Zombieland
by MicroFish
Summary: Fic - "Un virus s'est propagé dans le monde, Dean est un survivant. Son rôle : sauver les gens. Mais qui a dit que survivre était un jeu d'enfants ?" [Destiel] ! Lemon/Sang/Horror/Drama - Happy end ? Happy end, yes !
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici une nouvelle fic que je suis entrain d'écrire (trois chapitres d'écrit pour le moment - _ah non_ \- le troisième est en cours)

 **History :** Les scènes se déroulent à notre époque. Un virus mortel s'est propagé dans la planète, les Hommes se transforment en zombies.

 _Vous l'aurez compris, je reprends le thème de "The Walking Dead" mais avec les personnages de "Supernatural"._

Les perso ne m'appartiennent pas - _hélas_ \- et, non, pour le moment l'apparition des perso de "TWD" n'est pas prévue au programme.

 **Aparté :** Le personnage principal, et vous le verrez très vite, c'est mon Dean chéri. Cependant, je vous préviens de suite, le but de cette fic ne se concentre pas sur le virus en lui même... (Bon, j'avoue encore ne pas avoir d'idée précise sur la suite - vous verrez bien en même temps que moi, _nàh_ ). Mais, je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire qu'il y aura du Destiel (Forcément !).

Bref, des reviews ne font jamais de mal (que du bien) et me permettra de - _pourquoi pas_ \- envisager la suite selon vos dires !

Bonne lecture,

* * *

 **:...: PROLOGUE :...:**

La nuit était tombée depuis plus d'une heure.

Tout était calme, trop calme pour que les survivants se sentent en sécurité.

Aucun chant d'oiseaux ou de hiboux pour éclairer la lune noire de la sombre soirée.

Ils s'emmitouflèrent dans un coin, se réchauffant au mieux durant cette rude saison d'hiver.

Dans ce lot, un homme châtain, au visage carré, svelte et musclé, se tenait contre le mur guettant le moindre bruit suspect. Puis, il se laissa aller au sommeil, oubliant un instant le monde qu'est devenu un vrai merdier.

* * *

\- Dean ? murmure une rousse en se penchant vers l'homme.

\- Mmh ?

\- Il fait jour, nous devrions reprendre la route.

Le fameux Dean se lève en étirant ses muscles endoloris par sa position. Puis, il jette un coup d'oeil à travers la seule fenêtre du bâtiment et empoigne une dague en se tournant vers ses congénères.

\- Bien, Charlie et Sam, vous faites le tour de la bâtisse.

La rousse, Charlie, hoche la tête en serrant le bras d'un homme grand aux cheveux longs, Sam, et ils s'éloignent armés vers la porte blindée.

\- Jo, as tu eu le temps de faire un tour dans ce hangar ?

\- Nope' mais Ellen s'en charge en ce moment à l'étage. répond une jeune fille blonde.

Dean balance sa tête de haut en bas et porte son attention sur l'homme le plus âgé de la troupe.

\- Bobby, peux tu emballer les affaires ? On part dans vingt minutes.

\- J'le peux, gamin.

\- Ash, tu viens avec moi, on fouille le rez de chaussé. Jo, tu rejoins Ellen, je ne veux pas que l'un de nous se retrouve seul, ok ?

Les survivants présents hochent la tête et s'affairent à leur tâche tandis que Ash, un homme maigrichon au style rockeur, et Dean scrute la pièce adjacente. Une ancienne cuisine composée de tables et de chaises renversées, une vraie désolation.

\- Tu as une idée sur notre prochaine destination ? demande Ash.

\- Le camp de réfugiés à Washington.

\- T'en es sûr, mec ? Voilà plus d'un mois qu'on arpente les routes et on a croisé, quoi, une vingtaine de vivants tout au plus.

\- T'as une autre idée ?

\- Non mais Washington comporte 650 000 habitants alors imagine le nombre de bouffeurs de chairs qu'on risque de croiser.

Dean pose une boite de conserve vide et entreprend de fouiller les placards. Ash s'attaque aux cartons posés à même le sol.

\- Je sais, Ash. Mais si il y a un camp de réfugiés alors ils les auront détruits.

\- Bon sang, Dean, on vient de quitter Atlanta parce qu'ils n'ont pas su protéger le camp. Pourquoi crois tu que ce sera différent ?

\- Parce qu'ils étaient incompétents !

Dean ferme le dernier placard en maugréant et s'installe près du rockeur pour fouiller les cartons. Ce dernier en sort une BD "Boule et Bill" et la dépose sur une table tenant encore debout.

\- Je te l'accorde mais je ne veux pas me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Putain, 650 000, vieux !

\- Je. Sais. Tu crois que ça m'enchante, moi ? On n'a pas le choix, Ash. On ne peut pas continuer notre chemin, un jour ou l'autre, ces bouffeurs seront trop nombreux et on périra.

Ash frappe le dernier carton d'un coup de pied avant d'emprisonner le livre dans ses bras.

\- Monde de merde, j'me demande pourquoi est ce qu'on se bat encore…

\- T'es sérieux ? ASH ! Regarde moi ! On se bat parce que le monde va changer, on reprendra le contrôle, on bousillera ce satané virus de mes deux et on retrouvera une putain de normalité dans ce monde de merde, ok ?

Ash hoche la tête et s'éloigne vers une autre pièce. Dean se relève et le suit en soupirant. Un ancien garage. Ash sourit et s'approche d'un véhicule.

\- Putain, un 4x4, mec ! On pourrait s'en servir, non ?

\- Si t'arrives à le démarrer.

Ash fouille et s'attelle à la tâche. Dean suit son exploration en cherchant dans des boîtes à outils. Il trouve une petite masse et l'accroche à sa ceinture.

\- Y'a rien d'intéressant ici, j'espère que tu vas réussir à démarrer ce machin.

\- C'est un Land Rover, mon vieux. Un sport en plus.

\- Tu te démerdes avec mais je veux qu'il roule. Je vais chercher Bobby, il va t'aider.

\- D'accord, patron !

Dean s'éclipse et rejoint Bobby qui termine de boucler le dernier sac.

\- Bobby, Ash a trouvé un véhicule, vas l'aider. Je veux que vous le mettiez en marche, ce sera plus rapide que l'espace.

\- On abandonne l'Impala aussi ?

\- Ca va pas non. On ne touche pas à mon bébé.

Bobby lève les bras en souriant avant de disparaître à l'endroit que Dean vient de quitter. Sam et Charlie apparaissent à nouveau. Sam laisse son pistolet sur la table avant de le rejoindre à grandes enjambées.

\- Rien d'inquiétant à l'extérieur. Tu veux qu'on élargisse nos recherches ?

\- Non, c'est bon. Ash et Bobby essayent de faire démarrer un 4x4, on le remplacera contre l'espace.

\- Washington alors ?

Dean hoche simplement la tête, Sam en fait de même.

\- Dean-o, où est Jo ?

\- En haut avec sa mère, va les rejoindre. Dès que le véhicule sera en marche, on se barre, ok ?

\- D'accord !

Charlie monte les escaliers et Dean et Sam se retrouvent seuls. Ce dernier s'installe sur la seule chaise de la pièce et entreprend de nettoyer son arme à feu, une belle Beretta 92, pistolet semi-automatique silencieux. Dean entreprend la même chose mais sur son Desert Eagle 357 magnum. Une belle bête.

\- Tu es persuadé que c'est la bonne solution Washington ?

\- Merde, Sammy, tu as une autre idée ? Parce que je suis preneur sinon !

\- C'est juste, bon sang, tu te rends compte qu'on se jette dans une ville qui possède plus de 500 000 habitants ? On va droit vers la mort si tu veux mon avis.

Dean lui jette un regard noir et cesse tout mouvement.

\- On va droit vers la mort à chaque pas ! Bob m'a dit qu'un camp de réfugiés se situait là-bas, alors on tente. A moins que tu veuilles continuer à errer ?

\- Tu es prêt à croire un vieux alcoolique aigri ?

\- Je suis prêt à croire toutes personnes vivantes, Sam. Son groupe allait dans cette direction, je veux prendre la même.

\- Ca n'a rien à voir avec Emilie ?

\- Emilie ?

\- La belle brune qui les accompagnait ? Tu sais, la fille avec qui tu as couché ?

\- Ah ! Elle. Non, rien à voir.

Sam lève un sourcil tout en souriant. Dean murmure dans sa barbe tout en nettoyant avec délicatesse le canon.

\- Ecoute, p'tit frère, ce que je veux, c'est sauver la vie de notre groupe et je reste persuadé que Washington est notre meilleur chance, ok ?

\- Ok, Dean. J'ai confiance en ton instinct.

\- Mais c'est vrai que ça ne me déplairait pas de recroiser la belle Emilie.

\- J'm'en doutais ! Cochon va !

Ils rigolent en remontant leur arme et un silence agréable s'installe entre eux.

\- Nous avons trouvé de quoi manger et de quoi nous tenir chaud. déclare Ellen en descendant les dernières marches.

\- Une vraie mine d'or là haut. avoue Jo en prenant la main de Charlie.

\- C'est parfait.

Dean se lève en plaçant l'arme dans son étui sur sa ceinture et empoigne sur son épaule les sacs que Bobby vient de remplir.

\- Je remplis la voiture et…

Le bruit d'un moteur emplit l'air et Dean sourit.

\- Allez, hop', on se barre de ce trou !


	2. 1) En route

**Premier chapitre de cette fiction.**

 **Attention : je poste ce chapitre le lendemain du prologue mais la suite ne risque pas de suivre le même déroulement, je pense posté tous les quatre jours à peu près !(Et encore, peut-être une fois par semaine, à voir)**

 **Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce prem's :)**

* * *

 **A 6h30 de Washington : Florence**

Dean suit le 4x4 devant lui en triturant la station radio. Puis, il enclenche une cassette et le son de metallica résonne dans l'habitacle. Sam ouvre un oeil et baille en portant son attention sur la route.

\- Où sommes nous ? demande t'il d'une voix encore ensommeillée.

\- Nous venons de passer Florence. répond Ash sur la banquette arrière.

\- Plus que six heures de route. dit Dean en se concentrant sur le 4x4 devant lui.

Sam baisse la musique et laisse son esprit vagabonder en admirant le paysage défiler devant lui. Ash continue à réparer la radio entre ses mains. Puis, Dean se met à freiner sec et tourne le volant à gauche pour éviter le 4x4 qui vient de s'arrêter.

\- Putain !

\- Dean…

La voiture s'arrête tandis que les trois passagers observent droit devant eux. Des amas de véhicules se superposent entre eux dévoilant clairement un accident. Sam ouvre la portière et se redresse suivi de Dean et de Ash.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? demande Dean en plissant les yeux.

Les voitures sont toutes différentes, de toutes tailles, de toutes grosseurs mais elles sont pour la plupart toutes renversées. Dean claque sa portière et se dirige vers Bobby qui vient de descendre du véhicule.

\- Impossible de passer à travers les décombres. On devrait rebrousser chemin et prendre la 52. dit Bobby en scrutant la route.

\- Ca nous rallonge de combien de temps ?

\- Deux heures, je pense.

\- Putain de merde ! Ok, allons…

\- Dean !

L'appelé se retourne vers son frère qui s'approche de lui en chargeant son arme.

\- Les bouffeurs se ramènent. Je dirais une vingtaine à vue d'oeil. murmure t'il.

Charlie s'empresse de charger son arme à l'arrière du land rover à son tour suivi de Bobby.

\- A vue d'oeil ? Sûr ou pas sûr ? demande Dean en empoignant une lame dans sa main droite.

\- On peut se les faire à nous sept sans problème. avoue Sam.

Dean souffle et intime à Ash de s'approcher tandis que Charlie ouvre la fenêtre du 4x4, Jo et Ellen prêtent à écouter.

\- Ok. Sam et moi, on part devant vers la gauche. Charlie et Jo, vous allez à droite. Ellen et Ash, vous gérez droit devant. Bobby, tu t'installes sur le toit et tu me vises les bouffeurs avec ton sniper, ok ? Rappelez vous, pas de coups de feu sauf en cas de réelle nécessité, ça marche ? Allons-y !

Dean ouvre la marche et se faufile entre les véhicules, son frère sur ses talons. Il entend un premier sifflement de balles juste derrière le véhicule sur lequel il se tient. Il jette un oeil vers Sam qui lui répond par un hochement de tête et Dean se dévoile. Un bouffeur se trouve devant lui, il lance son couteau droit sur le haut de son crâne alors qu'il empoigne un nouveau couteau pour l'enfoncer dans le cerveau d'un nouveau mort qui vient d'apparaître. Trois bouffeurs font leur apparition et Sam s'en charge de deux tandis que Dean déchire la chair du troisième avec une machette. Il récupère ses deux couteaux et range sa machette tout en suivant l'avancée de son frère. Ils enfourchent cinq nouveaux bouffeurs de chairs avant de se laisser tomber au sol pour reprendre leur souffle.

\- DEAN !

Sam et Dean se relèvent à la hâte et avancent vers le cri. Sam passe devant tandis que Dean s'occupe d'un nouveau mort. Un cri s'échappe à nouveau dans l'air et Dean reconnaît la voix d'Ellen.

\- Merde !

Il enjambe les vrais morts et les débris, bute quelques bouffeurs à l'aide de sa machette et rejoint Ellen accroupie au sol. Sam se débat avec Ash contre cinq zombies alors que Dean se positionne à côté de la femme en l'aidant à s'installer, dos contre une roue.

\- Tu t'es fait mordre ? Griffer ? Montre moi.

\- J'ai...

Elle soulève sa chevelure d'une main et lui montre sa plaie sur le haut de son épaule. Dean ouvre le pan de sa chemise pour en admirer les dégâts. Une ouverture de la taille d'un pouce se dévoile et Dean grimace.

\- Merde, Ellen !

\- Fais chier ! aboie t'elle en laissant ses cheveux reprendre leur place. C'est pas beau, c'est ça ?

Dean soupire et Sam prend la relève en se mordant la lèvre. L'aîné se pince l'arrête du nez avant que Ash ne le réveille.

\- Putain, Dean ! Aide moi !

L'interpellé réagit vite et se débarrasse des deux corps vivants. Ash termine le troisième. Des bruits de pas de courses se révèlent sur leur droite et Jo et Charlie apparaissent en sueurs. Les traits de Jo changent et des larmes dévalent ses joues.

\- Maman !

Elle se laisse tomber lourdement à ses côtés tout en poussant Sam pour prendre sa place. Dean se retourne et observe le paysage de désolation devant lui en empêchant une larme de prendre place sur son visage. Puis, il tourne les talons et se dirige vers Bobby qui n'a pas bougé du haut du toit.

\- C'est Ellen, hein ? demande t'il quand Dean s'installe sur le pare choc avant du 4x4.

\- Ouais…

\- J'commençais à bien l'aimer…

\- Moi aussi, Bobby, moi aussi…

Des cris de désespoir arrivent jusqu'à eux et Dean baisse les yeux. Une main se pose sur son épaule et il se permet de relever les yeux vers le propriétaire, son frère, Sam.

\- Tu ne peux pas tous nous sauver, Dean…

\- J'ai mal pour Jo, Sammy, personne ne mérite de perdre ses proches aussi vite.

\- Elle n'est pas encore morte, Dean. Laisse Jo lui faire ses adieux.

\- Je lui laisse le temps qu'il faut.

Puis, Dean se lève, se dirige vers son Impala pour s'y installer et se laisse aller, laissant les quelques larmes saturer son doux visage.

* * *

" _Il se rappelle sa rencontre à Atlanta dans le camp de réfugié avant que tout parte en vrille. Une mère poule, voilà, ce qu'il avait vu d'elle au premier abord._

 _\- Excusez moi, monsieur ! Je vous vois dévorer cette tarte depuis un moment et je me disais que si vous ne vous décidez pas à la prendre, je le ferais à votre place._

 _\- Prenez là si ça vous chante._

 _\- Oh, mon garçon, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort._

 _\- Comment voulez vous que ça aille alors que le monde part en fumée ?_

 _Ellen secoua la tête et prit la part de tarte pour la déposer sur une assiette en carton avant de la tendre à Dean._

 _\- Même si le monde part en fumée, sachez au moins qu'il y a toujours des tartes pour vous rappeller les bons moments de votre humanité. Prenez là et dégustez là avec passion._

 _Dean la dévisagea tout en prenant l'assiette, se mordant la lèvre._

 _\- Ne discutez pas et goûtez là, allez !_

 _Il enfourna une part dans sa bouche et ses pupilles se dilatèrent._

 _\- Vous voyez, ce n'est pas si horrible que ça, le monde est encore beau._

 _\- Merci madame…_

 _\- Ellen, appelez moi Ellen._

 _\- Dean._

 _Ils se serrèrent la main et se sourirent._

 _\- Enchanté Dean, j'espère vous revoir très vite."_

* * *

Une dernière larme s'écoule sur sa joue et il laisse ses souvenirs dans le coin de sa tête. Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser abattre. Il soupire, se frotte les joues et observe le paysage en face de lui. Sam et Bobby discutent avec Ash. Charlie et Jo installent Ellen dans le 4x4 et prennent place à côté d'elle. Il scrute un moment encore la vie devant lui avant que Ash ouvre la portière et s'installe près de lui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on fait, Dean ? On la laisse… là ou on l'emmène avec nous ?

\- Je sais pas, j'irais lui parler. Tu as fait ses adieux ?

\- Pas encore, j'y vais.

Il descend de la chevrolet et Dean l'observe se diriger vers les filles.

* * *

" _\- Tiens, Dean !_

 _Ellen lui servit une part de tarte ainsi qu'une bonne bière fraîche sortie tout droit d'un bac à glaçons._

 _\- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça, Ellen ?_

 _\- Parce que je t'aime bien et que ma fille t'apprécie aussi._

 _Elle s'installa près de lui et mangea elle aussi un morceau de tarte aux pommes._

 _\- Ce n'est pas une raison pour me couver._

 _\- Tu trouves que je te couve ? Ce n'est pas mon intention. Je prends soin des gens que j'aime et tu en fais parti, c'est tout._

 _Dean maugréa silencieusement en mangeant sa part._

 _\- Ce n'est que la troisième fois qu'on discute, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me considères comme un membre de ta famille._

 _\- Tu me rappelles mon fils, Christian, et, lui, je l'aimais alors laisse moi prendre soin de toi comme j'aurais dû prendre soin de lui, d'accord ?_

 _Dean arrêta de manger et laissa retomber la tarte dans son assiette._

 _\- Je suis désolé, Ellen. Je ne savais pas._

 _\- Comment aurais tu pu, et puis, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir perdu quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? Toi aussi, non ?_

 _Dean reprit sa part et se concentra simplement sur les sensations de sa tarte sur son palais."_

* * *

Dean se réveille dans un soubresaut et se frotte énergiquement les yeux. Il tape sa main contre le volant de sa voiture et ouvre la portière en serrant la mâchoire.

\- Dean ? Ellen t'attend dans la voiture. lui apprend Jo en rejoignant les autres survivants installés sur le capot d'une voiture cabossée.

L'intéressé hoche la tête et se dirige vers le 4x4 blanc. Il souffle, inspire, triture le haut de son col et entre, enfin, du côté conducteur. Ellen est allongée à l'arrière, un bandage recouvre ses plaies. Elle lui sourit et tend sa main vers lui.

\- Christian...

Dean se crispe mais il insère ses doigts dans ceux d'Ellen. Elle transpire, halète et Dean n'a pas le courage de rechigner.

\- C'est moi, Ellen.

\- Je… Je suis tellement désolée, tu sais. Tellement… Je n'aurais jamais dû… Tu étais toute ma vie avec Jo et maintenant… Je vais te rejoindre, n'est ce pas ?

\- Oui, Ellen, je t'attends.

\- C'est bien.. J'ai toujours su que ma place était près de toi, Jo saura se débrouiller sans moi, elle est forte.

Dean hoche la tête et lui donne une gorgée d'eau en ramenant sa tête vers lui.

\- Et puis, elle a Charlie maintenant. C'est une brave petite, celle là. Elles se sont bien trouvées, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

\- Si, Ellen.

\- Dean et Sam sont là, eux aussi, j'ai confiance, ils prendront soin d'elle.

\- Comme leur propre fille, Ellen.

\- Oui…

Elle tousse, se contorsionne légèrement avant de s'allonger à nouveau sur la banquette. Ses yeux se ferment pour se rouvrir un peu plus tard.

\- Dean ?

\- Je suis là, Ellen.

\- Je… J'ai des hallucinations, hein ?

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle tousse à nouveau et Dean lui essuie la bouche, à l'aide d'un mouchoir, le peu de sang qu'elle vient de cracher.

\- Je les vois, tu sais.

\- Qu'est ce que tu vois ?

\- J'ai des flashs et je les vois, les bouffeurs de chairs, ils m'entraînent vers eux.

\- Ca va aller.

Dean lui caresse les cheveux tandis qu'elle lui sourit.

\- Je veux… Je ne veux pas devenir comme eux, Dean. S'il te plaît. Promets moi de me tuer et laisse moi ici, sur le bord de la route avec tous ses cadavres. Je ne veux pas être enterré. J'avais pour projet de donner mes organes… Dans un sens, c'est ce que je vais faire si je meurs humain mais… je ne l'envisageais pas comme ça.

\- Nous pouvons t'incinérer, Ellen, si tu le souhaites.

Elle secoue la tête et sourit encore.

\- Non, je ne veux pas vous faire perdre votre temps, je le fais assez maintenant et…

Elle tousse encore, plus violemment. Dean essuie à nouveau le sang, plus opaque, plus important. Il lâche la main d'Ellen pour sortir son visage.

\- JO !

Il se remet en position et les portières s'ouvrent toutes laissant place aux survivants.

\- Maman…

\- Ca va aller, chérie ! Dean va s'occuper de moi.

Jo lève les yeux vers lui et il hoche la tête confirmant les dires de sa mère. Elle lui répond de la même manière en se mordant la lèvre et incline son visage à nouveau vers Ellen en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Tout va bien, Maman, je suis là.

\- J'ai dit à Dean que… je ne veux pas que l'on m'enterre ni qu'on m'incinère. Je veux… Laissez moi sur le bord de la route, d'accord ?

\- Mais Ma…

\- S'il te plaît, chérie !

Puis, Ellen étire sa bouche dans un sourire et ses yeux se ferment.

\- Je t'aime, Jo.

Son sourire s'évanouit et sa main se décontracte, tombant mollement dans l'air. Jo se met à crier, à pleurer à chaudes larmes tout en continuant à caresser la chevelure de sa mère. Puis, au bout d'un moment, Charlie l'évacue de la voiture avec Ash et Sam tandis que Bobby et Dean installe le corps d'Ellen sur un drap qu'ils viennent de préparer à l'orée de la route. Bobby embrasse son front et dépose sa main sur l'épaule de Dean avant de s'éclipser vers leurs véhicules. Dean souffle, inspire, expire et empoigne sa lame dans sa main droite.

* * *

" _\- DEAN !_

 _Dean se retourne et observe Ellen et Jo se diriger vers lui en criant._

 _\- Il y a eu une brèche dans le mur, ils sont partout !_

 _\- Qui ?_

 _\- Les suceurs de peau ! Aide nous, Dean !_

 _Ellen agrippait le bras de Dean et le fixait avec de gros yeux. Jo se tenait droite mais son corps tremblé._

 _\- Merde ! Suivez-moi ! Il faut que je retrouve mon frère._

 _\- Merci, Dean !_

 _\- Je vais prendre soin de vous deux à mon tour, je vous le promets."_

* * *

Dean pose son couteau au creux du cou d'Ellen, la lame vers son crâne. Une larme s'échappe de son oeil et sa main effectue une avancée. Il sent l'arme entrer dans la chair fine et il dépose un baiser sur son front laissant la fine eau salée s'égoutter dans ses cheveux.

\- Pardonne moi, Ellen.

Il se redresse et s'éloigne d'elle, ses épaules voûtées. Puis, il s'installe derrière le volant, tourne la clé, observe le rétroviseur et emmène l'Impala à reculons, l'habitacle plongé dans un profond silence de deuil.

* * *

 **Pas le temps d'apprécier le personnage d'Ellen et oui, je ne rigole pas sur le drame x).**

 **Je peux déjà vous dire que Dean va faire la rencontre de Castiel dans le deuxième chapitre !**

 **A très vite, les loulous !**


	3. 2) Lynchburg

**Chapitre 2 en ligne !**

* * *

 **A 3h30 de Washington : Lynchburg**

\- Bobby s'arrête. apprend Dean à son équipage.

Sam lève un sourcil en se positionnant plus confortablement sur le siège en cuir et se frotte le haut de crâne.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Le plein peut-être. On va en profiter pour faire une descente, ici, il nous faut de l'eau et des médicaments. Des armes aussi et de la bouffe même si Ellen… On prend tout ce qu'il y a d'utile, ok ?

Sam hoche la tête et Ash descend de la voiture. Dean coupe le moteur et ils descendent tous les deux à leur tour en posant leur pied sur le bitume. Les portières claquent et Dean rejoint l'attroupement qui se forme devant le capot de son Impala. Il jette un oeil autour de lui. C'est calme et il baisse sa garde, jugeant les alentours sans danger.

\- Le 4x4 a besoin de refaire le plein d'essence, il consomme beaucoup trop. avoue Bobby en se grattant l'arrière du crâne avec sa casquette.

\- Tu me proposes de changer de véhicule ? demande Dean en plissant les yeux.

\- Ce serait plus judicieux mais ça peut attendre jusqu'à Washington. J'ai vu une station à deux pas d'ici, je vais remplir les jerricanes.

\- Ok, tu emmènes Charlie avec toi. On fouille les bâtiments, nous.

Charlie hoche la tête et prend un bidon que Bobby lui tend. Ils s'éloignent tous les deux tandis que Dean observe les devantures de magasins près d'eux. Une pharmacie, un salon de coiffure, un bar et une ancienne discothèque qui finit l'angle de la rue. En face, se situe un magasin de fringues et un magasin de chaussures. Le reste concerne des propriétés.

\- Bon, Ash et Jo, vous me faites cette allée, là. Vous commencez par la pharmacie. Bandage, médoc, seringue. Vous me prenez tout ce que vous jugez nécessaire. Sam et moi, on fouille les deux magasins et on vous retrouve après, ok ?

\- Ca marche. Tu veux qu'on fasse les appartements aussi ? demande Ash.

\- On verra selon nos trouvailles. Pas de tir à l'arme à feu sans silencieux.

Les trois hochent la tête, Ash et Jo s'éloignent vers la pharmacie tandis que Dean et Sam entrent dans le magasin de fringues "Julio". Tout est calme, rien n'alerte les deux frères.

\- Sammy, tu fouilles l'arrière là-bas, je m'occupe des placards de la caisse, ok ?

\- Tu comptes trouver quoi dans un magasin de vêtements ?

\- N'importe quoi, des gâteaux, des armes. Prends toi des fringues, si tu veux aussi.

\- Je m'occupe de l'arrière.

Sam ouvre une porte et disparaît laissant Dean contempler le lieu. Il s'attelle aux placards et déniche seulement une bouteille de coca dont les bulles ont totalement disparu. Il grogne et la laisse sur le comptoir. Il fouille quelques tiroirs et récupère une lampe torche, des allumettes et des pansements. Il prend également quelques tee-shirts qu'y lui tapent à l'oeil et il se met à rechercher des jeans. Le bruit d'une porte lui fait relever les yeux et son frère se dirige vers lui avec un sac en plastique bien rempli.

\- Tu avais raison de ne pas négliger ce bâtiment. J'ai trouvé des piles pour la radio de Ash, des dolipranes, des pansements de premier secours avec de l'alcool à 90°, des tasers électriques et des biscuits. Et toi ?

\- Lampe torche, allumettes, pansements et… TADAMMM ! Un magnifique tee-shirt AC/DC, génial, hein ?

Sam lève les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers l'entrée du bâtiment suivi de près par son frère. Une fois sortie dans la rue, ils se dirigent vers le magasin de chaussures "Power" et entrent dans la bâtisse.

\- On change les rôles, je prends l'arrière, tu prends le comptoir.

\- Ouaip'.

Dean ouvre la porte où est inscrit "interdit à la clientèle" et s'insère à l'intérieur. Des cartons de chaussures envahissent le sol et quelques étagères mais il se concentre essentiellement sur le petit endroit qui devait servir de restauration. Il trouve un sac plastique et le remplit très vite : bouteille d'eau, gâteaux, piles, lampe torche, briquet, nécessaire de coutures et trousse de premier soin. Il s'arrête devant une petite flasque, l'ouvre et en hume l'odeur. Whisky. Il le dépose dans sa veste en cuir et reprend ses recherches. En ouvrant un tiroir, il remarque un collier argenté avec, en son centre, une lune entourant une pierre bleue : une Aigue Marine. Il le prend et le dépose dans la poche de sa veste. Puis, il continue et, en ne trouvant pas de nouvelles choses, il quitte l'endroit pour rejoindre son frère.

\- Alors, Sammy ?

\- Rien d'utile.

\- On part rejoindre Ash et Jo alors.

Sam hoche la tête et ils s'éloignent tous les deux en direction de la pharmacie. En passant dans la rue, Dean s'arrête et plisse les yeux pour scruter l'environnement.

\- Sam ? murmure t'il.

\- Mmh ? dit l'appelé en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

\- Tu trouves pas ça bizarre qu'on n'entende rien ? demande Dean anxieux.

\- La ville est abandonnée donc non, je ne suis pas surpris.

\- Pas d'oiseaux, de chiens ou de chats errants, moi, je trouve ça louche.

Sam secoue ses épaules et entre dans la pharmacie. Dean le suit en jetant un regard de droite à gauche. Ash est sur le point de sortir quand il se cogne contre le torse du nouvel entrant. Jo sourit tandis que Sam observe le magasin.

\- Aïe ! Merde, Dean, tu pourrais t'annoncer quand tu rentres.

\- Alors ?

\- Bandages, pilules, désinfectant, pansements, de l'alcool, des masques, enfin, pas mal de matosse quoi !

\- Et ça, c'est quoi ?

Dean pioche une boite en carton mais Ash lui prend des mains avant qu'il ne remarque quoi que ce soit.

\- Personnel, Dean.

\- Capotes, Ash ?

\- Hé, on ne sait jamais, je vais peut-être rencontrer la femme de ma vie à Washington !

\- Quel rayon ? demande Dean en souriant.

\- Mon vieux, je suis ton plus fidèle pote depuis un mois, j'ai pensé à toi, tiens !

Ash lui tend une boite et Dean lui prend.

\- Taille S ? T'es pas sérieux quand même ?

\- Ah merde, non, c'est pour Bobby ça ! Tiens, je t'ai pris une des plus grandes tailles, Emilie m'a vanté ton engin spectaculaire.

\- Emilie ?

\- Tu sais, la fille avec qui tu as couché dans la troupe de Bob. répond Sam en soupirant.

\- Ah ouais. Elle. Merci, Ash ! Bon, pas besoin de rester ici alors, on s'occupe du bar ?

\- Ah merde, mec, tu as toujours les mots qu'il faut ! ricane Ash en sortant.

La troupe sort à son tour et Dean observe Bobby et Charlie ranger les bidons dans le coffre du 4x4. Il les rejoint alors que les autres sont déjà entrés dans le bar.

\- Pas de problème ? demande Dean en enfournant un bidon dans le coffre.

\- J'ai buté un bouffeur mais c'est tout, rien a signaler. déclare Charlie tandis que Bobby referme le coffre.

\- Un coup au bar et on repart ? demande Dean n'attendant pas vraiment de réponse puisqu'il s'éloigne vers le bâtiment.

Il entre et admire ses trois partenaires autour du bar servant des verres. Il s'installe à côté de Ash et Bobby s'assied de l'autre côté. Sam tend un verre à chacun qu'il a rempli de sky. Puis, il lève le sien et le soulève vers le plafond.

\- A Ellen.

Tout le monde lève, à son tour, son verre et ils trinquent à leur défunte amie dans un silence religieux. Puis, au bout d'un moment, Dean ouvre la bouche.

\- On reprend la route dans une demi heure donc pas de folie d'alcool, ok ?

\- Ok, patron ! répond Ash en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Dean lui répond par un sourire sincère, prend son verre et pose sa main sur l'épaule de Jo. Elle se retourne alors que Charlie rejoint Sam derrière le comptoir. Dean met sa main dans sa veste et en sort le pendentif.

\- Tiens, Jo. J'ai pensé à toi en le trouvant. La Pierre bleue est une Aigue Marine. Elle symbolise la jeunesse et la persévérance. Il est dit qu'elle apaise tous tes tourments. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais…

\- Merci Dean. dit elle dans un souffle en prenant délicatement le médaillon.

\- Tu es comme une petite soeur, tu sais, nous sommes là pour toi.

Il caresse la joue de Jo et elle pose sa main sur la sienne en fermant les yeux, appréciant l'étreinte.

\- Merci…

Dean lui dépose un baiser sur le front et boit une gorgée en jetant un regard vers la porte battante qui mène à l'arrière. Une ombre s'en détache et Dean voit rouge.

\- Merde, les gars ! Y'a quelqu'un derrière ces portes ! Grogne t'il en sortant son flingue.

Sam se positionne contre le mur à côté de la fameuse porte tandis que les autres chargent leur arme rapidement. Dean se pose contre le mur adjacent en faisant un signe de tête à son frère. Puis, il observe Ash et lui montre la porte principale. Bobby et Ash s'y approchent et la ferment grâce à une batte de baseball. Sam hoche la tête et serre sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

\- Un..deux.. Parle Dean en observant attentivement son frère avant de balancer son visage vers lui.

Sam l'ouvre en grand et Dean et lui entrent en visant l'intérieur de la pièce. Un jeune homme d'origine vietnamienne dans la vingtaine se trouve devant eux et il lève les bras vers le plafond.

\- Je… s'il vous plaît ! Ne me tuez pas ! bégaye t'il dans un souffle, les yeux exorbités.

\- Qui es tu ? Tu es seul ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Réponds ! questionne Dean en haussant la voix et en jetant un coup d'oeil autour de la pièce.

\- Je… Je m'appelle Kévin, Kévin Tran. Je suis juste… Je suis venu chercher des médicaments pour… mon groupe avec ma mère. Je me suis réfugié ici quand j'ai vu vos véhicules se garer, je… On est jamais trop prudent, vous savez ?

\- Où est ta mère ? interroge Sam calmement.

Ce dernier baisse son arme en douceur avant de le ranger dans son étui. Dean, quant à lui, ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, dévisageant ouvertement l'homme devant lui.

\- Dans… dans le salon de coiffure juste.. Juste à côté. Ne.. Ne lui faites pas de mal. murmure t'il en se mordant la lèvre.

Dean observe son frère et secoue sa tête vers l'arrière. Le destinataire hoche la tête et s'éclipse de la pièce. Dean abaisse légèrement son arme, encore sur la réserve.

\- Combien êtes vous ? Ou se situe votre camp ? questionne encore Dean.

\- Je… est ce que vous pouvez ranger votre arme ? Je suis armé seulement d'un couteau au cas où… vous voyez. Je ne compte pas m'en servir contre des humains euh..vivants. Je vais répondre à vos questions mais…

\- Ok !

Dean range son flingue dans sa pochette et croise les bras en plissant les yeux.

\- Tu peux baisser les bras mais j'attends des réponses.

Kévin obéit et se frotte les poignets avec douceur. Puis, il souffle et inspire.

\- Nous sommes cinq mais nous avons eu un problème sur la route. Ils nous attendent, je dois apporter ces médicaments d'urgence !

Kévin montre un sac sur la table en esquivant aucun geste. Dean l'ouvre et remarque une perfusion, des bandages, des gélules et un masque respiratoire.

\- Quel problème ?

\- Un accident tout bête. On se battait contre les rôdeurs et mon amie, Anna, est tombé dans un petit précipice, pas bien profond, mais ça a suffit pour qu'une branche s'insère dans son ventre.

\- Quelle route ?

\- Pour..Pourquoi ? questionne en bégayant Kévin, les yeux arrondis, une goutte de sueur perlant sur son front.

\- Vous êtes à pied, non ? Je n'ai vu aucune voiture de stationnée, ca ira plus vite de vous y emmener en véhicule.

Kévin hoche la tête lentement et son regard dévie vers l'entrée où sa mère vient de faire son apparition, Sam derrière elle. Il se jette dans ses bras et Dean dévisage le duo. Sa mère est plus petite en taille mais elle possède les mêmes traits du visage d'origine vietnamienne, elle aussi, les cheveux courts.

\- Ils ne t'ont rien fait, mon chéri ?

\- Non, Maman.

\- Bien !

Elle se retourne et fusille les frères du regard.

\- Je m'appelle Linda et je déteste qu'on se serve de moi ou de mon fils pour mener votre guerre. Laissez nous partir !

\- Maman… Ils nous proposent de nous déposer en voiture, justement.

\- Kévin ! Tu es trop naïf avec les gens, laisse moi gérer l'affaire.

Dean hausse un sourcil avant de soupirer.

\- Kévin vient de m'apprendre que votre groupe était en difficulté, ce n'est que par pure politesse que je vous propose de vous y emmener. A prendre ou à laisser.

Linda Tran fronce les sourcils avant de lever le visage un peu plus haut.

\- Bien. Emmenez nous alors, qu'est ce que vous attendez ?!

Linda dépasse les deux frères et sort de la salle. Kévin secoue ses épaules et la suit, le sac sur ses épaules. Dean secoue la tête en baissant les yeux tout en suivant le mouvement de son frère.

\- C'est une urgence ! Nous devrions déjà être en route ! secoue Linda en sortant du bar.

Bobby observe Dean qui vient d'apparaître et ce dernier hausse les épaules en hochant la tête pour confirmer leur départ. Bobby beugle un peu et tout le monde disparaît du bar laissant Dean contempler le comptoir où il agrippe une bouteille de whisky. Puis, il sort à son tour, la bouteille à la main. Il est le dernier à prendre place dans son véhicule en compagnie de son frère et des deux nouveaux survivants. Il démarre en tournant la clé.

\- Route 29, notre groupe se trouve à quelques kilomètres. leur apprend Kévin.

Dean enclenche la première et dévale la rue suivi de près du 4x4. La route se fit sans encombre et ils arrivent, enfin, à leur destination, dix minutes plus tard. Dean s'arrête sur le bas côté et observe le groupe derrière la vitre avant. Ces derniers visent leur voiture avec des fusils d'assaut et Kévin et Linda ouvrent la porte rapidement pour se diriger vers eux, le sac à la main. Dean les entend s'échanger des mots.

\- On sort ? demande Sam, la main sur l'ouverture de la portière.

\- Tu vois ce que je vois ?

\- Quoi ? Des hommes qui secourent une femme ?

\- Non, ils n'ont pas de véhicules.. Ils marchent depuis quand ?

\- Allons voir, non ?

\- J'y vais en premier, attends quelques minutes. Si je me fais descendre, tu prends le volant et tu te barres rapidos, ok ? N'essaye pas de jouer au héros !

Dean sort du véhicule sans attendre la réplique de son frère.

\- Halte mec sinon je tire sur tes parties intimes ! Monocouille, ça te tente ? crie un homme blond foncé en visant son entrejambe.

\- Gabriel, il nous a emmené jusqu'ici, je pense que nous pouvons lui faire confiance. déclare Kévin en sortant les ustensiles de son sac.

\- Qui est le chef de votre groupe ? demande Dean en haussant la voix pour se faire entendre.

Un homme portant un imperméable beige se lève, s'approche du fameux Gabriel, pose sa main sur l'arme et le dirige en direction du sol. Puis, il se tourne légèrement pour regarder Dean. Deux pupilles bleus viennent à la rencontre de ceux verts de Dean. Ils se dévisagent un moment, se scrutant, avant que l'homme ne se retourne complètement et s'approche en s'arrêtant à deux mètres de lui.

\- C'est moi. Merci de les avoir ramené à nous. déclare l'homme d'une voix rauque.

Dean n'a pas cessé de l'observer. L'homme penche un peu le visage vers son épaule en plissant les yeux. Puis, il brise le contact pour regarder Sam sortir de sa voiture. Il lève légèrement le doigt et Gabriel vise le nouvel arrivant de son fusil.

\- Pas bougé, gentil toutou ! sourit Gabriel en direction de Sam.

L'homme en costard cravate et trench-coat reporte son attention sur Dean avec la même expression que précédemment et Dean sort de sa transe.

\- Je m'appelle Dean, voici mon frère, Sam. Anna va être saine et sauve ?

L'homme jette un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule vers le petit attroupement à l'orée de la route puis il porte, à nouveau, son attention sur le châtain.

\- Linda va faire le nécessaire.

\- Est ce que ton garde du corps peut abaisser son arme de mon frère ? On vous a aidé, non ?

\- Dans quel but justement ?

Dean fronce les sourcils et serre ses mains telles deux poings.

\- Rendre service, mon vieux. C'est pas parce que le monde part en sucette qu'on peut pas aider notre prochain ! déclare Dean en crispant sa mâchoire.

\- Catholique, le rockeur ? rumine Gabriel derrière l'homme en costard.

\- C'est aimable à vous. Vous pouvez reprendre votre route, nous n'avons plus besoin de vos services.

Dean jette un coup d'oeil à son frère qui lui répond par un haussement d'épaule. Puis, ce dernier reporte son attention sur Kévin et Linda qui se chargent de la jeune femme blessée.

\- Mon frère a appris à coudre une blessure si vous voulez. tente encore Dean.

\- Linda sait.

\- Quoi que je propose, de toute façon, vous allez refuser, c'est ça ?

\- Et bah, c'est qu'il est intelligent le Dean-o ! crache Gabriel dans un rictus.

Dean le fusille du regard et jette un coup d'oeil vers le 4x4. Il ne voit pas, les vitres teintées cachant l'intérieur, alors il reporte son attention sur son frère.

\- Saminou, tu serais gentil d'ouvrir cette porte et de mettre ton joli petit cul sur le siège. ordonne Gabriel en s'approchant de l'homme en trench, son arme dirigée toujours vers Sam.

Sam ouvre la portière, se mordant la lèvre et observant son frère, et entre dans la chevrolet. Dean tourne son visage vers les deux hommes et son poing se serre.

\- Il serait judicieux que vous en fassiez autant, Dean. annonce l'homme calmement.

Dean hoche la tête, vaincu, et ouvre, à son tour, la porte de sa voiture. Il s'installe sur le siège et, alors qu'il se décide de la refermer, il entend la voix de Kévin transpercer l'air.

\- Merci encore, Dean et Sam ! J'espère vous revoir bientôt !

La voiture se met en route, grisant le bitume suivi du 4x4 et l'homme en trench ne devient qu'un petit point noir.

* * *

 **Alors alors ? Vous vous doutez bien de l'homme en question, hein ?x)**

 **Bref, petit topo ?**


	4. 3) Washington

**Chapitre 3 en ligne !**

* * *

 **Arrivée à destination : Washington**

Dean éteint le moteur de son Impala, Bobby se gare derrière lui. Tous les survivants sortent de leur véhicule et vont à la rencontre de leur chef.

\- On entre dans la ville à pied, j'ai pas envie qu'on se fasse repérer avec nos caisses. déclare Dean en admirant les tours devant lui.

\- On prend quoi ? Le strict nécessaire ? demande Charlie dans sa direction.

Dean délaisse sa contemplation pour porter son attention à son groupe.

\- Charlie, tu me prends le sac à provisions. Ash, tu t'occupes du sac de médoc. Jo, tu me prends le sac d'armes et nous trois, on prend de quoi dormir. Je veux que vous soyez tous armés d'au moins un flingue et d'un couteau, ok ?

Tout le monde hoche la tête et s'attelle à la tâche. Au bout de quelques minutes, les voitures sont presque vides et les sacs pendouillent dans le dos de chacun. Dean ouvre la marche avec son frère, le reste suit la cadence. Ils pénètrent sur la route principale et en remarquent des voitures carbonisées. Dean grimace mais ne s'arrête pas. Ils dépassent leur premier bâtiment, une grande tour qui devait servir de bureau, et Dean s'arrête derrière une voiture grise abandonnée. Il tourne sur lui-même en observant les rues autour de lui.

\- Quelqu'un connaît la ville ? questionne Dean, les yeux fixés vers la rue devant lui.

\- Je suis déjà venue mais ça date de plusieurs années. répond Jo en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

\- A ton avis, quel meilleur endroit pour un camp ?

\- L'hôpital, je suppose.

Dean observe son visage et Jo lève le doigt vers une direction. Il hoche la tête et reprend la route. Au dépassement d'une troisième tour, Dean sort sa machette et se colle contre le mur. Il entend des grognements et ordonne aux autres de se taire. Il se décale légèrement et admire la petite ruelle d'où les bruits en sortent. Cinq bouffeurs, facile.

\- Jo, Charlie, Ash, on s'occupe d'eux. Venez. murmure t'il.

Il se fraie un chemin entre les décombres suivi de près de ses partenaires, puis, d'un mouvement de tête, ils poignardent, au niveau du cerveau, les quatre bouffeurs les plus près et Dean se charge du cinquième le plus silencieusement possible. Sam et Bobby les rejoignent.

\- L'hôpital est encore loin, Jo ?

\- Je dirais à un peu plus de 500 mètres, je crois.

Dean reprend la route en longeant les murs. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il s'arrête, les autres en font autant. Il s'accroupit et avance jusqu'à une alpha abandonnée au milieu de la route. Tout le monde en fait autant tandis que Dean observe le grand bâtiment derrière eux.

\- Le voilà.

Dean guette mais il est trop loin pour apercevoir du mouvement. Il grimace et se retourne vers ses camarades. Bobby enlève sa casquette et se frotte le haut du crâne, Ash reprend son souffle, Sam boit une gorgée d'eau avec Charlie et Jo contemple le bâtiment devant l'hôpital. Dean fait la même chose que cette dernière et son sourire s'élargit.

\- On va dormir dans cette tour et observer l'hôpital. Je veux pas qu'on rentre dedans et prennent de risques. Y'a peut-être plus personnes de vivants dans ce refuge.

\- C'est peut-être pas ici le camp de réfugiés. remarque Sam en plissant les yeux.

\- Raison de plus pour se laisser la fin de journée et la nuit, ça marche pour vous ?

\- On te suit, Dean. dit Ash en serrant sa prise sur son couteau.

Ce dernier balance son menton vers Jo et Dean tourne son visage vers elle. Une dizaine de bouffeurs se dirigent vers eux.

\- Ok, on se bouge ! Allez !

Dean ouvre la marche et entre dans le bâtiment qui vont leur servir de dortoir pour cette nuit.

\- Bobby, ferme la porte, je veux pas que ces monstres nous suivent.

Bobby hoche la tête et, à l'aide de Ash et Sam, il déplace une grande armoire qui devait servir de rangement contre les battants de la porte. Dean, Jo et Charlie ouvrent une porte menant à des escaliers et ils pénètrent à l'intérieur très vite suivi par les trois autres hommes. Au septième étage, Dean ouvre une porte silencieusement et entre dans un couloir. Les lumières crépitent, des grognements se font entendre mais il avance quand même. Il tue un bouffeur en entrant dans une grande pièce aux larges vitres et observe une longue table entourée de chaises qui servait, sans aucun doute, à une salle de réunion.

\- Ici, on est bien. Ash, Sam, Charlie et Jo, vous faites le tour de cet étage et vous me le nettoyez. Bobby, tu restes avec moi.

Les quatre disparaissent alors que Dean dépose son sac sur la table en observant l'hôpital droit devant ses yeux.

\- On a un bon poste d'observation ici.

\- Ouais.

\- On va se servir de la lunette de ton sniper et de celui de Ash. Tu peux le préparer ?

\- J'le peux, gamin.

Bobby dépose son snip' sur la table et commence à le démonter. Dean reporte son attention sur la vitre et la grande bâtisse devant lui. Sa main se pose sur son menton, son doigt passe sur sa lèvre et ses yeux se plissent.

\- Bobby, tu crois que j'ai bien fait de vous embarquer dans cette ville ?

\- Pourquoi tu te poses cette question ?

\- Jusqu'ici, on a eu d'la chance, on a pas croisé beaucoup de bouffeurs mais… cette ville doit en être gorgée.

\- P't'être mais on est encore en vie et derrière ces murs, y'a peut-être d'autres survivants, ça vaut le coup, non ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas tous en vie, Bobby. déclare Dean en se tournant un peu vers son interlocuteur.

Bobby souffle dans le canon de son arme qui vient d'être entièrement démontée.

\- Ellen t'aurait suivi jusqu'ici, gamin. Comme nous tous. On fait confiance à ton jugement. On aurait pas survécu aussi longtemps sans toi.

Dean se perdit dans ses pensées.

* * *

" _Ellen se tenait droite à côté de lui, maniant son révolver fermement._

 _\- Tu leur ferais confiance, toi ? chuchote Dean vers elle._

 _\- J'ai confiance en ton jugement, Dean._

 _\- Et si je me trompes ?_

 _\- On s'en sortira tous ensemble, ne doute pas de tes capacités parce que, moi, je te suivrais les yeux fermés._

 _Dean soupira, ferma les yeux et reporta son regard vers le groupe devant lui._

 _\- Ok, Bob, je t'écoute."_

* * *

Dean soupire et croise les bras sur son ventre.

\- T'as raison, Bobby, elle l'aurait fait.

\- Tu n'es pas coupable de sa mort, Idjit ! Arrête de te tourmenter, elle est mieux, là ou elle est.

Dean ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais la porte s'ouvre l'obligeant à se tourner vers celle-ci. Sam entre le premier et dépose son sac et ses armes sur la table. Le reste du groupe fait de même.

\- Périmètre bouclé, patron ! annonce Ash en souriant.

\- Ash, tu me démontes ton sniper, je veux qu'on se serve de ta lunette pour guetter l'hôpital.

\- A tes ordres, mon vieux !

Dean regarde son frère.

\- Pas de problème ?

\- Aucun, on a tué huit bouffeurs, c'est tout. Charlie a récupéré une petite machette et Jo a trouvé un réservoir d'eau fraîche d'un distributeur.

Charlie et Jo hochent la tête en montrant leur trouvaille. Dean y répond de la même façon.

\- Ok. C'est parfait.

Jo ouvre les sacs, sort de quoi dormir chaudement et prépare leur nid. Charlie, quant à elle, sort des boîtes de nourritures qu'elle dépose sur la table. Sam et Dean nettoie toutes les armes en blaguant, Ash démonte son arme tandis que Bobby a déjà pris place devant la vitre pour guetter des mouvements à travers la lunette de son sniper. Ash ne tarde pas à faire de même.

\- Tu crois que Bob et sa troupe sont là ? demande Charlie en s'installant à côté de Sam, une boite de biscuits dans sa main.

\- J'espère pour eux. répond Dean en remontant un pistolet.

\- Je l'aimais bien la petite fille, Claire, j'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. déclare Jo en s'asseyant près du châtain.

\- Elle est petite mais elle est courageuse, je suis sûre qu'elle va parfaitement bien. dit Sam dans un sourire qui se veut chaleureux.

\- Maman aussi était courageuse et pourtant…

\- Ta mère et ton frère sont ensemble, ils sont plus heureux là où ils sont. parle Charlie calmement.

Jo hoche la tête et dévore un morceau de viande séchée. Dean se met, lui aussi, à manger tout en regardant Bobby et Ash s'échanger quelques mots.

\- Il est propre, il doit servir. annonce Bobby à Ash.

\- Regarde vers la petite cour, à l'entrée. Tu vois ce que je vois ?

\- C'est… Dean, viens voir !

Dean se lève en avalant sa bouchée et rejoint les deux hommes devant la vitre. Bobby lui tend la lunette qu'il prend et insère son oeil droit vers la lentille. Il visionne le bâtiment délabré.

\- Vers le sol, à l'entrée. Regarde la cour derrière le portail. lui explique Ash toujours son oeil ancré dans la lunette.

Dean la baisse un peu vers le sol et remarque le portail fermé. Il se concentre sur l'intérieur de la cour et son visage se crispe.

\- Qu'est ce que… C'est quoi cette merde ? grimace Dean en se concentrant plus longuement sur sa vision.

Il entend les chaises derrière lui grincer le plancher et sent des souffles sur sa nuque. Pour autant, rien ne le déconcentre de sa tâche et il visionne plus longuement la cour en question. Il voit des bouffeurs attachés par la nuque au portail. Du métal. Il reste plus longuement sur les bouffeurs et remarque qu'ils n'ont plus de bras.

\- T'en penses quoi Ash ?

\- Un moyen d'éloigner les bouffeurs peut-être.

\- Bobby ?

\- Peut-être pour éloigner les survivants aussi. Quand je vois ça, j'ai pas envie d'entrer.

Dean cesse d'observer à travers la lunette et il la donne à son frère.

\- Sammy ?

L'interpellé approche la lentille de son oeil et souffle.

\- Merde, c'est dégueu mais… astucieux, si tu veux savoir.

Sam s'éloigne à son tour et les filles prennent sa place. Son frère s'installe à nouveau sur la table et Dean le suit.

\- De un, ça éloigne les bouffeurs du bâtiment. De deux, ça éloigne les survivants mal famés. Ils ont dû subir beaucoup de dégâts pour envisager de se défendre de cette façon. Je crois que nous avons à faire à des hommes intelligents, nous devrions y aller.

\- Ce sont des psychopathes, Sammy ! Putain, ils se servent de gens morts comme moyen de défense, c'est pas humain !

\- Ils font avec les moyens du bord, je trouve ça astucieux.

Dean pose ses paumes sur la table en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Tu proposes qu'on se présente à eux ? demande Dean sur la défensive.

\- On les observe encore toute la nuit et on prend notre décision demain.

Dean soupire tout en se redressant. Il se masse la nuque et laisse quelques secondes s'écouler.

\- On prend notre décision demain. Charlie et Jo, vous vous reposez, vous prendrez la garde dans six heures. Ash et Bobby, vous vous occupez de la garde maintenant jusqu'à minuit. Sam et moi, on prend la relève dans trois heures, ok ?

Tout le monde hoche la tête et chacun prend son rôle à coeur.

* * *

Une main se fait sentir sur l'avant bras de Dean. Une voix lointaine emplit l'air et le dormeur émerge difficilement.

\- Dean ! murmure la voix de Bobby.

L'appelé ouvre subitement les yeux et se redresse. Il remarque une paire de yeux marrons le dévisager. Il frotte ses deux orbites et s'étire.

\- Qu'est ce qu'y s'passe ? demande t'il à l'homme devant lui.

\- Lèves toi, ça va t'intéresser. répond Bobby en lui tendant la lunette.

Dean la prend, se lève et rejoint Ash devant la vitre. Il fait nuit noire, il ne voit pratiquement rien mais, en plaçant comme il faut la lunette vers le portail de l'hôpital, il remarque de faibles lumières éclairer la scène qui se déroule devant lui. Un pickup marron est garé juste à l'entrée des barrières. Deux hommes discutent devant le véhicule et le coeur de Dean s'accélère.

\- L'homme en trench.

\- Ouais, ils parlent depuis cinq minutes. La fille… commence Ash dans un souffle.

\- Anna. coupe Dean en scrutant toujours la scène.

\- Ouais, Anna, elle a été transféré dans un brancard par les trois autres. Depuis, y'a eu aucun autre mouvement.

Dean contemple les deux hommes. Il ne les voit que de profil mais il peut dire, sans problème, que ces deux là se connaissent bien. La main d'un homme plus âgé, quarante ans peut-être, aux cheveux courts, est posé sur l'épaule de l'homme en trench et ils se sourient.

\- C'est le mec de tout à l'heure ?

Dean sursaute en entendant la voix de son frère mais il finit par hocher la tête et lui donner sa lunette.

\- Ash, Bobby, allez vous reposer, on prend la relève.

\- Ok, patron ! Bon visionnage. dit Ash en s'installant dans le duvet que Dean vient de laisser après lui avoir donner la jumelle.

Bobby fait de même et Dean reprend son exploration en compagnie de son frère. Les deux hommes discutent encore un moment avant qu'un mouvement sur leur gauche les font se retourner. L'homme châtain ouvre la grille en grand tandis que l'homme en trench s'insère dans son véhicule pour le rentrer dans la cour quelques secondes plus tard. La grille se referme et Dean et Sam se retrouvent plongés dans le noir.

\- Fais chier ! chuchote Dean en abaissant l'outil.

\- Kévin et Linda avaient l'air d'être des personnes censés, je reste persuadé que nous devrions y aller. affirme Sam en abaissant le sien à son tour.

\- Peut-être, oui, mais l'homme en costard m'a donné froid dans le dos sur la route.

\- C'est surtout le Gabriel qui m'a donné la frousse, moi.

Dean grogne dans sa barbe, son regard toujours fixé sur le bâtiment devant lui.

\- Il se défendait juste, Sammy. Nous aurions réagi de la même façon.

\- Je sais tout ça, Dean, mais, en croisant son regard, j'ai vu qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tirer. Merde, on est humain, nous, on tue seulement les morts.

\- Mmh. se contente de répondre Dean.

* * *

" _Bob s'approcha de lui et lui tendit une assiette de viandes séchées. Dean le dévisage longuement avant de, finalement, la prendre._

 _\- Je comprends que tu te méfies de nous, on a réagi exactement pareil en vous croisant mais t'as une bonne tête, tu f'rais pas d'mal à une mouche._

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?_

 _\- Je le sens et c'est con. Le monde a changé, petit, soit t'es le chasseur, soit t'es la proie mais saches que la proie finit toujours par clamser. Tu devrais changer tes priorités._

 _\- Ma priorité est de mettre mon groupe en sûreté, peu importe les événements, j'y arriverais._

 _Bob le dévisage ouvertement, un sourcil relevé._

 _\- Ah ouais ? Et si tu dois te défendre contre un homme qui s'en prend à ton groupe, tu serais prêt à tirer ?_

 _\- Pourquoi les hommes vivants s'en prendraient à nous ? On a assez à faire avec les morts._

 _\- Tu es trop naïf ou trop gentil concernant l'humanité. Dans ton voyage, tu rencontreras des gens mesquins qui aiment faire souffrir, tu n'y échapperas pas et, à ce moment, c'est soit toi, soit lui. Choisis bien ton camp._

 _\- Mon camp ?_

 _\- Le chasseur ou la proie. Je t'aime bien, petit, j'espère que tu prendras la bonne décision quand ce moment arrivera._

 _Bob lui tapota l'épaule avant de rejoindre son petit groupe, laissant Dean méditer."_

* * *

Dean reprend le contrôle de ses pensées et continue de guetter la tour qui lui fait face.

\- Pourquoi est ce que l'homme en trench t'a donné froid dans le dos ? Il me paraissait plutôt sympa, moi. finit par dire Sam au bout d'un long moment de silence.

\- Sa posture droite, ses tics avec son visage et il avait des yeux bleus inhumains, mec. Tu l'as pas vu comme je l'ai vu.

\- Peut-être mais j'aurais tendance à lui faire confiance.

\- Putain ! Sammy ! Tu l'as vu que deux minutes ! J'te jure qu'il faisait flipper, arrête de trouver tout le monde trognon Sam…

\- Lui était trognon, pas Gabriel.

Dean grogne mais n'émet aucun commentaire. La suite de la nuit est aussi calme et Jo et Charlie prennent la relève laissant l'aube éclairée les dernières heures de sommeil de nos survivants.

* * *

 **Pas de Castiel en vue (enfin si, hein, mais façon d'parler x))**

 **Alors ? Verdict pour ce troisième chapitre ? Chapitre encore calme mais les prochains promettent d'être plus ardu...**

 **A dimanche pour la suite !**


	5. 4) L'hôpital 1:2

**Chapitre 4 en ligne !**

* * *

 **2ème jour à Washington**

La main de Jo se referme sur le biceps de Dean et, en une légère pression, l'élu comprend qu'il est temps qu'il se réveille. Il ouvre les yeux, la salue et s'étire tout en se levant. Il observe Jo embrasser Charlie et il tourne aussitôt le visage vers son frère qui continue de dormir. Il le secoue doucement et s'apprête à faire de même sur Ash. Le gros dormeur de la bande. Pourtant, lorsque Dean l'effleure, il ne rechigne pas et se lève quelques secondes plus tard en baillant. La fin du monde n'apporte pas de répit. Bobby est déjà entrain de remplir les sacs sur la table. Sam l'aide.

\- Topo, les filles ! ordonne Dean en se plaçant devant la vitre, les yeux rivés sur l'hôpital.

\- L'homme en trench d'hier est sorti à pied avec un homme châtain. Ils étaient armés d'armes blanches, j'ai pas vu d'armes à feu. répond Jo en suivant le regard de Dean.

\- Autrement, nous avons vu un vieux avec les cheveux blancs-gris en costard sortir avec un homme jeune et une belle rousse toute pimpante, la grosse blague. continue Charlie.

\- Ils faisaient quoi ?

\- Aucune idée, ils sont sortis cinq minutes et ils sont retournés dans le bâtiment. assure Charlie dans un haussement d'épaule.

Dean hoche la tête et se tourne entièrement vers ses acolytes.

\- Ton avis, Bobby.

\- J'suis pas rassuré, des morts comme barrière, ça m'donne pas envie de partager mes journées avec eux.

\- Ils font avec les moyens du bord, Bobby ! réplique Sam en levant les bras.

\- Ouais, bah, Dean me demande mon avis, j'pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. On devrait rebrousser chemin et se démerder nous même.

Sam gigote sur sa chaise mais ne dit aucun mot, ses yeux fixant son frère.

\- Ash ?

\- Kévin et Linda m'ont fait bonne impression et puis, on est là maintenant, autant y jeter un coup d'oeil.

\- Charlie ?

\- Je suis du même avis que Ash, on y va et si ça pue, on s'barre.

\- Jo ?

Cette dernière se mord la lèvre en jetant un oeil vers sa conjointe avant de reporter son attention sur Dean.

\- Je ne suis pas rassurée, non plus. Je penche pour qu'on déguerpisse d'ici comme Bobby.

\- Sam ?

\- Tu sais ce que j'en pense, nous devrions y aller.

Dean soupire et jette un nouveau coup d'oeil derrière son épaule vers le grand bâtiment. Puis, il empoigne son arme à feu et sa machette.

\- On y va. En cas de pépin, notre point de ralliement sera ce bâtiment, cette pièce précisément, ok ?

Tout le monde hoche la tête et personne ne remet en question le choix de Dean. Les sacs se remplissent vite et le groupe se retrouve paré pour descendre l'immeuble. Dean longe le couloir, évitant les quelques débris en travers de son chemin, et se retrouve rapidement aux escaliers qu'il descend suivi des autres. Arrivé au rez de chaussé comme annonce le chiffre sur le mur, Dean ouvre la porte et ordonne à Sam, Bobby et Ash de déplacer l'armoire d'hier. Des grognements surgissent, d'un coup, dans la pièce et Dean crispe sa mâchoire. Trois bouffeurs de chairs viennent de faire leur apparition dans un état… indescriptible. Leurs peaux se désintègrent, montrant des organes noircis, leurs yeux sont blancs sans expression mais l'aîné ne s'y intéresse pas. Il empoigne son couteau, Jo et Charlie en font de même, et ils détruisent, ensemble, les créatures, leur lame s'enfonçant dans la matière grise. L'armoire bascule au sol dans un bruit assourdissant et les survivants quittent le lieu. En quelques secondes, ils se retrouvent tous les six dans la rue et courent en direction de l'entrée de l'hôpital. Les grognements des bouffeurs deviennent plus hargneux au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchent du portail.

\- Ah merde, putain, faut être cinglé quand même. juge Ash en dévisageant un mort à travers les barreaux.

Dean se prépare à ouvrir la barrière quand il remarque un cadena de l'autre côté qui l'empêche de le faire. Il s'acharne sur le portail en métal en maugréant.

\- On passe par dessus. décide t'il en s'apercevant que les barres ne bougent pas d'un centimètre.

Il jette son sac par dessus et ordonne à Sam de passer en premier. Celui ci acquiesce et escalade sans difficulté. Charlie le suit ensuite avec l'aide de Dean qui lui fait la courte échelle.

\- Merde, dépêchez vous, y'a des bouffeurs qui se ramènent. leur apprend Ash en grimaçant.

Jo est la suivante suivi de Bobby. Dean jette un oeil derrière lui et aperçoit un mort à moins de trois mètres. Il empoigne son couteau et s'approche de lui. La lame transperce le crâne de sa victime et celle ci retombe mollement à ses pieds.

\- Grouille Ash ! hurle Dean en s'attaquant à un nouveau mort.

Ash escalade la façade tel un singe et se laisse retomber à côté d'un bouffeur attaché. Dean entreprend de le suivre mais son pied se retrouve agrippé par un mort. Il essaye de se débattre, gesticule de toutes les manières possibles pour s'en défaire, mais plusieurs doigts s'enroulent autour de sa cheville. Pour la première fois, depuis que le monde bascule, il se sent oppressé, déstabilisé et il a peur. Pas de la mort, non, mais de mourir en laissant "sa famille", mordu bêtement. Un coup de feu retentit et les mains commencent à se desserrer de son corps. Il contracte ses bras et finit par escalader pour terminer par toucher le sol de l'autre côté de la barrière et un soupir de soulagement sort de ses lèvres.

\- Ca va, Dean ? Pas de griffures ? demande Sam en se penchant vers lui, les yeux entourés d'une lueur de peur.

\- C'est ok, Sammy. T'inquiètes pas, tu risques de m'avoir encore dans tes pattes ! Tu crois quoi ? Que j'te laisse seul dans ce merdier ? lui répond t'il dans un clin d'oeil, heureux d'être sain et sauf.

Dean regarde Bobby qui tient le flingue entre ses gros doigts.

\- Merci, Bobby ! Sans toi, j'crois que je serais passé à la casserole ! remercie t'il en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- Oh non, tant que je suis là, tu n'as rien à craindre, gamin !

\- Tout le monde va bien ? demande Dean en guettant son groupe.

\- Putain, c'est toi qui a failli crever et c'est à nous que tu demandes ça ? T'es zinzin, mec ! sourit Ash en lui tapotant le haut du crâne.

Dean répond à son sourire et Charlie et Jo hochent la tête pour répondre à sa question. Dean reprend la marche en boitant un peu, Sam se propose de l'épauler mais Dean rejette sa proposition en passant entre les bouffeurs. Il vient de survivre, ce n'est pas une petite entorse qui va le rendre mauviette.

\- Halte ! crie une voix devant eux.

Dean se redresse vivement et observe un homme de son âge, un béret sur le crâne et une barbe courte bien taillée, avec un fusil d'assaut, M-16, dans sa direction. Dean crispe sa mâchoire et stoppe son avancée.

\- Et bah, il vous en a fallu de peu ! ricane l'homme en souriant sincèrement.

\- Ouaip' mais nous sommes toujours là ! dit Dean confiant.

\- C'est ce que je vois. T'as un nom, mon joli ?

\- Dean.

\- Sympa.

L'homme observe longuement le groupe devant lui avant d'abaisser son arme en direction du sol et il soulève son béret en souriant franchement vers Dean.

\- Benny, pour vous servir ! Allez, venez, que je vous présente au patron. ordonne t'il aimablement.

Dean hoche la tête en se mordant la lèvre et il laisse sa troupe passer devant lui. Il les suit et le fameux Benny leur fait un signe de la tête avant de disparaître à son tour. Dean émerge dans une pièce froide et blanche maladive. L'ancien accueil de l'hôpital sert à présent de garde et Dean relève la présence de deux hommes de l'âge de Charlie et de Jo. Ils continuent leur chemin à travers les couloirs et ils repèrent une dizaine de personnes de tout âge dans des chambres qu'ils squattent. Sam les salue au fur et à mesure, Dean se contente de les dévisager, méfiant. Enfin, Benny s'arrête devant un ancien bureau et son regard se tourne vers Dean.

\- Zach va vouloir simplement parler au chef, c'est toi, hein, Dean ?

Dean fronce les sourcils et Bobby hoche la tête pour l'intimer d'y aller.

\- Ouais, c'est moi.

\- Bien, attendez ici, vous autres.

Benny ouvre la porte et Dean le suit en hochant la tête vers ses partenaires. Un homme aux cheveux grisonnants est assis derrière un bureau en marbre, la description de Charlie revient dans sa mémoire, aucun doute qu'il était le vieux de ce matin. Benny ferme la porte et se place à côté d'elle comme un garde du corps.

\- Bonjour, bonjour ! Bienvenue à Washington, mon ami ! annonce Zach en levant les bras au ciel.

Dean ne répond pas, ne bouge pas, il le regarde simplement, ne laissant aucun sentiment transparaître sur son visage. Zach soupire et lui présente la chaise en face de lui avec sa main. Dean s'avance mais il ne s'installe pas dessus pour autant.

\- Mmmh, curieux. Bah, je suppose que tu es là pour intégrer la confrérie, n'est ce pas ? Nous sommes le seul camp de réfugiés dans ce magnifique patelin qu'est Washington, étonnant, hein ? Allez, assez parlé de moi, quel est ton nom ?

\- Dean.

\- Intéressant et pas très bavard, hein ?! J'aime les gens qui ne parlent pas beaucoup, ils sont plus efficaces et plus courageux. C'est un sacré avantage avec les temps qui court, tu sais ? Alors, Dean, combien êtes vous ?

\- Un certain nombre.

\- Ils sont six en le comptant, patron. intervient Benny dans un souffle.

Zach plisse les yeux et son index caresse le bord de ses lèvres.

\- Vous venez de quelle région ?

\- Du Sud.

\- Bon écoutes, Dean, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de patient ni de très… coopératif alors je te suggère de me répondre vite et bien sinon…

\- Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me tuer ou me transformer en bouffeurs pour m'accrocher à votre putain de grilles ? s'énerve Dean en haussant le ton.

Zach se lève calmement et pose ses deux paumes sur son bureau.

\- "C'est vous qui venez chercher asile ici, n'échanges pas les rôles, mon ami. Les questions, c'est moi qui les pose !" dit il en scrutant le regard du nouvel arrivant. "Bref, aujourd'hui, je suis d'humeur clémente et je vais oublier ce léger...incident. Je vais prendre en compte le fait que tu dois être exténué de ton voyage, je vais te laisser te reposer et un de mes sous-fifres viendra vous faire la conversation. J'espère qu'à ce moment là tu seras plus susceptible d'y répondre, d'accord, Dean ?"

L'intéressé se mord la lèvre tout en continuant à observer l'homme en face de lui.

\- J'attends. Une. Réponse.

\- On fait comme ça, Zach ! répond l'intéressé dans un sourire carnassier.

\- Zachary, mon ami, Zachary. Benny, vas leur montrer leur chambre et amène moi Castiel dès qu'il sera rentré.

Benny hoche la tête et ouvre la porte en laissant passer Dean. Puis, il la referme aussitôt en prenant la direction du couloir de droite, il s'arrête en son centre et dévisage les nouveaux arrivants.

\- Ce couloir, c'est pour vous. Une chambre pour deux, c'est mieux. Reposez vous, je viendrais vous chercher pour aller au self dans deux heures.

Bobby et Ash prennent la première porte et s'y insèrent rapidement. Jo et Charlie font de même et, lorsque Sam choisit la leur, Benny stoppe Dean en l'empoignant au bras.

\- Ecoutes, Dean, t'as l'air cool et franchement sympa mais si j'peux te donner un conseil, joues pas au con avec Zach où tu vas vite le regretter.

\- J'ai pas peur de lui.

\- Tu devrais.

Benny tourne les talons en reprenant le chemin inverse, laissant Dean entrer dans sa chambre. La pièce est neutre, sans aucune couleur, et elle comporte simplement une armoire et deux lits simples. Sam est installé sur l'un deux et ses yeux scrutent la pièce. L'aîné prend part à l'observation avant que son cadet ne s'arrête sur lui.

\- Alors ? Que t'as dit Zach ? demande t'il en nouant ses doigts entre eux.

\- Rien, un de son groupe va venir nous faire la causette.

\- Tu le sens comment ?

\- Je l'aime pas, ce mec. C'est une pipelette et il a l'air de se prendre la grosse tête, va falloir qu'on se méfie.

Sam hoche la tête et Dean s'allonge sur l'autre lit mis à disposition, son sac posé à ses côtés, en soupirant. " _Le mec en trench fait parti de ce groupe.. Putain, rien que ça, ça me donne envie de déguerpir de cette ville. Bon sang, on a trouvé un camp qui semble bien protégé et juste parce qu'un mec me sort par les orifices, je vais reprendre la route ? Soit un mec, merde."_ divague l'aîné.

\- J'irais bien jeter un oeil dans le bâtiment. Je veux être sur que tout est bien calculé, j'veux pas que ça se termine comme à Atlanta. avoue Dean en se redressant.

" _Et me renseigner sur la troupe de Bob en même temps, ils devraient être arrivés ici il y a quelques jours. On aurait dû faire la route avec eux"_ pense t'il en se massant la nuque, fatigué.

\- Je t'accompagne.

\- Je suis pas rassuré non plus qu'on soit séparé. On devrait être tous dans la même pièce pour dormir.

\- Tu as aussi peu foi en ce refuge ?

\- J'sais pas, j'aime pas ça, c'est tout.

Sam acquiesce tandis que Dean pénètre dans le couloir. " _Zach à l'air de quelqu'un de foncièrement méchant, va falloir que je le tienne à l'oeil."_

\- Tu veux que je leur dise de venir dans notre chambre ? questionne Sam sur ses talons.

\- Non, t'as raison, je m'angoisse peut-être pour que dalle. Allons faire un tour, déjà.

Les deux frères longent les couloirs froids silencieusement. Toutes les portes sont fermées, n'indiquant pas le nombre de personnes présents dans ce camp. Dean est anxieux. Ils se retrouvent dans la hall d'entrée et un homme les dévisage tandis que l'autre hausse un sourcil en s'approchant d'eux.

\- Vous devriez être dans vos chambres, qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

L'air hautain de l'homme rend Dean plutôt furax - Il n'est tout de même pas un prisonnier - mais il se contente de le fixer d'un air indifférent.

\- Nous faisons le tour des locaux, je m'interroge sur la capacité de l'endroit à nous protéger... durablement.

\- Hé, mec, ça fait plus de six mois que nous sommes ici, si il y avait eu une brèche, on l'aurait remarqué.

\- Vous n'avez pas mes yeux.. et je visite, c'est tout. Pas besoin d'en faire un drame, hein, _mec_?

Dean continue son chemin sans attendre la réponse de l'homme, son frère sur ses talons. Ils entrent dans une grande pièce aussi froide que le couloir. Une dizaine de table est regroupée dans son centre, un comptoir assez long sert de restauration et Dean pense, de suite, à la cuisine de son ancien collègue : grand, sombre et froid. " _S'ils servent des hamburgers par contre, j'y reste cloîtré. Ca s'ra toujours mieux que les chambres._ " Au centre des tables, un groupe de trois personnes y sont installés et bavardent gentiment. Benny, la rousse toute pimpante que Charlie a décrit et Kévin.

\- Kévin ? dit Sam, un sourire sur le point d'éclore.

Le Kévin en question sursaute, surpris, mais son sourire s'élargit quand il reconnaît les deux arrivants. Il se lève et se dirige vers eux.

\- Bon sang, Dean et Sam ! Je suis bien content de vous revoir.

Il étreint le cadet et sourit simplement pour saluer Dean. Ce dernier hoche la tête ne comprenant pas vraiment l'enthousiasme du garçon. " _On l'a vu quinze minutes à peine et il croit que je suis son pote…_ " Dean jette un regard vers son frère et ses yeux se lèvent vers le plafond. " _Et Sam qui le considère comme tel, je suis entouré d'abruti, ma parole._ " Kévin leur intime de se joindre à eux, Dean compte décliner l'invitation mais son frère en décide autrement et se dirige vers la table. Il n'a pas le choix que de le suivre. " _Putain, super la visite._ "

\- Dean, Sam, je vous présente Rowena. Rowena, je te présente les deux garçons qui nous ont déposé pour Anna.

\- Mmh. Ravie.

Sam hoche la tête dans un sourire, Dean grimace.

\- Justement, Kévin, comment va Anna ?

\- Elle se repose, tout va bien. Ma mère s'occupe d'elle.

Benny et Dean se scrutent, s'observent sans tabou jusqu'au moment où Dean estime qu'il en a assez vu. Il s'installe en face de lui laissant son frère faire la discussion copain-copain avec les deux autres.

\- As tu entendu parler d'un groupe dont le chef se nomme Bob ?

\- Peut-être, pourquoi ?

\- Je les connais, ils devaient venir ici.

Benny fronce les yeux puis il enlève son béret, le dépose sur la table et se frotte le visage d'une main en soupirant.

\- Nous les avons vu, ouais, mais…

Dean frissonne, le ton qu'emploie Benny n'a rien de rassurant. Son coeur se serre, comprenant parfaitement le sens de ces paroles pourtant, il se force à écouter. Il a besoin de l'entendre à voix haute.

\- Castiel et Balthazar y sont en ce moment pour… faire le ménage. Il n'y a qu'un survivant mais il est dans un sale état, Linda s'en occupe. murmure t'il en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me dis pas ? soupçonne Dean.

Rowena s'incruste.

\- Zach voulait un échange, ils ont refusé et un groupe de rôdeurs leur sont tombés dessus. Castiel et Balth n'ont pas eu le temps d'intervenir. Me regarde pas comme ça, on les connaissait pas ces types, c'était eux ou nous. Ton pote là, Bob, c'était un méchant, il a tiré sur…

\- Je m'en balance de ton opinion, sale fouine ! Si Bob a tiré, il avait une putain de raison ! J'sais pas qui vous êtes mais j'vous jure que si vous touchez à un seul cheveux de mon groupe, je vous grille tous au lance flamme ! hurle Dean en se levant précipitamment.

\- Mon ami, il serait temps que tu comprennes que le boss ici, c'est moi.

Dean se retourne violemment. Zachary se trouve à l'entrée, une arme de pointe à la main dans sa direction mais Dean s'en fiche d'une guigne à cet instant, ses yeux sont focalisés dans les iris bleus de l'homme en trench à ses côtés.

\- Castiel, explique le fonctionnement de notre communauté à ces deux… abrutis. crache Zachary en tenant plus confortablement l'arme entre ses mains.

L'homme en trench se déplace lentement à côté de ce dernier et sa voix s'élève dans une douce mélodie que Dean se surprend à apprécier.

\- La communauté à vu le jour grâce à notre persévérance et à nos jugements. Les survivants qui l'atteignent ont le devoir de subvenir à nos besoins et doivent obéir à nos ordres sans discussion. En échange, nous offrons la sécurité, la protection, un abri et de la nourriture. Si ce fonctionnement ne correspond pas à vos attentes, faites demi-tour et retournez dans l'insécurité des rues. Sinon…

\- Soyez de fidèles et serviables soldats ! finit Zach en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Dean serre les poings et contracte sa mâchoire. " _Un toutou, hein ?_ " Son cerveau fonctionne à pleins régimes, traduisant chaque mots de gauche à droite.

\- "Nous pouvons faire un effort." commence Sam dans un souffle. "Mais nous aimerions d'abord en parler avec notre équipe."

\- Et je veux voir le survivant que vous soignez et... ce n'est pas négociable.

Zachary hausse un sourcil, déchiffre le regard qu'envoie le châtain: de la haine, de la rébellion et de l'incompréhension. Il baisse son arme lentement avant de se focaliser sur Castiel.

\- Emmène Dean le voir, reste avec lui, ne le lâche pas d'une semelle, Castiel. Tu viendras dans mon bureau, ensuite. Benny, tu te charges du grand élan, je ne veux voir aucun de leur groupe se promener dans notre hôpital.

Sur ces mots, le chauve disparaît tandis que Castiel dévisage l'aîné venir à lui.

\- Castiel, alors ? Pas commun, hein ?

\- Non. Suivez moi.

* * *

 **Ouh Ouh, et ça y est ! La suite promet d'être rude et le narrateur commence à prendre part activement à l'histoire (J'arrive jamais à écrire que dans la description). Bref, la suite au prochain épisode mes amis !**


	6. 5) L'hôpital 2:2

**Chapitre 5 en ligne, mes amis !**

* * *

 **2ème jour à Washington**

Dean suit gentiment l'homme en face de lui. Son regard se pose sur ses cheveux bruns en bataille, sur sa nuque découverte, ses frêles épaules. Castiel est donc un sous fifre, un de ces soldats qui agissent sans réfléchir. Dean se mord la lèvre, il ne deviendra jamais comme lui. Comment pouvait il en être aussi sûr ? Ash, Jo, Bobby, Charlie et Sam le sont pourtant, Dean a toujours pris les rennes, il ne leur a jamais laissé l'occasion de prendre eux mêmes des décisions... Non, c'est différent, Dean les écoute, leur demande leur avis, il ne les oblige pas. Jamais.

\- C'est ici.

Il sursaute et s'arrête. Ses yeux fixent la porte devant lui et Castiel l'ouvre sans préambule. Dean entre en premier et son coeur se serre en voyant la personne étendue sur le lit. Claire, la petite Claire. Branché à des machines, les fils entrant et sortant de son nez, sa bouche, son cou, au creux de ses coudes. La petite chétif qui souriait, la seule enfant que Dean avait vu jusqu'ici depuis tout… ce merdier. Une larme s'agglutine dans son oeil mais il la chasse d'un revers de la main.

\- Merde.. Claire..

\- Elle n'a pas été mordu.

Dean s'approche lentement. Il remarque des bandages sur ses bras, un pansement au niveau de son ventre et de sa cuisse droite. Il s'assied sur le lit et sa main trouve sa place dans la sienne, sa toute petite main fragile et froide. Il serre son étreinte et écarte une mèche blonde de son front.

\- Alors, qu'est ce que c'est que tous ces bandages ? Elle a quoi au ventre ?

\- Une balle s'est logée dans son estomac.

Dean tourne son visage vers l'homme et son regard devient meurtrier.

\- Ah ouais ? Vous avez tiré sur une gamine ? C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air super méchante, hein ?

\- _C'est… C'était un accident_.

\- Un accident ? Tu as tiré sur cette gamine par _accident_ ? Depuis quand ton groupe bute des êtres vivants ?

Castiel s'avance, tout penaud, et laisse son regard dévié sur la jeune fille avant de le poser sur le châtain.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu le choix, les rôdeurs étaient partout… Balthazar ne l'avait pas vu, il… Notre acte n'est pas pardonnable, nous le savons, Dean, mais elle ira mieux dans quelques semaines.

\- Elle ira mieux ? Tu as tué sa mère et son père et tu penses qu'elle ira mieux ? Merde, mec, le virus a décimé tes neurones !

Dean est sur le point de prendre son couteau et de le planter dans le coeur de cet homme. Comment peux t'il penser qu'une fillette de dix ans ira mieux quand elle apprendra qu'elle n'a plus aucune famille ? Ils auraient mieux fait de l'achever.. C'est horrible de penser ça mais comment pourrait t'elle vivre avec ces bourreaux ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, réellement ? Et je t'assure que tu as intérêt à tout me dire, dans les moindres détails.

Castiel se recule un peu en entendant la haine que Dean déverse. Il baisse les yeux, les ferment et se concentre sur le déroulement de la veille.

* * *

" _Castiel venait de rentrer de leur ravitaillement. Rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu, Anna avait été blessé, Gabriel avait fait une crise et Linda et Kévin auraient pu se faire tuer par un groupe. Non, vraiment, ça avait été une catastrophe. Il arrêta le pickup qu'il avait trouvé sur la route devant le portail et son frère, Balthazar, était venu à sa rencontre. Il ouvrit la portière tandis que Linda, Kévin et Gabriel se dépêchaient de sortir Anna du véhicule pour l'emmener dans une civière._

 _\- Bon sang, Cassie, on s'attendait à vous voir revenir hier, il s'est passé quoi ? dit Balth en guettant l'éloignement des quatre autres._

 _\- Anna est tombé dans un ravin, elle s'est prise une branche dans le ventre, Linda a pu la soigner un minimum. soupire t'il dans un souffle._

 _\- Ah merde... La galère. Tu as raté un sacré événement aujourd'hui._

 _\- Quoi donc ?_

 _\- Un groupe de survivant est venu toquer à notre porte, un vieux alcoolique avec sa bande, ils voulaient entrer mais Zach… Zach leur a donné un ultimatum._

 _Castiel fronça les sourcils, qu'est ce que Balthazar voulait dire ?_

 _\- Comment ça un ultimatum ?_

 _\- J'sais pas, il a discuté seul avec le vieux et, quand ils sont sortis, le vieux avait la mine blafarde, le teint pâle et Zach continuait à lui dire qu'il était gagnant si il acceptait le marché."_

* * *

Castiel lève les yeux vers Dean, ce dernier le scrute sans sourciller. Ash et Bobby les avaient bien vu échanger devant le véhicule marron, cette nuit.

\- Quel ultimatum ?

\- Je.. ne sais pas. Zach n'a pas voulu me le dire. avoue Castiel de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Continue.

Castiel baisse à nouveau les yeux et se concentre à nouveau.

* * *

" _Castiel avait essayé de tirer les vers du nez à son chef mais il n'avait eu droit à aucune réponse satisfaisante. Pour autant, il ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage. Zach était celui qui l'avait sauvé, il avait foi en lui. Quand Balthazar était venu à lui, le matin suivant, il lui avait appris qu'une trentaine de rôdeurs s'agglutinaient autour du camp que les réfugiés avaient pris. Ils s'étaient armés et avaient dévalé les rues de Washington pour les secourir. Les cris humains, quand ils escaladaient un pont, leur avait appris qu'ils arrivaient trop tard. Balthazar avait, alors, sorti son arme à feu et avait tiré à l'aveugle dans le tas. Lorsque tous les rôdeurs et humains étaient à terre, Castiel avait choisi de les enjamber... au cas où._

 _\- Tu crois qu'il y a des survivants ?_

 _\- Je ne pense pas, c'était trop tard, Cassie._

 _Pourtant, Castiel avait entendu un gémissement plaintif et, en enlevant un mort carbonisé, il l'avait repéré, la petite fille se tenant le bas du ventre."_

* * *

Castiel entend un soupir et sent une main se poser sur son épaule.

\- Je… Balthazar a eu raison, mourir d'une balle est toujours mieux que de mourir déchiqueté. J'aurais, sans doute, agi de la même façon. Et puis, vous avez quand même sauvé la vie, à cette gamine. Vous avez sauvé une vie.

\- Nous aurions dû nous concentrer sur les rôdeurs, nous aurions pu sauver plus de vies.

Castiel lève les yeux et ses iris se noient dans ceux de Dean.

\- Non, vous n'auriez pas pu parce que vous auriez mis plus de temps à vous concentrer sur chaque rôdeurs et… Claire aurait eu le temps de se faire mordre.

\- Peut-être...

Dean l'observe, sans détour, comme si il avait devant lui une toute nouvelle personne. Et c'est le cas, pour lui. Le saphir des yeux de Castiel lui transmet le désespoir de n'avoir rien pu faire, la tristesse d'avoir vu des hommes mourir devant lui, l'incompréhension de son chef et la satisfaction d'avoir sauvé la vie à cette jeune enfant. Dean se surprend à le trouver courageux et il ne ressent plus de colère à son égard. Pourquoi en avait il eu déjà ? Il ne s'en souvient plus.

\- C'est brave d'avoir voulu sauver la vie à des gens que tu ne connaissais pas.

\- Vous l'auriez fait aussi, je peux le lire en vous.

Dean sourit, Castiel aussi et ils restent, un moment, tous les deux, à savourer l'instant. Puis, le cerveau du châtain se remet à fonctionner et ses sourcils se froncent.

\- Rowena a dit que Bob avait tiré sur l'un de vous mais, d'après ton histoire, il n'a rien fait de la sorte.

\- Non, Zach a donné une autre version.

\- Le vieux que te décrivait ton frère, ce devait être Bob. Pourquoi Zach aurait menti ?

\- Pour que notre communauté reste dans la peur, si les hommes deviennent des monstres, personne n'aura l'idée de partir d'ici.

Dean ouvre de grands yeux. Comment pouvait on être aussi manipulateur ? Et pourquoi Castiel ne semble t'il pas plus dérangé que ça par cette façon de faire ?

\- C'est malsain, putain ! Comment peux tu laisser une chose pareille se faire ? C'est de la manipulation !

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, Dean. Si les gens décident de fuir, nous serions plus vulnérables et la vulnérabilité suffit à nous rendre faible. Ecoutez, je n'approuve pas toujours le choix de Zachary mais il m'a sauvé, je lui en serais à jamais reconnaissant. Partez si cela vous chante, toi et ton groupe, mais laissez-le. Notre communauté fonctionne sans problème, nous n'avons que peu de pertes dans nos rangs, nous survivons.

Dean se mord la lèvre et enlève sa main de l'épaule du brun. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de l'avoir laissé tout ce temps.

\- Nous partirons avec la gamine, elle nous connaît et je ne veux pas qu'elle reste ici. J'en parlerais avec mon groupe, pendant ce temps, on fera profil bas, on aidera votre communauté. Ca te convient ?

Castiel hoche la tête et son regard dévie vers le corps inerte sur le lit.

\- Elle sera plus en sécurité avec vous. Je vais voir Zach et lui expliquer la situation. Faites comme chez vous, Dean.

Castiel s'éloigne et disparaît dans le couloir. Dean se retourne, embrasse le front de la petite et s'éclipse à son tour, une haine viscérale contre le dirigeant de cette collectivité.

* * *

Dean ouvre la porte de leur dortoir en se frottant un oeil, il est fatigué, il a mal au dos et il pense à la bande de Bob, bon sang, ils y sont tous passés. Bob, Achille, Emilie… Emilie. Son coeur se serre et il revoit ses yeux verts, son nez fin aquilin, son sourire charmeur, ses longs cheveux auburn, ses seins fermes, sa cicatrice dans le dos, ses fesses musclés.. Il regrette de ne pas avoir pu apprendre à la connaître plus, mieux.

\- Dean ?

La voix de son frère le sort de ses songes et il ferme la porte rapidement. Puis, il se concentre sur les personnes présentes : Sam, Ash, Jo, Charlie et Bobby. Il soupire de soulagement et s'installe, dos contre l'armoire, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Bon, on est dans la merde pour quelques semaines. J'ai vu Claire, la gamine, elle est la seule survivante et… elle est dans un sale état. J'ai parlé avec Cas mais…

\- Cas ? demande Ash en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Castiel, le mec en trench. répond Dean en haussant les épaules.

\- C'est bizarre comme prénom, non ? Le nom d'un ange ? Ils étaient tarés ses vieux. déclare Charlie dans un sourire.

Sam observe son frère, un sourcil relevé, mais Dean continue son monologue en oubliant l'air dubitatif qu'il lui transmet.

\- Bref, Cas..tiel m'a donné la version de l'histoire et figurez vous que Zach n'a rien d'un ange. Ce serait même un sacré trou duc. Il a posé un ultimatum à Bob qui a refusé et ce matin, des bouffeurs se sont pointés vers eux. C'était trop tard alors ils ont tirés dans le tas, Claire ne s'est pas fait mordre mais elle s'est pris une balle dans l'estomac. J'en sais pas plus sur l'ultimatum mais on reste le temps que Claire se soigne et on s'barre de ce patelin, on trouvera mieux ailleurs.

\- Attends, attends ! Rowena nous a dit que…

\- Ouais, je sais ce qu'elle a dit mais Zach a tout inventé pour que le reste de la communauté est peur des gens de l'extérieur, me demandez pas pourquoi, hein ? Ils ont tous un grain, ici.

Sam est de plus en plus dubitatif et son cerveau tourne à plein régime. Bobby se redresse en enlevant sa casquette.

\- Tu crois que c'est judicieux d'emmener une gamine avec nous ? Leur camp a l'air de plutôt bien tenir, tu crois qu'elle sera plus en sécurité avec nous ? questionne ce dernier.

\- Tu veux laisser cette petite dans les bras de ses bourreaux, sérieux ?

\- Hors de question ! Elle vient avec nous, si tu penses que ce camp cache un truc alors on ne la laisse pas ici ! crache Jo, le regard meurtri.

\- Ah ouais ? Tu penses qu'on est apte à la protéger des bouffeurs peut-être ? C'est une gamine, Jo ! grogne Ash en apportant son appui à Bobby.

\- Et alors ? Tu penses que c'est une bonne décision de la laisser là, entre ces murs ? intervient Charlie en prenant le bras de sa partenaire.

\- Ok, Zach et Rowena ont l'air d'être des gens mauvais mais y'a pas qu'eux ici, Castiel a l'air d'être correct et y'a Kévin et Linda, elle sera bien entourée. continue Ash en se tournant vers les filles.

\- Tu t'écoutes parler ? Ils ont buté SA famille et tu veux la laisser là ? crie Jo, son index pointé vers le sol.

Jusqu'ici, Dean les observe échanger sans un mot mais le ton qu'ils emploient commence à l'énerver. Il jette un oeil vers son frère qui écoute attentivement l'opinion de chacun.

\- Ca suffit ! parle Dean calmement en détachant bien ses mots.

Le silence se fait et il se détache de l'armoire. Il passe une main sur son visage, lasse. Ce n'est pas le temps des conflits, ils ont besoin de repos et pour le moment, c'est le plus important. Ils reprendront cette conversation quand leur estomac sera bien rempli et rempli d'autres choses que de la viande séchée et quand ils auront atteint les huit d'heures de sommeil qui leur manquent cruellement.

\- Cette conversation ne rime à rien, on est à cran, on a besoin de repos et de manger, nous verrons ça plus tard. Pour le moment, on fait profil bas, on obéit sans protester.. D'accord Ash ? On se fait passer pour des gens respectables et serviables, on partira le moment venu, ça vous va ?

Tout le monde hoche la tête, certains plus mécontents que d'autres. Puis, tout le monde se sépare et Dean se laisse tomber sur son lit en maugréant. Il est crevé, il a mal à sa cheville, il repense à Bob, Emilie, à Claire aussi… Et il se rend compte qu'Ellen n'est plus là. Il n'a pas eu le temps de faire son deuil et il n'en a toujours pas maintenant. Il soupire, son coeur se serrant.

\- Dean ? interroge Sam d'une voix brisée.

L'une des raisons qu'il a de tenir le choc, c'est son frère. Son petit frère. Son rôle n'est pas de l'accabler, de se rendre faible à ses yeux, il est là pour le protéger, le conseiller, l'épauler et Dean ne compte pas déroger à ces règles.

\- Ouais, Sammy ?

\- J'en reviens pas que Bob… Qu'ils ne soient plus de ce monde.. Tu.. Tu penses que leur sort aurait été différent si nous avions accepté qu'ils fassent la route avec nous ?

Sam s'en veut parce qu'il faisait parti des personnes qui ne voulaient pas d'eux. Dean se redresse, comprenant parfaitement la réaction de son petit frère.

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Ne culpabilises pas, tu n'as pas été le seul à prendre cette décision.

\- Tu t'en veux ?

\- Je regrette simplement de ne pas avoir eu le temps d'apprendre à mieux les connaître.. Chacun.

Sam hoche la tête en s'allongeant sur son matelas, Dean fait de même, ses yeux fixés sur le plafond neutre de la pièce.

\- Je suis désolé pour Emilie, Dean.

\- Moi aussi, Sam.

Ses yeux se ferment, le sombre l'emporte.

* * *

Voilà plusieurs jours que Dean explore la communauté. Dans l'ensemble, les survivants sont sympathiques et agréables. Pourtant, il a hâte de quitter ses murs, il se sent de trop. Malheureusement, Claire n'a toujours pas repris connaissance mais Linda est persuadée que ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et sa chute contre le bitume a enclenché une petite hémorragie.

\- Dean ?

L'interpellé lève les yeux de sa nourriture pour se poser sur l'homme en face de lui. Son sourire s'élargit et sa main l'invite à s'asseoir.

\- Cas. Alors, quoi de neuf ?

Castiel s'installe sur le petit tabouret en face de Dean et ses deux coudes se posent la table. Le châtain reprend son repas, ses yeux rivés sur son steak.

\- Zach aimerait que vous nous accompagnez. Nous avons repéré du mouvement au nord, nous allons y faire une descente.

\- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi moi ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Dean sourit en fixant son interlocuteur et ce dernier y répond de la même manière. Dean s'essuie la bouche et laisse de côté son délicieux repas.

\- Ok, pourquoi pas.

Castiel se lève aussitôt mais sa paume reste ancrée sur la table.

\- Dans trente minutes, dans la cour ?

\- Dans trente minutes, dans la cour.

Le brun hoche la tête tout sourire avant de, finalement, disparaître du champs de vision de Dean. Les lèvres de ce dernier s'étirent en le regardant s'éloigner. Il en avait eu la frousse au début, à l'heure actuelle, il l'appréciait. Sans doute, grâce à l'échange dans la chambre de clinique de Claire. Il s'était trompé sur son cas, finalement, Cas est quelqu'un de courageux.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot ? demande Sam en s'installant à côté de lui.

\- J'ai pas le droit d'être content ?

\- Si, bien sûr, mais je me demandais si c'était pas à cause de ce gars là ? Cas ?

\- Et alors, si c'était à cause de lui, où est le problème ?

\- Y'en a pas, frérot ! Il te voulait quoi ?

Dean pioche dans son assiette, vite suivi par son frère. Voilà bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de se poser ensemble devant un bon repas. Dean ne se rappelle même pas de leur dernière fois. Sam non plus.

\- Je pars faire une excursion avec lui, y'a du mouvement au nord.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagnes ?

\- Non, toi, tu restes au chevet de Claire. Je veux pas qu'on la quitte des yeux une seule seconde, elle aura besoin d'explications quand elle se réveillera.

\- Jo ou Charlie peuvent s'en occuper.

\- C'est à toi que je le demande, Sammy.

Ce dernier lève les mains en signe de capitulation. Puis, Dean et lui continuent leur repas dans le silence. Ils n'ont plus rien à se dire. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Dean se lève, passe dans sa chambre, prend ses armes et se retrouve dans la cour de l'hôpital, entouré des bouffeurs. Il se décide d'en approcher un à l'allure d'une vieille femme. Il grimace en observant les dégâts sur son corps, une fine robe l'habille et pourtant, rien ne cache son ventre noirci ni ses cuisses flétries.

\- Une horreur, hein ?

Dean se retourne et son regard se pose sur Gabriel vêtu d'un jean délabré, d'une chemise à carreau aux couleurs criardes et d'un fusil d'assaut qui a trouvé sa place dans son dos.

\- Pourquoi tout ça ? se décide t'il à dire en reportant son attention sur le mort.

\- Habituellement, les survivants ne prennent pas le temps de s'arrêter ici quand ils les voient, sauf vous, bien sûr. C'est une sorte de mise en garde.

Gabriel se positionne à ses côtés, son regard posé sur la créature.

\- Comme pour Bob et son groupe ? crache t'il, sa colère revenant au galop.

\- As tu remarqué que nos rôdeurs n'ont plus de mâchoires ? dévie Gabriel.

Dean lève un sourcil et se focalise sur le visage du bouffeur, tant pour reprendre contenance que pour comprendre. En effet, il observe que le menton de la vieille n'est plus et qu'elle ne possède plus, non plus, de dents sur la rangée restante.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Éviter la morsure. Ce sont simplement de gentils toutous, maintenant.

Pour confirmer ses dires, l'index de Gabriel trouve sa place dans l'ancienne mâchoire de la créature. Dean observe. Si il veut mourir, soit, Dean ne l'en empêchera pas. Mais rien n'arrive, Gabriel touche même la glotte noire du monstre sous le regard curieux du châtain.

\- Tu vois ? Des toutous immondes mais des toutous quand même !

\- Gabriel ? Cesse de jouer avec ces créatures.

Le châtain et le blond se retournent pour apercevoir Castiel derrière eux, enfournant un petit sac sur ses épaules.

\- Je montrais juste à Dean-o nos petits chiens de l'enfer.

Dean hausse ses épaules vers le nouvel arrivant puis, son regard le scrute.

\- Tu as laissé tombé le trench, Cas ?

L'interpellé lève un sourcil et son visage se penche légèrement sur la droite.

\- Non, Dean, je l'ai simplement rangé dans mon armoire.

Gabriel soupire alors que Dean hoche la tête. Castiel a revêtu un jean noir, des tennis, un tee-shirt bleu et une veste de jogging foncée. Dean approuve nettement plus cette tenue que le costard-cravate et trench.

\- Vous êtes prêts ? questionne Castiel.

\- Attends, on part que tous les trois ?

\- Oui, nous allons devoir être discret.

\- T'inquiètes Dean-o, je protège ton petit cul ! sourit Gabriel en tapotant son épaule.

Puis, Castiel ouvre le portail et s'éclipse dans la rue. Dean et Gabriel suivent la marche, ce dernier refermant derrière lui et ils galopent en direction du nord.

* * *

Ils longent des immeubles, se cachant à l'intérieur à certains moments quand les bouffeurs se font trop nombreux, escaladant les étages jusqu'au toit, sautant de l'un à l'autre le plus silencieusement possible. Dean est ébloui par la grâce de Castiel, il enjambe chaque débris, chaque recoin tel un fauve. Dean n'est pas aussi silencieux et souple ni même Gabriel. Pourtant, ils arrivent à faire plusieurs kilomètres sans qu'aucun monstres ne se rendent compte de leur présence et ça, bien parce que c'est Castiel au commande. Ce dernier stoppe ces gestes en haut d'un immeuble et intime aux deux autres de faire de même. Il enlève son sac qu'il dépose devant lui et fouille l'intérieur sous le regard des deux hommes. Puis, il en sort des jumelles de la taille d'une main et insère ses yeux vers les lentilles. Dean et Gabriel scrutent les environs silencieusement en attendant que Castiel prenne la parole. Chose qu'il fait au bout de cinq minutes.

\- Mon dieu ! déclare t'il dans un souffle.

\- Quoi ? demande Dean en essayant d'observer dans la même direction.

\- Regardez dans la rue à côté de la plus grande tour, vous voyez les rôdeurs ? Et bien, avec ma jumelle, j'arrive à voir jusqu'à l'entrée de la ville tout au bout et il y en a autant.

\- Ca veut dire quoi ?

\- Il faudrait descendre plus bas mais si la route est bondée jusque là-bas alors ça veut dire qu'il y a une centaine même un millier de rôdeurs…

\- Et ils se dirigent droit sur nous…

Castiel hoche la tête en abaissant la jumelle et en observant Dean, le regard angoissé. Gabriel jure avant de se faire réprimander par Castiel et ce dernier range son outil dans le sac.

\- Combien de temps avant qu'ils atteignent l'hôpital ?

\- Moins de 24 heures... et encore... et nos murs ne sont pas assez solides s'ils décident de pénétrer dans l'enceinte.

\- On peut jouer la carte du silence, Cassie. Si personne ne les attire à nous, ils passeront simplement et continueront leur route.

Castiel se mord la lèvre, son regard rivé sur le nombre impressionnant de cadavres déambulant dans les rues de Washington.

\- Et si pour une raison quelconque, ils arrivent à entrer ? Nous serions tous condamnés, Gaby.

\- Alors c'est un risque que nous ne devons pas prendre. déclare Dean calmement.

\- Il faut prévenir Zach dans un premier temps.

Gabriel se lève et reprend le chemin en direction de l'hôpital. Castiel se redresse à son tour et décide de le suivre mais Dean l'arrête en l'agrippant par le bras.

\- Ecoute, Cas. Peu importe la décision de Zachary, on doit déguerpir. Toi et mon groupe, avec Claire.

\- Non, Dean. Toi et ton groupe, moi, je reste avec Zach.

Castiel s'enlève de son étreinte et s'éloigne rapidement sans un regard en arrière. Dean suit le mouvement, l'appréhension dessinant ses traits.

* * *

 **Youh youh ! Pas de repos pour nos loulous (y'a que des problèmes dans c'monde x))**

 **Qu'en pensez vous ?**


	7. 6) Routes séparées

Bonjour lecteurs/lectrices,

Et voici le sixième chapitre que je publie aujourd'hui (Mouais, demain, ca va être chaud bouillant)...

Malheureusement - _Heureusement pour mon cas_ -, j'ai enfin retrouvé du boulot et de ce fait, je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire comme avant. Cependant, je la continue, ne vous inquiétez pas, sauf que je pense publier la suite une fois par semaine. (Ne me haïssez pas, _please_ )

Bref, voilà l'info du jour ! Je vous laisse à la lecture.

* * *

 **Washington**

Dean se demande comment ça a pu partir en freestyle aussi rapidement. Tout avait pourtant bien commencé.

* * *

" _Dean avait rejoint son groupe, leur avait avoué le danger et ils s'étaient préparés à quitter ensemble la communauté. Puis, Dean avait jugé nécessaire de retrouver Claire - encore endormie - et de lui préparer un brancard pour l'emmener avec eux. Tout allait parfaitement bien jusqu'au moment où Dean avait entendu des coups de feu. Kévin était entré en trombe dans la chambre de Claire, le visage en larmes ravagé par un trop plein d'émotions._

 _\- Qu'y a t'il Kévin ? Qu'est c'qui s'passe ? avait demandé le châtain délaissant sa contemplation du corps inerte._

 _\- C'est… Zach vient de nous dire que… Il a…_

 _\- Calme toi, respire. Voilà. Je suis là. Prends ton temps._

 _Kévin avait alors inspiré et, dans un élan d'énergie, il avait tout avoué._

 _\- Tout le monde a paniqué quand Zach nous a appris pour les rôdeurs, Castiel a essayé de calmer l'assistance mais… C'était devenu un vrai champ de foire et, Anna, elle a… Elle s'est interposée entre Benny et Zachary et il lui a tiré dessus._

 _\- Comment ça ? De quoi ? Kévin ! Respire !_

 _\- Zach ! Il a tué Anna d'une balle dans la tête !_

 _Dean avait ouvert des yeux exorbités en comprenant ses paroles et il avait posé ses mains sur les épaules du jeune chétif._

 _\- Kévin ! Racontes moi ! Pourquoi Zach … ?_

 _\- Parce que Benny ne comprenait pas pourquoi Zachary voulait rester ici ! Alors, Zach a sorti une arme pour le dissuader de rester mais… Il a tué Anna d'une balle, Dean !_

 _Dean avait raffermit sa prise et Linda était apparue dans la pièce à son tour, hystérique._

 _\- KEVIN ! avait elle crié en prenant son enfant dans les bras._

 _Dean avait observé le soulagement de la mère de voir son fils en sécurité mais elle retrouva vite sa lucidité en se tournant vers le châtain._

 _\- Dean, tu dois nous emmener avec toi, c'est le chaos dehors ! Zach tire sur toutes les personnes qui passent le portail ! Il faut…_

 _\- Je ne pars pas sans mon groupe, Linda ! Il faut que je retourne dans ma chambre prendre des affaires, attendez moi ici tous les deux ! Je reviens, okey ?_

 _Ils avaient hoché la tête et Dean avait dévalé les couloirs rapidement. Ils étaient envahis de cris, de larmes et de coups de feu mais Dean ne s'était pas arrêté. Lorsqu'il avait atteint sa chambre, il avait remarqué qu'il ne restait plus aucun sac. Il fit demi tour en observant les personnes, espérant voir son grand frère dans la foule._

 _\- SAMMMMM ?_

 _Son cri avait résonné dans le bâtiment, son coeur battait à tout rompre, ses jambes dévalées les couloirs, les étages mais aucun de son groupe n'était visible. Il s'était, alors, résolu à retourner dans la chambre de Claire et sur le chemin, il avait aperçu des bouffeurs dévorer l'un des hommes de garde. Il avait empoigné son arme et tiré dans la cervelle des créatures qui s'obstinaient à déchirer le ventre de leur victime. Une balle. Deuxième balle. Troisième balle. Quatrième. Cinquième. Les bouffeurs étaient de plus en plus nombreux à envahir le couloir. Sixième balle. Dean rechargeait vite. Une balle. Deuxième balle. Plus il en tuait, plus il avait l'impression que leurs nombres se multipliaient. Une main s'était posée sur son bras et le forçait à reculer mais Dean tirait encore et encore, visant à la perfection le visage des monstres qui avançaient dans sa direction._

 _\- DEAN ! LAISSE TOMBER ! SUIS MOI !_

 _Dean s'était débattu, il avait simplement envie de tuer tous ses monstres. Troisième balle. Quatrième balle._

 _\- DEAN !_

 _Il s'était réveillé en apercevant le nombre de rôdeurs se diriger vers lui et avait couru vers la chambre de Claire. Il n'avait pas vérifié si la personne le suivait, il était seulement concentré sur la petite fille. Quand il l'avait atteint, Claire était seule, Kévin et Linda n'étaient plus là. En soupirant, il avait débranché tous les fils qui reliaient l'enfant et l'avait porté dans ses bras._

 _\- Dean…_

 _Ce fut à cet instant qu'il s'était retourné pour observer son interlocuteur. Castiel se tenait droit dans le couloir, jetant des regards à droite et à gauche._

 _\- Tu veux que je la laisse ici, peut-être ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que non, Dean. Dépêches toi, des rôdeurs arrivent !_

 _Et ils étaient, finalement, sortis tous les trois, laissant les quelques survivants se débattre avec les morts."_

* * *

Dean est perdu, se remémorant sans cesse les événements. Il espère que Sam s'en est sorti, bon sang, il prie même le seigneur d'avoir épargné sa vie. Son groupe… Comment avait il pu courir droit devant lui alors qu'il avait peut-être laissé sa famille derrière lui ?

\- Dean ?... Mange.

\- Est ce que tu les as vu ? Sam ? Bobby ? Ash ? Jo ? Charlie ?

Castiel secoue la tête de gauche à droite et Dean se lève pour observer la scène devant lui à travers la vitre, ses mains nouées autour de sa nuque.

\- Ils devraient être là, c'était notre point de ralliement en cas de problème, merde ! Ils auraient dû… Ils devraient…

\- DEAN !

Dean sursaute devant le ton employé de son partenaire et il se retourne pour le dévisager. Castiel l'observe en lui tendant une boite de conserve comprenant des haricots crus. Dean secoue la tête déclinant la nourriture. Hors de question qu'il avale quoique ce soit alors que ces amis servent peut-être, à l'instant, de dîner à des cadavres ambulants.

\- Comment arrives tu à être aussi calme et à avoir la dalle alors que nos potes se font bouffer l'oignon ?

\- Dean… Te laisser mourir de faim ne va pas servir à grand chose.

\- Depuis quand tu me tutoies ?

Castiel hausse les épaules en avalant une bouffée de légumes. Dean reporte son attention vers leur ancien refuge. Des bouffeurs en sortent, certains avec un ventre plus rond dévoilant clairement qu'ils se sont nourris et Dean en a un haut le coeur. Peut-être Sam… ou Jo... ou… Des larmes s'insinuent autour de ces cils mais il se refuse de craquer devant Castiel, son ange gardien. Parce que, ouais, il l'avait sauvé quand même. Si il n'était pas intervenu, Dean n'aurait plus eu de balles et les bouffeurs lui auraient sauté dessus, bon sang. Il aurait dû être plus raisonnable, plus prudent. C'était un monde dangereux et Dean ne voulait surtout pas servir de repas à une bande de carnivores déjantés. Sûrement pas.

\- Je pense à mes frères. Gaby… Balth…

\- Ce sont tes frères ?

\- Depuis l'apocalypse, oui.

Dean hoche la tête, pensant lui-même à son frère. Il avait promis à son père de veiller sur lui, il en avait la garde depuis qu'il était né et c'était bien la première fois qu'il ne l'avait plus dans son champ de vision… Son coeur se serre. C'était impossible qu'il soit mort. Impossible. Dean ne l'accepterai jamais. Il le retrouvera et l'insultera de tous les noms. Parole de scout !

\- Dean ?

\- Hmmm ?

\- Claire, elle…

Dean entend du mouvement et ces yeux se fixent sur le petit corps étendu sur un drap que Dean a déniché en rentrant. Les cils longs foncés de l'enfant papillonnent et Dean se met à sourire en observant Castiel s'approcher tendrement du corps fin.

\- Doucement. Chut. Voilà. C'est bien, Claire. Non, non. Prends ton temps, tu es en sécurité.

Le ton paternel qu'emploie Castiel rend Dean attendrit et serein et la petite fille semble du même avis puisqu'elle se laisse bercer par ses paroles. Castiel la redresse et lui tend le goulot d'une bouteille d'eau à ses lèvres. Elle accepte et boit quelques petites gorgées sous le regard satisfait de l'ange. Oui, ce surnom lui correspond bien d'après Dean. Un ange avec un halo et des plumes. Des plumes blanches argentées. Pur et aimant.

\- Je m'appelle Castiel, Claire.

\- T'es un ange ? Je suis _morte_ ?

Dean lève un sourcil et écoute l'échange silencieusement, ne voulant pas briser le lien que semble unir ces deux personnes.

\- Mon nom est celui d'un ange mais je n'en suis pas un, Claire.

\- Tu es beau comme eux.

Castiel lui sourit et la redresse un peu plus, l'asseyant confortablement sur la couverture.

\- Je vais regarder les bandages qu'ils te restent, ça ne te dérange pas ?

Claire secoue la tête et Castiel s'attelle à la tâche sous son regard curieux et angoissé. Puis, quand l'ange du jeudi estime qu'il n'y a pas de danger et qu'aucune blessure ne s'est ouverte, il lui tend une boite d'haricots qu'elle mange sans rechigner. Dean s'approche doucement considérant que le moment est venu de faire son apparition.

\- Bonjour Claire.

L'interpellé sursaute, se rendant compte de sa présence, et son sourire s'élargit quand elle s'aperçoit de son identité.

\- Dean ? Je suis contente ! Tu m'as manqué !

\- Moi aussi, ma belle !

\- Ou est Jo ? Et Charlie ? Tu as vu Maman ? Elle va être contente de te revoir !

Dean se mord la lèvre. Comment apprendre à une enfant qu'elle est orpheline ? Et pourquoi c'était toujours à Dean d'avouer ce genre d'événement ?

\- Claire…

Son ton est calme, posé mais il ne peut empêcher un soupir de tristesse traverser ses lèvres.

\- Elles sont mortes ? Maman aussi ? Et papa ?

\- Je… Je suis désolé Claire.

\- Nous ne savons pas pour Jo et Charlie mais… reprend Castiel tristement.

Des larmes perlent les joues de la gamine mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Elle pleure, dans un silence pesant où seul des grognements lointains envahissent l'espace. Puis, elle écarte ses bras et se laisse tomber dans les bras de Castiel, cachant son visage, laissant de fines gouttes tremper le tissu. Le regard de Dean change de direction, se recentrant sur la cour en contrebas toujours autant envahi. L'air est suffocant, le soleil s'effrite et la lune prend sa place.

* * *

Lorsque Dean se réveille, c'est pour observer la complicité des deux êtres devant lui qui se partagent un bon repas. Il sourit, heureux de voir la jeune Claire être à nouveau joyeuse.

\- Pfff, tu es trop drôle !

Castiel continue à grimacer sous les rires soutenus de l'enfant, le visage de celui-ci éclairé par l'apparition des rayons du soleil. Dean se redresse et le silence se fait dans la salle. Dean se lève, embrasse le front de Claire et grignote un morceau de biscuit mou en s'asseyant autour d'eux.

\- Il va falloir qu'on s'en aille, on ne peut pas rester ici éternellement.

\- Et ton groupe, Dean ?

\- Ils ne viendront pas, ils l'auraient déjà fait. On a laissé nos véhicules à l'entrée de la ville, peut-être qu'ils y sont. Faut qu'on aille voir.

Dean porte son attention vers la petite blonde installée à ses côtés.

\- Je sais qu'Amélia t'a appris à te battre, Claire, du moins, à te défendre mais je veux que tu saches qu'avec moi… et Castiel, tu es entre de bonnes mains, d'accord ?

\- Je sais, Maman t'aimait bien, moi aussi je t'aime bien. Et lui, je l'aime bien aussi, il est marrant.

Castiel sourit et Dean avale sa dernière bouchée.

\- Claire, tu peux plier le drap, s'il te plaît.

L'interpellé hoche la tête et s'éloigne vers le coin de la salle. Dean observe Castiel et celui-ci en fait tout autant.

\- Dean, si ton groupe ne se trouve pas auprès des véhicules, nous devrions prendre la route vers Detroit. Un groupe de survivants nous avait appris qu'il existait un laboratoire qui recherchait activement à combattre le virus. Nous avons besoin de réponses.

\- Je sais, Cas. Je sais bien… mais je partirais que quand je saurais que mon groupe va bien. En attendant, on va jusqu'aux voitures, okey ?

\- On décide après, ça me va.

Dean sourit en se rendant compte de la chance qu'il avait eu de croiser un mec de ce genre. Il se lève, Castiel aussi, et il empoigne son couteau arrivé à la porte.

\- On joue sur la discrétion, d'accord Claire ? On se faufile le plus silencieusement possible. Surtout, Claire, tu ne cries pas, okey ?

\- Je serais derrière elle, Dean.

Dean ouvre la porte, une goutte de sueur dévalant son cou. Une centaine de bouffeurs venait d'entrer dans les rues et, à partir de ce moment, l'ascension jusqu'à l'entrée de la ville promettait d'être ardue mais Dean n'allait pas se décourager. Il allait sauver Claire et Castiel, il retrouvera son frère, Ash, Jo, Charlie et Bobby, il rejoindra le laboratoire, il exterminera ce virus de merde et il reprendra sa vie paisible d'antan. Oui, un sacré programme.

Son corps s'insère dans le couloir calme de l'immeuble. Il décide de prendre l'escalier de secours qui mène à l'arrière du bâtiment et le descend. La descente fait résonner ses pas sur le métal dans la ruelle mais il ne veut pas ralentir et, lorsque ses pieds touchent le sol, il se jette sur le crâne de la première créature. Les suivantes sont encore assez éloignées, permettant à Dean de sortir son pistolet silencieux, et les balles percutent l'air pour finir dans la gueule béante des morts.

\- Allez ! chuchote t'il en aidant Claire à dévaler les dernières marches.

Il recharge son arme tandis qu'il entend Castiel tirer. Dean décharge son arme sur six créatures et le recharge à nouveau.

\- On se faufile dans les petites ruelles, Cas ?

\- On te suit.

Dean ouvre la marche, pointe son pistolet sur les créatures les plus proches et tire sans plus aucun scrupule. Castiel s'occupe de ceux de derrière tandis que Claire essaye de rester la plus silencieuse possible entre eux. Ils traversent une nouvelle ruelle mais Dean s'arrête en remarquant qu'elle mène droit vers une rue bondée.

\- Merde !

\- Dean, l'escalier !

Dean se retourne vers un mur et un escalier de secours se situe dans son champs de vision qui mène jusqu'au toit de la grande tour. Il agrippe, sous les aisselles, l'enfant et l'incite à monter rapidement.

\- Monte, Cas, je m'occupe d'eux, je vous suis.

Dean tire sur un crâne brûlé, puis sur une femme en décomposition, sur un homme à la peau trouée de balles et, enfin, il escalade à son tour les quelques marches fragiles en se tenant fermement aux barres empêchant les bouffeurs d'être à leur portée.

\- Doucement, Claire. Prends ton temps, tient fermement l'échelle. parle Castiel en s'élevant.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils se retrouvent tous les trois sur le haut du toit. Claire se laisse retomber au sol, fatiguée, des larmes perlant sa peau pâle. Castiel l'étreinte, le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits tandis que Dean fait le tour du bâtiment.

\- Merde, merde, merde ! Il faudrait qu'on saute sur le bâtiment d'en face, il est à un peu moins de deux mètres.

\- Pourquoi ne veux tu pas qu'on descende dans l'immeuble ?

\- Tu as vu le nombre de rôdeurs en bas ? On va pas pouvoir en sortir sans se faire choper.

\- Claire ne va pas pouvoir sauter, c'est beaucoup trop loin.

\- Je sais, je sais…

Dean se mord la lèvre, ses yeux rivés sur le toit d'en face. Puis, sa main se pose sur sa nuque et un soupir traverse ses lèvres. Il se retourne, passe derrière Castiel et fouille le sac pour en sortir le drap qu'il tend à ce dernier.

\- Claire, viens sur mon dos, allez !

\- Dean ? Non, c'est…

\- Tu as une autre solution peut-être ?

\- Je vais le faire, je suis plus souple.

Dean lève un sourcil dans sa direction.

 _\- Hé_ , moi aussi je suis souple ! Okey, j'suis pas aussi félin que toi mais j'peux me débrouiller !

\- Dean… Fais moi confiance.

Dean le dévisage. Pouvait il lui faire confiance ? Bien sûr que oui, ce mec lui avait sauvé la vie. Il hoche la tête et aide Claire à s'agripper dans le dos bien bâti de Castiel. Bien bâti ? Dean se reprend en enroulant le drap autour d'elle et l'attache au torse musclé de son ange gardien.

\- Tu ne le lâches pas, Claire. Tes jambes, enroule-les. Voilà ! Bon, je prends le sac et je saute en premier, ok ?

\- On te suit.

Dean prend de l'élan, souffle et ses jambes sprintent jusqu'au rebord du toit. A cet instant, il donne une légère pression à son pied droit et son corps se soulève, sans attache, autour de l'air frais. Puis, en quelques secondes, son pied trouve appuie sur le béton et il fait une roulade pour amortir sa chute. Il se relève aussitôt pour apercevoir Castiel se lancer dans le vide, Claire fermant fortement les yeux, tandis que le sauteur vole. Dean hausse les sourcils. Bon sang, on dirait un putain d'ange en train de voler. La chute se termine avec grâce, Castiel accroupi sur le bitume. Comment fait il ? Avec une charge, pas bien lourde, mais une charge quand même, il devrait avoir les jambes cassées, non ?

\- Tu vois, Dean, tu peux me faire confiance. Ca va, Claire ? dit il en se redressant adroitement.

\- Ca.. Ca va… dit elle en reprenant son souffle.

Dean détache le drap et laisse Claire descendre. Son regard scrute celui de Castiel.

\- T'es qui, mec ? Un mec bordé de couilles ou un putain d'ange venu du ciel ?

\- Peut-être les deux.

Ils se sourient, oubliant l'espace d'un instant, cette misérable vie qu'est la leur. Puis, l'échange se brise et Dean observe les alentours.

\- La ruelle en bas est plutôt calme, on descend ici.

Dean agrippe les barreaux et les descend vite suivi par Castiel et Claire. Une fois en bas, il extermine les quelques bouffeurs et il scrute la rue menant à l'entrée de la ville. Quand il remarque la présence de ses deux partenaires, il pose son dos contre le mur.

\- On court droit devant. Les voitures sont à deux kilomètres, on ne s'arrête pas. Claire, tu viens sur mon dos.

Claire accepte et se laisse attraper. Puis, Dean serre ses petites jambes autour de lui et souffle.

\- Allons y !

Une course effrénée s'ensuit, Dean galope, Castiel à ses côtés. Des rugissements surgissent à droite et à gauche mais ils ne cessent de dévaler la pente, fixant l'horizon, imperturbables. Leurs souffles se mêlent dans l'air, leurs pieds les brûlent mais rien ne les arrêtent parce qu'ils savent que droit devant eux, un nouveau destin les attend.

* * *

 **Verdict pour ce chapitre ?**

Je tenais à remercier tous les fidèles à me lire et, également, ceux qui ne se prononcent pas.

Merci encore et encore !


	8. 7) Sur le chemin

Bonjour, bonjour !

Bon, et bien, vous avez de la chance, je suis dans les temps avec ce chapitre (Ouf') et donc vous avez la possibilité de le lire à la date convenue (-1 mais comme j'ai publié samedi, je suis mon déroulement de trois-quatre jours) ! En espérant que la suite se fassent aussi dans les temps (ce que je redoutes... _Pardonnez moi !_ )

Bref, j'attends vos reviews sur ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture,

* * *

 **A 8h de Détroit : Washington**

Lorsque Dean et Castiel aperçoivent au loin la chevrolet Impala, un sentiment de pur satisfaction se dessine sur leur visage. Du moins, au début, parce que Dean se rend vite compte que le 4x4 a disparu. Ses yeux se plissent, incertains. Comment devait il réagir ? Est ce bien son groupe qui la prit ? Si oui, ils l'ont abandonné, non ? Ils se sont échappés sans lui, sans l'attendre, sans envisager une seule seconde qu'il était encore en vie ? Il aurait du avoir un peu de haine, du mépris pour "sa famille" et pourtant, Dean se dit qu'il serait heureux de savoir qu'ils vont bien. Tous. Son bonheur s'accentue quand il remarque un plan et une note sur le capot de sa voiture.

" _Dean, c'est Sam, je prie pour que tu lises ce message. Nous partons vers Détroit, Gabriel et Balthazar nous ont appris qu'un labo de recherche y a été créé. Rejoins nous la-bas._ "

Le soulagement se voit sur son visage et il laisse Claire descendre de son dos avant de tendre le morceau de papier à son partenaire.

\- Gaby et Balth sont en vie…

Il n'est pas le seul à être ravi, Castiel sourit, heureux et soulagé. Dean ne perd pas de temps et ouvre le coffre de l'Impala pour y déposer le sac que lui tend son ange.

\- Bon, je suppose qu'on prend la route direction Détroit alors.

\- Il me semble que c'est la meilleure solution. acquiesce Castiel bien droit.

\- Dean ?

La voix de Claire est teintée de mélancolie, de peur alors Dean cesse de visionner son coffre pour l'observer. Claire recule doucement, le regard embué, ses lèvres tremblantes mais elle reste fixé sur quelque chose qui se situe derrière lui. Dean se retourne en même temps que Castiel et il se fige. Une créature blonde s'approche, en rampant. Doucement. Elle se sert de ses ongles pour battre le bitume, pour se diriger vers eux. Ses yeux sont rouges, gorgés de sang, ses dents claquent dans l'air mais aucun bruit ne sort de cette bouche autrefois attirante. Aujourd'hui, elle ne ressemble à rien. Elle est plus rouge qu'avant, écorché, demandant simplement de goûter la chair tendre de leur peau.

\- Jo…

Dean crie en agrippant son poignard, ses yeux hurlant son désespoir et il s'avance, recule. Son regard déviant pour revenir sur la foutue créature qui continue de s'approcher, toujours plus près. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Dean crie encore, sa voix écorchant l'air froid puis il se laisse tomber à genoux, des larmes se déversant par centaines de gouttes sur son visage ravagé par la haine, la défaite, la perte de "sa petite soeur". Il ne cesse de l'observer ramper vers lui.

\- POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? POURQUOI TOI, JO ?

Son poing atterrit sur le goudron. Une fois. Deux fois. Son deuxième poing suit le même mouvement. Il est à quatre pattes, battant la route de ses mains et il n'arrête pas d'hurler son prénom. Son ancien prénom. Quand elle était encore humaine.

\- Dean…

La main de Castiel se pose sur son épaule alors il stoppe tous ses gestes. La main disparaît et, lorsqu'il lève enfin le regard, il voit Castiel imprégner sa lame dans le cerveau du monstre. Doucement. Tendrement. La créature est morte, gisant sur la route abîmée mais Dean reste accroupi, ses dents mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi elle ? Comment ? Son devoir était de la protéger et, encore une fois, il avait foiré. Comment était ce possible ? Il s'approche du corps et l'observe attentivement en n'hésitant pas à la déplacer sur le dos.

\- Elle n'a pas été mordu.

Il inspecte chaque parcelle de peau. Aucune griffure. Aucune morsure. Rien qui pourrait l'avoir transformé en ce monstre. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi était elle ici ? Pourquoi était elle transformée en bouffeur ? Comment était ce possible ?

\- Comment ça ? questionne Castiel dans un souffle en se penchant à ses côtés.

\- Elle a juste une balle dans l'épaule, dans le ventre et dans la poitrine droite. Elle a une fracture au niveau de la cheville.

Dean a repris ses esprits. Il ne comprend pas. Comment était ce possible qu'elle se soit métamorphosé en cette créature ? Il devait bien y avoir une putain d'explication dans ce bordel !

\- Dean ?

\- Vas dans la voiture, Claire.

\- Dean, ils arrivent !

Dean se retourne et observe une masse de rôdeurs se diriger vers eux.

\- Merde !

Les deux hommes se lèvent à la hâte et le châtain fait un signe de tête à son partenaire pour qu'il s'installe rapidement dans le véhicule. Puis, il s'accroupit à nouveau et embrasse la chevelure de Jo, une larme s'écoulant sur sa joue.

\- Dean…

\- On s'en va, je sais.

Il se relève vite et prend place derrière le volant. La clé tourne, le moteur rugit et les roues grisent le sentier, éloignant les survivants de la masse derrière eux.

* * *

Claire dort sur la banquette arrière, un drap couvre entièrement son corps, son souffle est régulier, emmenant l'habitacle dans un cocon agréable. Castiel a les yeux rivés sur la route devant lui. Aucun mot ne brise l'air. Dean se décide à supprimer ce silence, il ne veut pas penser à ce qu'il vient de voir.

\- Détroit alors ?

Son ange tourne le visage vers lui et il répond par un simple hochement de tête. Le conducteur soupire, cherchant une conversation, un truc qui le fera oublier... _Jo_ , pour le moment.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais rester avec Zachary ? Tu sais, ton histoire de "je lui en serais à jamais reconnaissant" ? interroge t'il en balançant sa main dans le vide.

\- Il… Il a tué, Dean… Devant moi, sans aucun remord. Il n'a pas hésité, comme si… _comme s'il n'attendait que ça_.

\- Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, Cas.

\- De toute évidence, non.

Dean jette un regard vers lui, l'ange semble désappointé, déçu et il se déteste d'avoir fait confiance à cet être humain. Pas si humain que ça, finalement. Un démon, peut-être. Un putain de démon qui a abusé de cette fin du monde pour assouvir ces pulsions morbides.

\- Tu m'as dit qu'il t'avait sauvé mais… de quelle façon ?

Voilà que l'aîné des Winchester s'intéresse aux autres, du moins, à lui, principalement. _Hé_ , il l'avait sauvé tout de même, il pouvait faire un effort. Il l'aimait bien, ce type.

\- Quand ça a commencé, c'était la panique à chaque coin de rue. Je sortais du travail, je suis comptable, _j'étais_ … Quand un type m'a poignardé dans le dos en pensant que j'étais un rôdeur. J'ai essayé de m'extirper de la ruelle en rampant quand les créatures sont apparues. Zach est arrivé et il m'a emmené, il m'a soigné, m'a nourrie, logé. J'avais confiance en lui, Dean.

\- Tu es avec ce mec depuis le début ?

Castiel hoche simplement son visage en reportant son attention sur la route. _Merde_ , il avait failli crever au début de l'apocalypse tout ça à cause d'un putain de mec qui avait paniqué...

\- Et le gars qui t'a poignardé ?

\- C'était Benny, je lui ai pardonné.

Oh bah ça alors ! Le Benny en mode gardien ? Celui qui semblait pas du tout dérangé par la fin du monde et qui avait avoué à Dean qu'il l'appréciait ? Ce mec là ? Et dire qu'il lui paraissait sain aux premiers abords, voilà que c'était un meurtrier qui avait failli buter la vie de son ange.

\- Tu lui as pardonné ? Mec, sérieux, il a essayé de te _tuer_ !

\- Il pensait que j'étais un rôdeur, il m'a secouru avec Zach.

\- J'espère bien, tiens.

Castiel sourit et Dean se surprend à vouloir chercher son regard ou à vouloir juste le regarder, les deux peut-être.

\- Et toi, Dean ?

\- Quoi, moi ?

\- Tu faisais quoi avant ?

L'intéressé se mord la lèvre en souriant et son regard bascule légèrement derrière lui. Claire dort encore, à poings fermés.

\- Je suis sûre que tu étais vigile ou policier… Videur ? Militaire !

\- Ah ouais ? Et qu'est ce qu'y te fait penser ça ?

Castiel hausse les épaules tout en réfléchissant à la question avant de reporter son attention dans les iris émeraudes de son partenaire qui la brise rapidement en observant la route.

\- Ta carrure et ta posture qui imposent le respect et l'obéissance.

 _\- Hein_ ?

Qui imposent le respect et l'obéissance ? C'est quoi ça ? Un rire sort de ses lèvres et envahit l'intérieur de l'Impala sans pour autant que Claire ne se réveille. Elle avait besoin de sommeil, cette petite. Elle avait pris une balle, nom d'un chien, c'est pas rien.

 _\- Hé_ non, Cas, je n'étais rien de tout ça !

\- Ah bon ? Je ne me trompes que rarement, c'est forcément en rapport.

Le conducteur lève un sourcil devant la persuasion du passager à ces dires. Un sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres et il décide de balayer les interrogations que se posent son sauveur.

\- Mécano. Je t'assure, je réparais des bagnoles, des voitures de collections pour la plupart… C'était cool comme boulot, j'adorais l'odeur du cuir, de l'huile, l'essence aussi. J'ai eu _baby_ grâce au garage, j'ai pu la retaper à moindres coûts.

 _\- Baby_ ?

Castiel a penché la tête sur le côté et des petites pattes d'oie se sont formées autour de ses yeux.

\- Ma voiture, Cas. Mon Impala chevrolet. Mon bébé.

 _\- Oh_ !

Un silence serein se fait pendant une quinzaine de minutes et Dean reprend la parole.

\- Mon père était militaire, voilà sans doute pourquoi tu trouves que "j'impose le respect et l'obéissance".

\- Je le savais ! Qu'est il devenu ?

Les jointures du conducteur se crispent sur le volant et sa mâchoire se contracte. Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'il en parle ? Son père était censé être un héros, un immortel mais, finalement, c'était juste un moins que rien, un zéro.

\- Il est mort.

\- A la guerre ?

Un rire dénué de sentiments sort de sa bouche. Si seulement il avait pu crever sur le front, Dean aurait été plus… comment dit-on déjà ? Plus enclin à lui pardonner d'être parti si tôt?

\- Oh non, mon père est mort devant moi quand ce merdier est apparu.

 _\- Oh_ ! Je suis désolé, Dean.

Ce dernier secoue ses épaules en évitant bien de noyer son regard dans le sien. A vrai dire, il est juste encore paumé sur la sensation que les yeux de Cas lui prodigue.

\- Dean… Je suis heureux, tu sais, de faire ce bout de chemin à tes côtés.

Ce bout de chemin ? Oula, non, Dean ne le voyait pas de cette oreille.. Ouais, ok, l'expression est étrange.

\- Non, Cas. Pas un bout de chemin. A partir de maintenant, je ne te lâches pas d'une semelle.

Parole de scout ! Il a déjà perdu Ellen et… _Jo._ Hors de question qu'il perde son ange gardien. Ce dernier sourit avant de jeter un oeil sur la carte.

\- Tu crois qu'ils ont trouvé un remède à Détroit ?

\- Ce serait un putain de miracle mais ouais, j'espè… Merde !

L'impala tousse, le moteur baisse le régime et elle cale sous le regard énervé du conducteur qui frappe le volant de sa paume.

\- Fais chier !

\- Ta _Baby_ à quoi ?

\- J'ai pas fait gaffe mais elle manque juste de liquides. Putain ! Y'a pas un patelin dans le coin avec une station ?

Castiel observe le plan consciencieusement alors que Dean essaye tant bien que mal de faire tourner le moteur.

\- Allez _Baby_ , juste quelques kilomètres de plus. Putain de _shit_ !

\- Qu'est ce qu'y a ? interroge Claire dans un bâillement alors qu'elle se redresse.

\- Panne de bagnole, ma jolie.

\- _Oh_.

Castiel soupire en tournant le visage vers Dean.

\- Pas de station à moins de 10 kilomètres, Dean.

\- 10 ? C'est une blague ?

Malheureusement, le regard sérieux de son ange lui apprend qu'il est loin de faire de l'humour. Dean grimace et ouvre la portière, vite suivi des deux autres.

\- Bon, bon, bon. Combien de temps jusqu'à Détroit ?

\- En voiture 7h30, à pied, on peut compter une bonne semaine.

\- Nous sommes dans quel coin ?

Castiel dépose la carte sur le capot et Dean et Claire se rapprochent. Ce premier montre de l'index un point sur la carte.

\- Pas loin de Rockville.

Puis, il suit une ligne tout en continuant.

\- La route que l'on prend est la plus rapide, là, tu vois. On pourrait prendre une voiture sur le chemin, non ?

\- Mmmmf, je ne veux pas me séparer d'elle.

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, Dean.

Dean lève les yeux en admirant sa _Baby_ , un soupir de détresse traversant ses lèvres. Pour autant, Cas avait raison, ils ne pouvaient plus avancer avec elle et, le temps qu'ils trouvent de quoi faire boire sa voiture, ils seront peut-être à des kilomètres d'elle. Sa main caresse le capot de sa voiture, puis, il se redresse et s'avance vers le coffre qu'il ouvre rapidement.

\- Bien, on vide la caisse, on prend tout ce qu'il y a dedans et on se bouge.

\- Il faut que l'on trouve de quoi se nourrir, il ne me reste qu'une boite de conserve. leur apprend Castiel en pliant la carte pour la ranger dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Dean referme le coffre tandis que Claire sort le drap de la banquette arrière. Elle l'enroule autour d'elle et Dean remarque que la température est nettement plus basse que celle d'hier. L'hiver est là. Il se dirige vers la petite blonde et l'aide à s'emmitoufler le mieux possible avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Si on croise un magasin, on s'arrête pour te trouver un bonnet et une écharpe.

Elle hoche la tête faiblement alors qu'il dévisage ses chaussures. Des petites bottines noirs trouées.

\- Et des chaussures aussi.

\- On fait un détour vers le centre de Rockville ? interroge Cas alors qu'il sort une bouteille d'alcool de la voiture.

Ce dernier la lève et dévisage Dean en haussant un sourcil. Dean secoue les épaules. La fameuse bouteille qu'il avait prit dans le bar à Lynchburg. Pas nécessaire. Pourtant, l'ange la cale dans son sac avant de refermer la portière.

\- On s'arrache pour Rockville. parle Dean en ouvrant la marche.

Les deux survivants se placent à sa hauteur suivant le même rythme et Claire place sa petite main dans celle de Castiel.

\- Combien de kilomètres jusque là-bas ?

\- Cinq, je dirais. répond l'ange à sa gauche.

Dean pose sa main sur la chevelure de l'enfant en l'ébouriffant un peu auquel Claire sourit. La route est calme, pas de cadavres gesticulant et Dean laisse ses esprits tourner autour de Jo et de sa mère. Prêt à profiter de ses cinq kilomètres pour commencer son deuil. Malheureusement, son ange ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

\- Dis, Dean, à ton avis, comment ça se fait que Jo soit devenue un rôdeur ?

Justement, Dean n'arrête pas d'y penser.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Cas.

\- Moi je sais. avoue Claire en serrant plus fortement sa main dans celle de Castiel.

Ce dernier et Dean la dévisagent sans pour autant stopper la marche.

\- Comment ça, _tu sais_ ? demande le châtain en jetant un regard vers le brun.

\- Et bien, Bob nous a dit que tout le monde a le virus et que si on mourrait de n'importe quoi alors on devenait des monstres. Sauf si notre cerveau est écrabouillé en pleins de morceaux. C'est Bob qui a dit ça.

Cette fois, les deux adultes arrêtent de bouger et Claire se voit contrainte d'en faire de même. Elle les observe mais ils ne font pas attention à elle. Ils se regardent entre eux. Longtemps. Dean se noie dans le saphir de Cas, cherchant du réconfort mais il s'aperçoit très vite que ce dernier recherche exactement la même chose.

\- Non… C'est… C'est impossible. finit il par murmurer.

\- Au contraire, Dean, tout s'explique. L'air, le virus qui s'est propagé à une vitesse folle, tout est cohérent.

\- Tu.. Tu veux dire que si je crève d'une putain de toux, je vais me réveiller en cannibale ?

Castiel hoche la tête d'un air grave et Dean fait deux pas en arrière pour vomir le malheureux biscuit qu'il avait avalé ce matin. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'essuie la bouche avec sa manche et se redresse. Merde alors, ils étaient tous condamnés à devenir un monstre un jour ou l'autre. Qu'ils se fassent mordre, griffer ou qu'ils meurent simplement d'un arrêt cardiaque, les amenaient à la même condition: Zombie-man. Génial ! Vraiment.

\- Jo est donc morte à cause des balles, hein ?

\- A priori vu qu'elle n'avait aucune morsure ni griffure.

\- Et bah, c'est chouette ! Bienvenue à _Zombieland_ , mes amis !

Son ton sarcastique fait grimacer Castiel alors que Claire couine, peureuse. Le brun serre son étreinte sur la jeune fille pour la rassurer mais Dean s'en fiche et reprend sa marche. Ses pensées tournées autour de cette déclaration. Il entend ses partenaires le rejoindre rapidement.

\- J'espère vraiment que le labo aura trouvé le remède parce que je ne vois plus aucune raison de rester vivant dans ce merdier.

\- Dean… Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens.

\- _Aucun sens_ , Cas ? Okey, vas-y, donne moi des raisons pour que je continue à me battre !

Castiel s'arrête à nouveau, entraînant Claire dans son sillage, et Dean fait quelques pas avant de se stopper à son tour.

\- Ton frère, déjà ! Claire, aussi ! Ton groupe !... Ils méritent que tu te battes pour eux, Dean. Ils méritent de vivre. TU mérites de vivre. Tu continueras à te battre pour eux jusqu'à ce qu'un remède soit trouvé !...

Castiel avait haussé la voix en pointant son index vers sa position. Puis, il se calme, lève un sourcil et baisse légèrement le visage vers le châtain.

\- Il y a... _moi aussi_ , je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me lâcher d'une semelle ? Tes priorités ont changé ?

Dean baisse les yeux tout en se massant la nuque, mal à l'aise.

\- Bien sûr que non, Cas. Tu as raison, mes priorités sont de vous sauver, chacun d'entre vous. Toi, y compris.

\- Mes priorités sont les mêmes, Dean. Moi non plus, je ne veux pas te quitter, ni te perdre.

Dean sourit en haussant un sourcil.

\- C'est une déclaration d'amour, Cas ?

L'interpellé rougit rendant Dean de plus en plus souriant, satisfait de le perturber. Aucun doute que Castiel n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde la portée de ses paroles et Dean n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte.

\- Tu as flashé sur moi, avoue !

\- Tu n'es pas le centre du monde, Dean.

 _\- Ah bon_? C'est pas toi qui vient de me donner des raisons pour que je reste en vie ?

\- C'était… J'avais juste… _Mmmmh_. Reprenons la marche, d'accord ?

Dean continue de sourire en observant les deux survivants avancer dans sa direction et, lorsqu'ils le dépassent, il pose son bras autour des épaules du brun, un rire agréable traversant sa bouche.

\- Tu as raison, Cas, _défiles toi_ !

\- Je te savais imprudent, Dean, mais j'ignorais que tu étais _stupide_.

Dean se surprend à rire, un vrai rire qui sort des tripes. Agréable. Castiel l'accompagne vite suivi de Claire et ils reprirent leurs marches, sereins et reposés. Le bras de Dean toujours à la même place.

* * *

 **Chapitre calme qui amène une évolution sur la relation Dean/Cas.**

 **Commentaire ?:D**


	9. 8) Rockville

Bonjour,

Iouf', Chapitre 8 en ligne mes amis (vous avez de la chance, je suis dans les temps _Aaaah_ ) !

Encore un chapitre plutôt calme mais je ne garantie pas les prochains aussi peu mouvementés ;).

Place à la lecture, nous nous retrouvons en bas,

* * *

 **7h30 de Détroit : Rockville**

Claire a finalement trouvé quelques affaires plus confortables et chauds pour se tenir prête à survivre aux températures froides de l'hiver. Dean et Cas, aussi, par la même occasion. Des bouffeurs de chairs se trouvent à des coins de rue, s'excitant en entendant les trois humains faire leur apparition. Pour autant, aucun ne leur prête de l'attention. Ils sont trop lents et peu nombreux pour être réellement une menace. Les trois vivants passent juste leur chemin, tuant si c'est nécessaire. Dean s'arrête devant une station d'essence mais il rumine très rapidement en se rendant compte qu'elle a fermé bien avant tout ce calvaire. Ils continuent leur route en silence, guettant le moindre signe suspect, des armes de pointes à la main. Puis, au bout d'un moment, le bruit d'un moteur se fait entendre et les trois survivants décident de se planquer derrière un mur en béton, incertains sur la marche à suivre. Un pick up blanc entre dans leur champ de vision et s'arrête pratiquement à leur hauteur. Dean tend l'oreille en entendant des portières s'ouvrir et se refermer.

\- On fouille l'armurerie ? demande une voix aiguë.

\- Oui, ensuite, on se charge du poste de police à l'entrée de la ville. répond une voix féminine.

Dean se permet de se redresser légèrement pour apercevoir les nouveaux arrivants. Une des femmes a les cheveux courts noirs, dans la trentaine et elle est en tenue de shérif. Tout comme l'autre fille, une petite blonde rondelette qui semble suivre l'âge de la première. Deux shérifs. Puis, Dean aperçoit une jeune fille à côté d'eux, les cheveux longs bruns, un visage d'ange, habillée d'une masse de vêtements. Dean lui donne un peu moins de la vingtaine, seize peut-être. Trois femmes, seules. La question qu'il se pose actuellement est : peux t'il leur faire confiance ? Parce que mine de rien, il s'était bien fait avoir avec la bande de Washington… et d'Atlanta aussi. Il est vrai que, de naturel, il n'offrait pas sa confiance facilement mais encore moins dans le chaos d'aujourd'hui.

\- Hé ! Toi, le brun qui nous espionne ! Tu comptes nous mater encore longtemps ou tu te décides de bouger ?

Dean se redresse rapidement, mal à l'aise de s'être fait choper, rougissant un peu et Castiel et Claire se lèvent également sous les regards curieux des trois filles présentes. Puis, la plus âgée décide de faire quelques pas dans leur direction, ses yeux posés sur l'enfant.

\- Bonjour, ma jolie. Tu connais bien ces messieurs ? L'un d'eux est ton papa ?

Claire s'accroche à Castiel en secouant la tête pour répondre à la question numéro deux de madame la flic. La blondinette se rapproche de son amie en levant un sourcil.

\- Tu les connais bien, n'est ce pas ?

Claire répond en hochant la tête, timide, ne cessant pas de se coller au brun. Ce dernier observe calmement, le bleu océan se posant sur chaque femme présente. Dean estime qu'il est temps d'en apprendre plus sur les trois survivantes.

\- Vous n'êtes que toutes les trois ou on peut s'attendre à voir débarquer une élite de poulets ?

\- Nous sommes shérifs. Et vous ?

\- Nous étions plusieurs, nous ne sommes plus que trois. répond Castiel en posant bien ses mots.

Dean grimace. Bon sang, son ange vient de dévoiler clairement leur vulnérabilité. Bon, elles n'ont pas l'air de tueuses en série mais on ne sait jamais. On n'est jamais trop prudent, n'est ce pas ?

\- "Nous ne sommes que trois aussi. Nous avons… eu quelques débordements, il y a quelques semaines." parle la brune en émettant un petit sourire qui se veut convivial. "Je m'appelle Jody. Jody Mills. Shérif de Sioux Falls dans le Dakota du sud.

\- Le Dakota ? Ca fait une trotte d'ici. demande curieusement Dean.

Jody balaye ces dires d'une main et la blonde prend la parole.

\- Je suis Donna Hanscum, shérif de Stillwater dans le Minnesota. Ca fait une trotte aussi.

\- Moi, c'est Alex, la fille adoptive de Jody.

Castiel sourit tout en posant sa main sur la chevelure de la petite blonde.

\- Je vous présente Claire, et voici Dean. Quant à moi, c'est Castiel.

Dean grimace à nouveau. Il aurait bien fait les présentations si il était certain que ces filles n'étaient pas des monstres.. Monstres humains, bien sûr. Comme Zach par exemple.

\- Bon, et bien, vraiment ravi de vous avoir rencontrer, _hein_ , mais nous allons reprendre la route.

Dean presse le pas en prenant Claire par la main, obligeant son ange à suivre la marche. Cependant, Jody se place devant ce premier, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Dis donc, tu crois t'en sortir aussi facilement ? C'est toi, le voyeur, je te rappelles.

Dean se mord la lèvre tout en la fusillant du regard. Voyeur ? C'est un bien grand mot. C'était juste de la prudence, de la curiosité peut-être aussi, mais jamais il n'avait voulu jouer les pervers, _ah ça_ , non !

\- J'observe, c'est tout, _shérif_ ! Tu veux bien me laisser passer maintenant ? A moins que tu comptes me coffrer pour voyeurisme ?

\- Cette éventualité m'a traversé l'esprit mais tu te doutes que nous n'avons plus de postes à disposition.

\- Je m'en doutais, ouais.

Puis, étrangement, l'un comme l'autre se met à sourire et l'ambiance devient plus légère, agréable et Dean ne voit plus pourquoi il devrait partir.

\- Vous allez où comme ça ? interroge ce dernier en observant Donna donner une sucette à Claire qui la prend avec plaisir.

Une sucette ? Comme si c'était l'un des ingrédients indispensables à la survie… Dean lève les yeux au ciel dans la plus grande discrétion.

\- Nulle part, partout. On survit, le temps que les choses se calment.

\- Que les choses se calment ? Vous espérez que les bouffeurs meurent raides dans la seconde, _peut-être_ ?

Jody hausse les épaules sans le lâcher du regard.

\- Et vous ?

\- Détroit. répond Castiel en se plaçant à droite du châtain.

Étrangement, ce dernier ressent une légère lueur de jalousie dans son profond esprit. C'est vrai, quoi, il avait galéré à connaître des détails, d'avoir simplement des réponses quand il avait vu son ange pour la première fois. Et là, _là_ , il déballait sa vie sans problème. Alors pourquoi ne l'avait il pas fait avec lui ?

\- On peut vous accompagner à l'armurerie et au poste si vous voulez.

\- Des mains supplémentaires ne seront pas de refus. acquiesce Donna dans un sourire.

Les six survivants se dirigent dans l'armurerie, ferment les portes derrière eux et dévalisent le stock d'armes à portée de main. Jody s'apprête d'un lance flamme, Donna d'un fusil à pompe, Alex d'un six coups facile de tir, Castiel penche pour une longue lame blanche étincelante, en plus de son couteau de chasse et de son six coups, Claire se voit prendre une lame facilement empoignable et légère sous le commandement de Dean. Quant à ce dernier, il s'apprête d'un fusil d'assaut avec option silencieux et d'un sniper de dernière génération. Bref, autant dire que si des cadavres ambulants ou des gens mal intentionnés parviennent jusqu'à eux, aucun des six ne donne cher de leur peau. Ils continuent de fouiller, à la recherche de tout objet nécessaire.

\- Tu crois que nous devons leur proposer de nous accompagner jusqu'à Détroit ? murmure Cas à l'oreille de Dean derrière le comptoir.

Dean s'écarte un peu, mal à l'aise d'avoir aussi peu d'espace entre eux.

\- Tu en penses quoi, _toi_ ? chuchote t'il à son tour.

Castiel se repositionne plus près à nouveau et Dean rougit. Bon sang, pourquoi l'ange se doit il d'être aussi proche ? Les filles ne sont qu'à une bonne vingtaine de mètres devant eux, peu de risques qu'elles surprennent la conversation alors il s'écarte un peu en le fusillant du regard.

\- Espace personnel, Cas. J'ai pas besoin de sentir ton souffle sur ma peau pour t'entendre, hein ? fulmine t'il le plus silencieusement possible.

Cas se raidit mais il s'éloigne tout de même d'un pas.

\- Désolé.

Ce dernier baisse le visage et époussette sa veste d'hiver. Dean lève les yeux au ciel en émettant un sourire. Peut-être ne s'était il pas trompé finalement, Cas avait peut-être un crush pour lui. Bizarrement, ça le fit sourire. _Hé_ , même pour un hétéro, c'est sympa de se sentir désiré, peu importe le sexe. Tout à fait.

\- Et donc ? Tu en penses quoi ? redemande le châtain en scrutant le brun.

 _\- Ah oui_. Et bien, elles ne m'ont pas l'air méchantes et puis, il y a l'ado. Je me sentirais mal de savoir qu'elles sont seules dans ce monde alors que nous allons vers un futur espoir de guérison, non ?

\- Un espoir de guérison… Ca claque. Mais ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Attendons de rejoindre le poste de police et on prend une décision à ce moment là.

Castiel hoche la tête et s'éloigne rapidement comme si Dean venait de le brûler. Ce dernier lève un sourcil en l'observant. Qu'avait il fait pour qu'il se presse à partir ? Il souffle, soupire mais son esprit cesse de se questionner puisque Claire vient de s'accrocher à son torse.

\- Qu'y a t'il, Claire ?

\- J'ai entendu ce que vous avez dit. Moi, je les aimes beaucoup ces filles, Jody ressemble à maman, j'aimerais qu'elles nous accompagnent, tonton Dean.

Tonton Dean ? Mignon.

\- Nous en parlerons après, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Le leader embrasse le front de la petite blonde, ses deux mains autour d'elle et il surprend le regard attendri de Castiel et des filles vers lui. Il grogne en repoussant l'enfant en douceur, prend tout son arsenal et se dirige vers l'entrée de l'armurerie.

\- Bon, si y'a plus rien à voir, j'propose qu'on se barre.

Il n'attend pas de réponse et ouvre la porte, s'engageant dans la rue. Un visage déformé, des yeux rouges exorbités à la mâchoire difforme, se jette sur lui et des dents claquent l'air juste à côté de sa joue. Ses mains repoussent, au niveau du cou, la créature le plus loin possible de son visage mais la peau se disloque, engloutissant ses doigts dans la chair répugnante. Le bouffeur ne cesse de se débattre pour avoir la possibilité de le mordre, de goûter son sang, s'approchant de plus en plus dangereusement. Dean sent un corps se coller dans son dos, un souffle dans sa nuque et une lame passe au ras de sa joue pour se planter dans l'oeil du cadavre. Puis, le corps, le souffle et la lame disparaissent, le cadavre tombent au sol et Dean laisse un juron passer ses lèvres.

\- Ça va, Dean ?

Ce dernier se retourne pour apercevoir le couteau ensanglanté de Cas dans sa main et il se jette dans ses bras, décidément fier de l'avoir à ses côtés.

\- Putain, _mon pote_ , deuxième fois que tu me sauves la vie ! Merci, mec.

Il se repousse et se laisse englober dans le bleu océan de son partenaire. Aucun des deux ne pourraient dire combien de temps s'est écoulé mais ce fut la toux de Jody au loin qui leur fait prendre conscience qu'ils ne sont pas seuls. Quand ils se retournent, ils remarquent le sourire de Donna dans leur direction comme si tout venait de s'expliquer.

 _\- Quoi_ ? demande Dean d'une voix trop rauque pour être innocente.

\- Absolument rien. dit elle en levant les mains en l'air toujours avec ce même sourire.

Si le leader n'était pas quelqu'un de foncièrement gentil, il lui aurait refermé cette bouche avec son poing. Au contraire, il snobe juste cette _face_ et s'éclipse, enfin, dans la rue. Jody le suit, grimpe au volant vite suivit des autres et le pick up démarre vers leur prochaine destination.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivent au poste de police, ils tuent cinq morts vivants dans des tenues de gendarmes. Puis, ils ferment à l'aide de bout de bois les portes d'entrées principales. Pas que les rôdeurs ouvrent des portes mais des hommes, si. Hors de question qu'ils se fassent surprendre par des gens aussi peu recommandables que Zachary. Dean fait le tour du poste, sur le qui-vive avec Castiel tandis que les quatre filles font le tour des deux bureaux à l'entrée. Les deux survivants hommes aussi sexy que courageux pénètrent dans une pièce anciennement prévu aux délinquants, vu les cages de fer devant eux, et tuent quelques ex-prisonniers. Puis, ils entrent dans les anciens dortoirs et s'extasient devant les douches.

\- Tu crois qu'elles fonctionnent encore ? interroge Dean, les yeux pleins d'espoirs.

\- Les postes ont généralement un système électrique autonome et probablement un système de filtration d'eau. Si j'arrive à mettre la main dessus, je suis sûre qu'elles pourraient fonctionner. Ils ont leur propre alimentation en propane, l'eau sera chaude. annonce t'il de brut en blanc concentré.

 _\- Hé_ , mec, comment tu sais tout ça ? demande Dean, abasourdi.

Castiel secoue ses épaules et repart en direction du couloir. Dean reste un moment interdit avant de déposer tout son matos sur un des bancs centré dans la pièce. Puis, il fouille dans les casiers à la recherche de n'importe quoi d'utile. Enfin, au bout d'un moment et d'aucunes découvertes intéressantes, Castiel fait son apparition, tourne le bouton d'une des douches et l'eau se met à couler.

 _\- Putain_! Cas ! T'es mon ange, tu le sais ça ? Mon putain d'ange gardien ! rayonne Dean en infiltrant sa main sous l'eau chaude.

Castiel sourit en faisant de même.

\- Je sais pas toi mais moi, je me faufile dedans. apprend t'il en enlevant son haut.

\- C'est une invitation, Dean ? interroge l'ange en plissant les yeux.

Dean cesse de déboutonner son jean pour observer son interlocuteur, la bouche entrouverte.

\- Qu..Quoi ? Mai..Mais non, Cas. Qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer ?

Le rougissement de Dean n'aide pas le brun a comprendre quoi que ce soit. Ce dernier reprend son déshabillage, les doigts quelques peu tremblants. Hé, _mec_ , le type à tes côtés à un faible pour toi, à priori, et toi, tu lui proposes une douche ? Okey, Cas avait toutes les raisons de s'imaginer des trucs mais pas Dean. Bon sang, il est hétéro, les queues, c'est pas pour lui, c'est pas _son truc_. Il cesse de se poser des questions et entre en caleçon dans un des bloc. Castiel suit le même mouvement, juste à côté de lui. Les deux se laissent bercer par les fines gouttes d'eau tombant mollement sur eux. Ils ne pourraient dire combien de temps s'est écoulé mais ce fut l'arrivée de Claire qui les éloigne du jet.

\- Je peux, moi aussi ?

\- Bien sûr, ma jolie. Tiens, une serviette propre. Tu veux que Jody la prenne avec toi ?

\- Je sais faire une douche toute seule, tonton Dean.

Ce dernier se sèche les cheveux d'une serviette en souriant.

\- Je serais plus réconforté en ne te sachant pas toute seule surtout.

\- Alors oui, je veux bien être accompagnée.

Dean dépose la serviette et s'éloigne vers l'entrée du poste. Il propose de prendre la relève du guet avec Castiel pendant que les filles profitent d'une bonne douche chaude. Chose qu'elles acceptent avec joie. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garçons se retrouvent devant la baie vitrée et picorent des restes de viandes séchées que les filles avaient en stock.

\- On se repose ici ce soir et on reprend la route vers Détroit ?

\- Je l'envisage, oui. Cette ville est calme et un vrai repos serait mérité.

Castiel hoche la tête avant de tourner son visage vers le châtain, le visage sérieux.

\- Dean… Et si il n'y a rien à Détroit ?

\- J'espère que si mais si ce n'est pas le cas… On retrouve les autres et on part vers la mer. On se choppe un bateau et on y reste le temps qu'il faut.

Un soupir traverse les lèvres de Castiel mais il cesse de parler, observant simplement les fines gouttes de pluie qui viennent noyer la ville. Il prend une gorgée d'eau, assoiffé, et finit par la tendre au deuxième homme.

\- Tu sais, Cas, je te dois la vie. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, tu ne cesse de me sauver. J'en suis très heureux mais…

\- Tu te demandes pourquoi je l'ai fait, n'est ce pas ?

\- Tu ne me connais pas et pourtant…

Castiel penche le visage dans sa direction, ses yeux scrutant l'homme à ses côtés.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Dean. Tu penses aux autres, tu as même sauvé Claire alors que rien ne t'y obligeait. Tu as été le seul à penser à elle, endormie, alors que Washington était envahi. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour toi. Tu es un bon leader, tu fais les choix nécessaires à la survie de ton groupe sans penser à toi une seule seconde. J'ai beaucoup d'admiration, Dean.

\- Tu es comme ça, toi aussi.

Castiel secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Non, Dean. Jusqu'ici, je n'ai fait que suivre les ordres. J'ai dû tuer plutôt que de secourir.

\- Si tu fais référence au groupe de Bob, saches que tu n'avais pas le choix.

\- Nous avons toujours le choix, Dean. Je n'ai jamais fait les bons.

Dean prend appui sur ses genoux, ses yeux fixés sur le goulot de la bouteille.

\- Moi non plus, tu sais. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je regrette, que j'aurais dû faire différemment.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, Dean.

Ce dernier rit jaune.

\- Tous les gens qui m'ont fait réellement confiance sont morts, Cas. Alors, évite de le faire.

Sur ces mots, il se relève, prend un couteau et déplace quelques bouts de bois qui tiennent la porte.

\- Ou tu vas ?

\- J'ai besoin d'air.

Dean s'éloigne laissant à Castiel le soin de refermer derrière lui. Puis, il dévale les rues de la ville, à pas rapide, son cerveau à ébullition. Il s'était proclamé leader quand le virus à tuer son père parce que c'était l'aîné de la fratrie et donc, c'était son rôle de veiller au grain. Il avait sauvé son frère, Bobby et Ash. Puis, il avait rencontré Charlie, Jo et Ellen.. Ces deux dernières qu'il n'avait pas pu protéger. Un sourire dénué d'humour se dessine sur son visage. Ellen doit être furax là haut, elle lui avait fait confiance pour sauver sa fille… Elle n'aurait jamais dû confier sa vie à lui, jamais. C'était son mauvais choix. Certes, il avait secouru la petite Claire mais qui a dit qu'elle survivra longtemps avec lui comme chef ? Vu son quota, elle ne durera même pas quelques mois en vie. Dean n'était pas un sauveur mais un homme qui donnait de faux espoir à une population. Rien à voir avec un héros. Un rôdeur passe devant lui et s'approche en tendant ses deux immondes bras. Et si il mourrait là, maintenant ? Cas, Claire et les trois filles survivront sans doute mieux sans lui. Une main s'agrippe à sa veste en cuir et le visage balafré emplit son champ de vision. Il ne mérite pas de vivre, pas après avoir vu son père et ses amis mourir. Il était en parti responsable, de tout, la mort s'acharnait à lui coller aux basques. Une simple morsure et il mourra d'une fièvre, cessant de faire du mal aux autres. Une simple morsure et il oubliera tout, toutes ses déceptions et ses erreurs. Une simple morsure. Douloureuse. Pourtant, alors que le bouffeur ouvre sa gueule béante, Dean transperce son front de sa lame luisante et laisse le corps, enfin sans vie, tomber mollement à ses pieds. Si il meurt, tout de suite, il abandonne son petit Sammy et jamais il ne trahirait sa promesse, la promesse qu'il a faite à son père. Et puis, il y avait Cas dans sa vie à présent. Un homme qui lui a donné sa confiance, qui est prêt à se sacrifier pour lui. Il ne devait pas perdre foi en l'avenir. Détroit était la solution, sa solution. La mort, ce n'était rien, ce serait qu'un moyen de fuir. Et Dean n'était pas un fuyard. Il fait demi-tour, tuant un autre bouffeur à sa gauche. Puis, il repart à grandes enjambées vers le poste. Prêt à reprendre les rennes, sauver les gens, sauver Claire et Cas, se sauver lui-même. Il n'abandonnera pas, jamais.

* * *

 **Et oui, notre petit Dean qui se remet en question dans ce monde de fous.**

 **Verdict pour ce chapitre ?**


	10. 9) Détroit

Bonjour people !

Piouh, voilà le chapitre 9 (Ça devient de plus en plus chaud d'être dans les temps) mais, bref, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

 **Arrivée à destination : Détroit**

\- Descends, Claire !

Un feu ardent transperce l'air pour anéantir l'amas de bouffeurs agglutinés autour d'eux. Jody avait bien fait de prendre ce lance flamme. Ils ne meurent pas mais leur peau se disloque en une fondue bien dégoulinante rendant leur démarche plus lente. Suffisamment pour que Jody et Donna aient eu le temps de descendre en direction des égouts. Dean repasse un jet de flammes avant de se tourner vers Castiel.

\- Descends, je te suis.

Il entend le bruit commun des chaussures dévalant les marches en ferraille. Un coup de couteau à sa droite pour anéantir un zombie et à son tour de passer par la trappe qu'il referme rapidement. Malheureusement, l'échelle fragile se détache du béton et Dean se voit retomber au sol dans un fracas, son dos s'amortissant douloureusement.

\- Dean !

Deux bras musclées l'aident à se redresser. Dean laisse quelques minutes s'écouler afin de reprendre son souffle. Et voilà, encore une fois la malchance est de son côté. Il se relève en étirant son dos. Heureusement que les égouts ne sont pas profonds, une chute de 2 mètres passe encore. La lampe des filles éclaire la froideur du lieu mais rien n'est aussi exécrable que l'odeur à cet instant.

\- Ça va, Dean ?

L'interpellé hoche la tête vers Castiel en lui souriant.

\- J'suis solide comme le roc, Cas, t'inquiètes pas.

Il observe le couloir bétonné, le noir du tréfonds et soupire. Vraiment charmant comme endroit. Merci rôdeurs.

\- Bon, dès qu'on trouve une sortie, on la prend. Il faut qu'on arrive à choper un plan de Détroit. Ce doit pas être compliqué de trouver l'installation d'un labo, si ?

\- Et bien, si on part du principe qu'ils se sont installés dans ce genre d'endroit alors non, je sais où est implanté le laboratoire de recherches mais… Ils peuvent s'être délocalisé ailleurs.

Dean jette un nouveau coup d'œil vers Castiel, surpris. Qu'est ce qu'il ne sait pas _ce type_ ? Décidément, c'était une vrai perle, ce mec.

\- Sérieux, Cas, t'es une machine ou quoi ?

\- Non, un humain cultivé.

\- Evidemment. En dehors du boulot, j'suis sûr que tu étais le prototype même du mec qui passe son temps à la bibliothèque, _hein_ ?

\- J'veux pas vous déranger les garçons mais on devrait avancer, non ? demande Donna en éclairant le visage de Dean qui grimace.

Chacun reprend sa route, silencieusement, tendant l'oreille, les armes prêts à être utilisés. Jody et Donna ouvrent la marche, Claire juste derrière eux tandis que Cas et Dean la referment, protégeant leur arrière en cas de pépin.

\- J'adorais m'enfermer dans ce genre d'endroit, c'est vrai, mais je ne pense pas être le "prototype même du mec qui passe son temps à la bibliothèque". murmure t'il à l'oreille du leader au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

\- J't'ai pas demandé mais t'es marié ?

Dean referme la bouche en se mordant la lèvre. C'était quoi cette question ? Quel était le rapport avec les bouquins ? Et puis, pour quelle raison espère t'il que sa situation matrimoniale soit indiqué célibataire ? Bien sûr, comme si l'ange allait lui sortir qu'il est resté pur pour lui, évidemment… P.. Non mais c'était quoi ses pensées ? Nom d'un chien, il est hétéro ! A 200% en plus.

\- Enfin, je veux dire.. Tu vois.. Je me pose des questions, _quoi_.. Comme je connais rien à ta vie et…

\- Il y a une échelle, on sort là ? interroge Jody en s'arrêtant devant ladite sortie.

Dean l'aurait embrassé, épousé pour l'avoir sorti de ce mauvais pas. Il soupire à la hâte et se décide à monter l'échelle. Il soulève la plaque d'égout tranquillement, le plus silencieusement possible et observe les environs. Deux bouffeurs vers la gauche dans la ruelle, autrement, calme plat. Il coulisse la plaque et se soulève rapidement pour vider la rue. Lancement de sa machette vers le crâne immonde et décapitage de la deuxième tête avant qu'il intime aux autres de revenir à la lumière. Une fois tout le monde dehors, le leader posa sa main sur l'épaule de Castiel.

\- Bien, à toi de nous guider maintenant, Cas.

Le susnommé hoche la tête et ouvre la marche.

* * *

Le laboratoire de recherches est impressionnant et forme une bulle gigantesque. La bande de survivants se stoppe pour admirer la devanture de l'immense bâtisse. Le gouvernement avait du pognon, à n'en pas douter. Les entrées du bâtiment sont recouvertes par un rideau de fer interdisant la pénétration de l'extérieur. Dean soupire en frappant le volet de son poing.

\- Y A QUELQU'UN LÀ D'DANS ?

Il remarque des caméras de surveillance au dessus de chaque porte. Il fait un signe de la main vers l'une en souriant.

\- Bonjour, bonjour. Vous pouvez nous ouvrir ? C'est pas comme si y'avait pas de danger à l'extérieur, _hein_ , prenez votre temps surtout !

Un sourire cynique se dessine sur ses lèvres alors qu'il tape toujours le volet de son poing.

\- Youhouh ! On est là, ouvrez nous ! Sinon, on se laisse se faire dévorer devant vos caméras et vous aurez notre _putain_ de mort sur la conscience !

\- Dean…

\- Ta gueule, Cas. Ils vont finir par ouvrir !

Dean continue son manège un moment et Jody se met à faire de même sur les rideaux de fer.

\- Il n'y a personne, Dean.

\- Bien sûr que si, il n'y aurait pas toutes ses protections autrement !

Au bout de cinq minutes d'acharnement, des zombies font leur apparition au bout de la rue en entendant le vacarme de la bande. Dean sort son sniper et vise les têtes tout en hurlant.

\- Ouvrez nous, 'spèce d'enfoirés ! On a des gosses avec nous ! Putain ! Ouvrez cette put…

Un cliquetis singulier s'échappe dans l'air et l'un des volets s'ouvrent à mi-hauteur. Dean se retourne vers la bande et incite à Claire, Donna et Alex de passer sous l'ouverture.

\- Allez ! Grouillez, les bouffeurs se rapprochent !

En effet, une dizaine de rôdeurs viennent de rentrer dans un périmètre proche des cinq mètres. Castiel en supprime trois avant de se baisser pour entrer. Jody le suit de près tandis que Dean s'y insère de dos pour détruire le cerveau de ceux les plus proches. Puis, le rideau se referme juste devant lui et il se redresse serein en posant sa paume sur la grille.

\- Bande de tocards, vous l'avez dans le cul !

\- DEAN !

Il a juste le temps de se retourner que deux longs bras musclés se referment sur lui dans une étreinte agréable. Il a retrouvé son abruti de frère, enfin ! La joie qui se dessine sur leur visage est indescriptible et des larmes heureux se profilent sur leurs cils.

\- Mon dieu, Sammy…

\- Je le savais… Je savais que tu étais en vie ! C'est si bon… Si bon de te revoir parmi nous !

Dean brise leur étreinte sans pour autant enlever son bras de celui de son cadet et il le tapote gentiment de la paume. Il casse leur échange visuel et se tourne vers le hall d'entrée pour apercevoir tous les membres de sa famille: Bobby, Ash et…

\- Ou est Charlie ?

\- Elle va bien, Dean. Elle.. Elle se repose dans une chambre. lui apprend Sam dans un sourire compatissant.

Dean se masse la nuque en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Je l'ai vu.. Jo.. J'ai un truc à vous annoncer mais… Merde, venez là les mecs, j'suis tellement content de vous revoir sain et sauf.

Bobby et Ash se laissent entraîner dans un câlin de retrouvailles fort attachant. Bon sang, Dean est tellement heureux. Il salue d'un signe de tête Gabriel et Balthazar ainsi que Benny. Personne d'autre en vu de connu mais un homme en blouse blanche se situe à l'écart et Dean s'y approche tandis que les autres se présentent ou s'enlacent. L'homme en question a les cheveux courts, il est très fin, maigre même mais il a un sourire éloquent et lorsque Dean se trouve devant lui, il l'étreint sans que le châtain est le temps de répliquer.

\- C'est tellement chouette de voir de nouvelles têtes dans cette apocalypse de dingue !

Il se repousse dans un sourire, sourire encore plus équivoque quand il observe le regard perdu de son interlocuteur.

\- "Je suis Garth, fan des câlins. Tout le monde va y passer !" dit il en regardant les autres survivants, son index dirigé vers eux. "Tu es Dean, hein ? Et bah, tu es une vraie star ici, j'ai entendu ton nom une bonne vingtaine de fois, je vais peut-être te demander un autographe si tu…"

\- Bon, écoute, _mon vieux_ , je suis à deux doigts de te péter le nez si tu m'expliques pas pourquoi il t'a fallu une dizaine de minutes pour ouvrir cette saloperie de volet !

Garth cesse de sourire mais ses yeux dévoilent toujours de la satisfaction.

\- Il a fallu que j'enclenche le processus d'ouverture par voie tech..

\- Dix minutes pour bidouiller sur tes machines ? On a failli passer à la casserole, _mec_ !

\- J'ai essayé d'être au plus rapide et puis, tout le monde va bien, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire !

Dean crispe sa mâchoire, prêt à défoncer la gueule devant lui. Il se reprend en le foudroyant du regard et se retourne vers son frère.

\- Bon, trêve de bavardage, j'ai un truc à vous avouer.

Tout le monde se tut et le dévisage. Claire se pince les lèvres en se collant davantage à Castiel. Décidément, ils s'étaient parfaitement trouvé ces deux là. Ce dernier hoche la tête pour l'intimer de continuer. Dean lui sourit, heureux d'avoir son feu vert sous le regard de son frère.

\- J'ai… Jo...

Il souffle, reprend contenance avant de se lancer.

\- "Quand nous sommes arrivés devant l'Impala, Jo était un… rôdeur. Stop. Je continue." Il lève la main vers Ash qui a ouvert la bouche. "Avec Cas, nous l'avons regardé et, ouais, elle n'avait aucune morsure ni rien mais… Ash, s'il te plaît… Claire nous a appris que nous avions tous le virus en nous."

Il observe la réaction de son auditoire. La plupart des personnes sont perturbés et un brin choqués sauf le fameux Garth qui fronce les sourcils.

\- Vous ne le saviez pas ?

\- Comment veux tu qu'on le sache ? Nous ne sommes pas des rats de laboratoires, nous ! hurle Ash dans sa direction.

Garth lève les bras en l'air en signe de respect.

\- Hé ! M'sieur le Rockeur, j'suis juste curieux ! Vous êtes dans ce monde depuis presque un an, vous n'avez jamais eu la malchance de tomber sur un mec mort de vieillesse ou autre ?

\- Non. répond Cas en plissant les yeux.

Garth secoue les épaules en reportant son attention sur le leader du groupe.

\- Bref, la mauvaise nouvelle. Et sinon, Garth, je suppose que c'est toi le patron de ce… bunker, non ? Un remède ?

\- Malheureusement, non. Toujours au même point sur la séqu…

\- Putain ! T'es entrain de me dire qu'on est là pour rien alors ?

Garth bascule la tête en arrière dans un soupir avant de la redresser.

\- Je peux te proposer des bons steaks saignants, des douches chaudes, de l'alcool à te tuer les boyaux, des lits hyper conforts et tout ça dans un endroit aussi sécurisé que la maison blanche, _mon pote_ !

Claire sourit et c'est ce qui achève Dean qui acquiesce. Cette petite méritait un repos. Elle avait été parfaite, elle ne les avait pas mis en danger alors que, mince, c'est une gamine dans un monde d'horreur. Dean observe sa petite main se faufiler dans la main de Cas et sa petite tête se pose sur son flanc. Dean sourit à son tour et croise le regard de son ange où un sourire timide se dessine sur son visage. Encore une fois, Dean se perd dans les pupilles de son sauveur. Il ne pourrait dire ce qu'il ressent pour cet homme. Un mélange de tendresse, de respect, d'attention, d'amour aussi et de peur. Parce que ouais, il est pas censé éprouver toutes ces émotions sur une seule et même personne, merde ! Un mec d'autant plus.

\- Dean, ça va ?

Il sort de ses pensées et remarque le regard de son frère passer de lui à Cas dans un froncement de sourcils.

\- Tout baigne, frérot !

\- Est ce que… Est ce que je peux te parler ? En privé ?

A son tour de froncer les sourcils mais il hoche la tête.

\- Ça tombe bien, je voulais que tu me fasses visiter les lieux.

Sam sourit et le dépasse tandis que Dean jette un dernier regard vers le brun avant de le suivre. Ils inspectent le rez de chaussée, Sam expliquant que cet étage sert d'entrepôt de stockage. Bouffes, boissons, produits d'hygiènes, literie, ballons d'eaux chaudes etc…

\- Et genre les provisions, elles sont énormes ? demande Dean alors qu'ils atteignent une porte.

\- Du genre à nous permettre de survivre à 20 pour les dix prochaines années.

\- 10… ? Nàh ?

Sam hoche la tête avec gravité et Dean avale ses paroles. Dix ans sans s'emmerder à sortir dehors ? Ok, il adopte ce lieu avec plaisir, peu importe qu'il trouve ou non ce foutu remède. Son frère ouvre la porte faisant apparaître des escaliers qui semblaient sans fin, se creusant dans le sol.

\- C'est un bunker ?

\- Ce bâtiment a été pensé par des chercheurs français. Tous les étages se situent dans le sous-sol, il y a huit étages. Les cinq derniers servent essentiellement pour les recherches d'après Garth et il faut un pass pour y pénétrer donc, bref, on n'y a pas accès.

Il dévalent les premières marches pour arriver au -1. Sam s'arrête devant une porte blindée qu'il ouvre et laisse son frère y entrer.

\- Cet étage est le réfectoire. Cuisine, dépôt, salle de détente aussi.

Celui ci laisse son aîné jeter un coup d'œil dans toutes les pièces, un sourire sur son visage en le voyant s'enthousiasmer pour la machine à café ou le nombre de bouteilles d'alcools.

\- Dean ? Il se passe quoi avec Castiel ?

L'interpellé se retourne en plissant les yeux.

\- Comment ça y'se passe quoi avec Cas ? Y'a un problème ?

\- Non, je veux dire, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé dans votre escapade ?

\- Bah rien, on a essayé de survivre tous les trois et puis, on est tombé sur Jody, Donna et Alex. Pourquoi ?

L'aîné ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir son frère. Il s'approche de lui en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

\- J'sais pas, j'vous trouve _euh…_ plus proche.

\- Hé, _assbut_ , tu sais qu'c'est la fin du monde, hein ? Tu sais, l'apocalypse zombie ? Alors ouais, on a dû endurer deux trois trucs ensemble et puis merde, j'sais même pas pourquoi j'me justifie !

Sam lève les bras en l'air pour apaiser son frère qui semble sur le point de frapper le mur.

\- C'est juste… Comme ça, t'inquiètes.

Il fait demi-tour pour descendre au deuxième sous-sol suivi de près par Dean.

\- Cet étage sert de bibliothèque, salle de sport, piscine aussi, y'a un bar, une sorte de mini discothèque aussi.

\- Sérieux ? Pourquoi tout ça ?

\- Et bien, Garth nous a appris que ce bunker a vu le jour pour survivre en cas de bombardement nucléaire. L'air est filtrée au cas où l'air devient irrespirable à l'extérieur. Bref, il a été pensé pour éviter n'importe quelle catastrophe.

\- Et donc, ils se sont dit "tiens et si on s'faisait un p'tit paradis sous terre"... Ils avaient pas autre chose à penser, _sérieux_ ?

Sam continue la visite vers le troisième et lui explique qu'il sert de couchage, toilette, salle d'eau. Puis, il s'approche d'une porte dans un couloir et il murmure.

\- Charlie est là-dedans. Elle a besoin de toi, Dean.

Dean hoche la tête et observe son frère s'éclipser. Il se frotte la nuque et tapote trois coups avant de l'ouvrir et d'y pénétrer. Charlie est assise en boule contre un matelas et ses larmes filtrent avec abondance. Elle relève un peu la tête et se met à pleurer encore plus.

\- De..Dean.. Je..suis..Je suis tellement heureuse..de te revoir.

Elle se jette dans ses bras tout en reniflant. Il répond à son étreinte avec douleur. Lui aussi ne se remettait pas de la perte de ces deux femmes et il comprenait son malheur. Il avait tellement perdu lui aussi. Il laissait de légers baisers sur ses cheveux tout en caressant son dos. La perte, il connaît. La douleur aussi. Et rien de ce qu'il dira pourra soulager sa conscience. Le temps fera les choses.

\- Je suis désolé Charlie...

Désolé de ne pas l'avoir sauvé, de ne pas avoir été là, de n'avoir pu rendre la vie plus agréable pour tout le monde. Un leader de merde, voilà ce qu'il était. Ce bunker était sa sortie à lui, il ne peut pas continuer à se montrer fort, indestructible. Il en avait assez de ce rôle de chef. A son tour, il voulait se laisser porter par quelqu'un, se laisser guider. Il n'avait jamais été fait pour ordonner. C'était à lui, maintenant, de faire son deuil, de pleurer la tristesse du monde, de se laisser bercer par la fatigue. Quelqu'un d'autre prendra la relève, lui, il avait besoin de temps, de repos, de silence. Il abandonne Charlie et se dirige vers le bar au deuxième sous-sol. Il n'a qu'une idée en tête, boire jusqu'à ne plus penser à rien, jusqu'à même ne plus se souvenir de son prénom parce qu'il en a marre d'être le héros. Ce soir, il sera mort.

* * *

 **Petit topo sur ce chapitre ?**

 **Merci encore à toutes les personnes qui me suivent même le plus discrètement possible. J'espère sincèrement que cette suite vous satisfait !**

 **A bientôt !**


	11. 10) Mauvaises rencontres

Hello lecteurs/lectrices,

Ça y est, je vous publie ce chapitre 10 ! (Toujours dans les temps, je m'aime x))

Bonne lecture,

* * *

 **42ème jour à Détroit: Labo de recherches**

Un mois et demi que Dean est enfermé à double tour dans ce foutu laboratoire. Bon, à vrai dire, il est content de ne plus avoir la peur au ventre, de ne plus tirer peu importe que ce soit sur des bouffeurs ou non. Il est tout de même heureux, aussi heureux que l'on peut l'être dans une apocalypse zombie. Il en avait appris un peu plus sur le fameux Garth et, même si c'était le genre à vous taper sur le système H/24, Dean pouvait bien avouer qu'il l'appréciait. Le scientifique avait été le seul à rester dans le bunker quand la situation avait empiré, étant le seul à être justement seul. Sans famille, sans ami pour qui il aurait tout arrêté. Alors quelle a été sa surprise quand la bande de Sammy est arrivé ! Presque 6 mois sans avoir vu âme qui vive, au sens propre. Parce que des cadavres déambuler dans les rues, ça, il en avait vu à foison. Tout ça pour dire que l'arrivée d'une dizaine de personnes l'avait quelque peu motivé.

Ensuite, dans la deuxième semaine, un nouveau petit groupe était apparu dont une grande brune du nom de Lisa avec son petit garçon Ben - un peu plus âgé que Claire -, d'une jeune femme noire aux cheveux frisés noirs corbeaux appelée Cassie et d'un prénommé Raphaël de la même couleur de peau. Plutôt malsain de l'avis de Dean mais Gabriel semblait l'apprécier. Bref, il y avait un sacré groupe de survivants et beaucoup plus de problèmes à régler. Parfois, Dean souhaitait plus que tout retrouver l'insécurité des rues avec son petit groupe du départ. Parce que, merde, des disputes, des bagarres et des insultes fusaient presque tous les jours et l'ex leader était souvent contraint de jouer les arbitres… Palpitant ! Il en était presque à regretter son pouvoir de chef dans ces moments là puisque, évidemment, l'arrivée d'intrus changeait grandement la donne et chacun voulait contrôler le groupe. Soit, le Labo était dans un état chaotique.

Du côté de Dean, et bien…, ça avait merdé les semaines suivantes. Tout d'abord, l'enfermement emmenait à passer son temps avec les mêmes personnes tous les jours et, étrangement, ce n'était ni avec son frère ou son groupe d'antan avec qui il passait ses journées. C'était avec son sauveur, Castiel, quand celui-ci ne travaillait pas avec Garth - Parce que, bien sûr, Monsieur avait aussi fait des études de biologie. Bref, il passait matin, midi et soir en sa compagnie et il _aimait_ être avec lui. Et cette découverte des plus impressionnantes l'avait _perturbé_. Alors il s'était dit que le seul moyen pour _éviter_ de ressentir ce genre de sentiments était de faire ce qu'il a toujours fait: _s'abandonner_ dans les bras d'une femme. Quelle n'a pas été son malheur de le faire avec Lisa et… Cassie ! Ces femmes - Soit disant qu'elles se fichaient qu'il passe de l'une à l'autre - étaient devenues de vraies pots de colle. Elles espéraient que Dean change de comportement et devienne le charmant petit copain qui les protégerait de toutes ces merdes. D'accord, l'apocalypse changeait des personnes mais, sérieusement ? Parce que le monde partait en sucette, Dean se serait dit " _Oh, tiens, et si j'épousais une femme, lui ferais des enfants, achèterais une maison et j'achèterais pleins de jolis petits chiens_ " ? A l'évidence, non, Dean était encore plus dans l'optique inverse. Et même si c'était le cas, il ne l'envisageait absolument pas avec ce genre de demoiselles. Donc oui, depuis un mois, Dean était perdu.

Et encore, évidemment qu'il avait fait une boulette avec les filles, puisque, forcément, Cas avait décidé de passer plus de temps avec Garth qu'avec lui. Vraiment génial !

Il grimace en passant justement que cette journée allait être aussi catastrophique que les autres. Lisa ou Cassie allaient vouloir le coller, Cas sera déjà parti faire des recherches avec Garth et il savait qu'il allait autant se faire chier que les autres jours dans ce bunker de merde.

\- Mauvaise nuit, frérot ?

Il grogne plus qu'il ne répond et part en direction de la cafétéria. Déjà bondée en ce début de matinée. Bon commencement, Castiel est installé sur une des tables du réfectoire, seul. Dean se dépêche de se servir une tasse de café et court presque dans sa direction.

\- Hey, Cas !

\- Hello, Dean.

Ils se sourient et ce dernier s'installe en face de lui.

\- Qu'as tu prévu, aujourd'hui ?

\- Je pensais mettre en symbiose les parti… euh… Aider Garth. Et toi ?

\- Je… Tu… Ça te dit pas une partie de billard ?.. Ou juste qu'on se pose dans la biblio pour que tu lises un bouquin ou…

\- Dean… Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées, s'il te plaît.

Le susnommé se mord énergiquement la lèvre. Il voit parfaitement ce que sous entend son ange et, bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il avait merdé. Il ne sait absolument pas comment se faire pardonner.

\- Cas, j'aimerais.. Je veux juste..

\- Moi, je ne veux pas.

Castiel lui fait un sourire attendrissant mais ses yeux révèlent de la tristesse et il se lève en évitant de noyer ses iris dans ceux de Dean. Ce dernier l'observe quitter le réfectoire et un soupir sort de sa bouche.

\- Tu sais, _man_ , il est jamais trop tard pour changer d'bord !

Dean avale de travers, recrache le liquide noire, tousse, inspire et expire avant de jeter un œil à sa gauche où Ash attend patiemment qu'il reprenne des couleurs.

\- Qu'est… Qu'est c'que tu vas t'imaginer, Ash ?!

\- Hé ! Ça fait un moment qu'on s'connait mon pote et j'vois bien les regards qui s'échangent entre vous, j'suis pas idiot, hein ?!

L'homme aux cheveux longs s'installe à ses côtés en déposant une bière devant l'ex leader tout en la montrant du menton.

\- Une bonne bière, voilà ce qu'y remet les idées en place.

\- Je… Je suis pas gay, Ash.

Étrangement, quand ces mots sortent de sa bouche, ils n'ont pas vraiment de sens et il s'en rend compte. Oh merde, voilà que le virus se propage dans son cerveau.

\- J'sais pas, _mec_ , Cas n'est pas un homme mais un putain d'emplumé, non ? Ça change tout, tu crois pas ?

Il grimace. Pas parce que ce que dit Ash est stupide mais parce qu'il n'y a que lui qui peut le considérer comme tel. C'est son ange à lui, a personne d'autre. Il grogne un "peut-être" avant d'avaler une grosse gorgée de binouze.

\- Cassie te cherchait ce matin.

 _\- Raaah_ , non, pas elle. Elle me voulait quoi ?

Dean tient le goulot de la bouteille d'une façon totalement détendue alors que non, il était tout sauf ça. Principalement énervé d'avoir perdu le seul lien qui l'unissait à son Cas. Il finit sa bouteille d'une traite, se lève et court en direction des escaliers n'attendant pas de réponse de son partenaire. Il fallait qu'il crève l'abcès avec Castiel, il voulait le retrouver comme avant. Malheureusement, les portes menant aux sous-sol de recherches sont fermées, impossible d'y pénétrer. Il crie un prénom en observant par le hublot d'une des portes mais aucune âme qui vive. Il réitère, frappe sa paume contre le portant tout en hurlant le prénom qui l'obsède.

\- S'te plaît, Cas ! Faut.. Faut qu'on parle.

Une tête apparaît et Dean sourit. Il allait s'expliquer, se trouver des excuses bidons en sa faveur et ils iront tous les deux se faire une petite séance de billard comme dans leur première semaine. Il est serein quand Castiel ouvre à demi la porte en plissant les yeux.

\- Dean… Je travaille.

\- J'veux juste que tu m'écoutes ! Ils vont pas s'barrer tes recherches !

Castiel soupire mais il s'extrait de la zone de recherche pour se planter devant Dean, les bras croisés comme pour se protéger.

\- Je t'écoutes.

L'ex leader se masse la nuque, devenu soudainement mal à l'aise devant le regard océan de son partenaire. Ses yeux l'avaient toujours fasciné et, pourtant, à cet instant, il ne désirait qu'une chose: que Cas pose son regard n'importe où sauf sur lui.

\- J'ai… J'ai merdé, j'te l'accorde. Tu sais, j'avais besoin de prendre mes distances. De toi, du groupe. C'est d'venu chaotique depuis qu'on reste enfermé dans ce foutu bunker. Mais j'aimerais.. J'veux juste qu'on repasse un peu de temps ensemble.

Il souffle après sa tirade, son visage figé vers le bas. Comment dire à l'homme devant soi que c'est lui qu'on espère trouver dans ses bras au réveil ? Qu'on souhaite plus que tout partager autre chose qu'un jeu de boules ? Bon sang, ouais, Dean est tombé amoureux de cet ange. Un ange qui l'avait sauvé plus d'une fois, qui avait su lire en lui dans les pires instants comme les meilleurs. Comme si ce mec était son âme sœur, et dieu qu'il n'y avait jamais cru à ce délire. Avant. Parce que maintenant, cette révélation était totalement plausible.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier pour ton comportement, Dean. Tu fais ce que tu as envie de faire, je ne veux juste pas être le pot de rechange.

Le pot de rechange ? Dean lève les yeux, un sourcil relevé.

\- Tu n'es pas un pot… de rechange, Cas. J'voulais pas te blesser, j'ai pas...

Un hurlement et un coup de feu les font sursauter et Garth apparaît en trombe.

\- C'était quoi ?

Dean ne laisse pas le temps à Castiel de lui répondre qu'il l'empoigne par le bras pour grimper les escaliers vers le rez de chaussé où des voix s'en élèvent, des hurlements plus précisément. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Des coups de feu ? Dans un bunker ultra sécurisé ? Quand ses pas s'arrêtent devant les portes en verre habituellement couvertes par les volets roulants, sa peur vient titiller son être. Pourquoi les portes sont grandes ouvertes sur l'extérieur ? Pourquoi son frère, Benny, Balth, Gaby et Bobby sont armés derrière les battants ?

\- Qu'est ce...

Dean n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une rafale de plombs percute l'air à sa gauche. Il se laisse tomber au sol en entraînant son ange. Son bras trouve sa place contre le dos de son partenaire et son torse se place sur ce dernier. A son tour de le protéger, rien n'arrivera à son sauveur. Hors de question.

\- Bouge pas, Cas.

Son souffle caresse la nuque de ce dernier. Dean lève les yeux pour les fixer vers son frère qui beugle des ordres vers Gabriel.

\- Sam !

L'interpellé se retourne vers lui et se penche un peu.

\- Un groupe de survivants vient d'arriver mais…

\- Comme tu peux l'voir, y sont pas très chaleureux ! continue Benny en pointant son arme vers l'extérieur et en tirant deux balles.

Dean jette un coup d'œil par la porte en face de lui mais il ne voit que des bouffeurs se diriger vers eux. Le bruit les avait attiré, merde. Il resserre son étreinte sur Cas, heureux de sentir sa présence. Cette position lui donne des idées peu recommandables et… et ce n'était surtout pas le moment de laisser ses esprits se tourner vers leur rapprochement. Rapprochement d'un mec qui sauve juste la vie de l'autre, rien d'autre.

\- Ils sont où ? Pourquoi vous fermez pas les portes ?

\- Parce qu'ils ont détruit notre système électrique, plus rien ne fonctionne ! lui apprend Sam en visant un bouffeur.

Evidemment ! Pourquoi tout partait en cacahuète ? Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir plus de deux mois de détente dans cet enfer ?

\- Garth, va prévenir tout le monde à l'intérieur. Il va falloir se barrer de ce bunker, nous ne sommes plus en sécurité et vu le bordel des connards dehors, on va se faire envahir par une centaine de rôdeurs.

Dean entend Garth se lever et disparaître dans les escaliers. Dean se sent reprendre les rennes, principalement dû au fait que toute la troupe l'observe en attendant ses ordres.

\- Sammy et Gabriel, vous nettoyez le périmètre des rôdeurs. Benny et Balth, vous visez les salopards à l'extérieur. Bobby, tu vas nous ouvrir la voie. Cas et moi, on part chercher deux véhicules à mettre devant.

Dean regarde son sauveur pour confirmation de ses dires. Ce dernier hoche la tête en posant sa main sur l'avant bras de Dean. De légers frissons marquent sa peau mais le moment n'est pas choisi pour l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Les autres prennent place et fusillent selon les ordres. Puis, Dean et Cas se lèvent dans le même temps et courent en direction d'un parterre de fleurs pour se coucher derrière. Des balles filtrent l'air autour d'eux. Leur souffle est irrégulier, leur sang pulse dans leurs veines et leur cœur palpite frénétiquement.

\- Je suis désolé, Cas.

\- De quoi ? De m'embarquer dans ton plan ou de ton attitude des derniers jours ?

\- Les deux ?

\- Tu es pardonné, Dean. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, tu sais.

Dean allait répliquer mais Bobby leur donne le feu vert pour circuler jusqu'à deux véhicules militaires garés à quelques mètres d'eux. Véhicules qui devaient appartenir à des personnes censées secourir la population. Dean savait ce qu'ils étaient devenus pour la plupart, certains des rôdeurs portaient la tenue spécifique. Ils se lèvent et leurs jambes parcourent les mètres qui les séparent des deux pick up. Dean ouvre la portière, fixée sur sa mission d'embarquer ce moyen de transport vers l'entrée du labo, il ne perçoit donc pas le mouvement à sa gauche. Une main se jette sur sa nuque et l'envoie au sol rapidement. Une poigne d'enfer ce type.

\- Tu comptes aller où mon beau ? susurre une voix rauque à son oreille.

Il ouvre les yeux en reprenant conscience et observe un homme plus petit que lui, un peu rond, diriger une arme vers sa tempe. Il crispe sa mâchoire et, automatiquement, il recherche Cas. Un coup d'œil derrière son épaule et il remarque que son ange est dans la même posture que lui sauf que son bourreau est une femme rousse. Ils s'observent longuement avant que Dean reporte son attention sur son tortionnaire.

\- C'est quoi ton p'tit nom ?

\- Si j'te le dis, tu vires ton arme ?

Un sourire carnassier se dessine sur les lèvres de son bourreau et il resserre sa poigne sur le pistolet.

\- Moi, c'est Crowley, le futur roi de cet enfer et je serais ravi de t'avoir à ma table ronde, tu m'as l'air costaud en plus d'être beau gosse.

\- Le futur roi de l'enfer, Crowley ? Il faudra me tuer pour que tu le sois.

La voix venait de la gauche de Dean et elle était mielleuse. Un coup d'œil et il remarque un homme d'âge mûr élancés aux cheveux courts. Un jeu de regard se fait entre eux et l'homme sourit.

\- Je suis Lucifer, lui-même ! En chair et en os ! Alors, alors… Tu comptais me voler ce véhicule ?

Lucifer ? D'accord, ce mec était taré, aucun doute là dessus.

\- J'peux vous le laisser et en prendre un autre.

Le fameux Lucifer balance son index de gauche à droite.

\- Tout ce qu'y se trouve sur Terre m'appartient alors lui ou un autre, tu me voles.

Vraiment taré. Dean bouge ses pupilles pour apercevoir Castiel en pleine discussion avec la rousse. Lucifer suit son regard.

\- Elle, c'est Abaddon. C'est pas vraiment une gentille fille, je ne l'apprécie même pas mais elle obéit avec précision contrairement à cet abruti.

Il vient de se mettre accroupi et tripote les cheveux châtains de Dean comme si il câlinait un clébard. Voilà que ce dernier se mord l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas balancer son poing vers cet inconnu, geste qu'il se refuse vu l'arme pointé sur son crâne.

\- Tes amis sont pas très compréhensifs, tu sais ?

Il caresse le menton de Dean de son pouce tout en souriant.

\- Nous leur avons ordonné de quitter ce bâtiment parce que, _hé_ , je suis Lucifer et ce labo m'appartient !

\- Vous allez en faire quoi ? J'suis pas sûr qu'un remède contre le virus soit l'une de vos priorités.

Ses mains se posent sur son torse et il semble en admirer le chef d'oeuvre, laissant ses doigts caresser les muscles dessinés.

\- En plus d'être bien bâti, voilà que tu sembles être intelligent ! En effet, nous voulons voir ce remède disparaître. Ne me regarde pas avec des yeux de chiens battus ! La vie est belle !

\- La vie est belle ? T'as d'la merde dans les yeux, mon pote !

Une petite tape sur le haut de son front se fait sentir tandis que Lucifer se relève et part en direction de Cas. S'ils lui font du mal, Dean ne répond plus de rien.

\- Détends toi, chéri ! On va pas faire de mal à ton mec, pour le moment. C'est comment ? De baiser un mec ? dit il en collant le canon sur son front.

Dean n'écoute pas vraiment, concentré sur l'échange qui se situe à quelques pas de lui. La rousse se tient droite, l'arme pointée dans le dos de son ange alors que Lucifer embrasse du regard le corps de ce dernier. Le leader serre son poing, il n'y a que lui qui peut admirer Cas de cette façon, surtout pas un malade.

\- Hé, Mowgli, tu comptes jouer le muet ? J't'assure que j'suis vraiment curieux de savoir c'que ça fait d'avoir une queue dans le cul. A moins que c'est lui qui écarte les pattes ?

Bon, Dean est furax. Premièrement, à cause de ce trou du cul de Crowley qui ose prononcer le nom de son ange. Deuxièmement, parce que Lucifer vient d'enlever le tee-shirt de son Cas et qu'il pointe une lame de couteau sur son abdomen. Il allait les étriper, les torturer et les donner à bouffer aux rôdeurs. Dean ne réfléchit pas plus et envoie son poing dans le ventre de Crowley. Ce dernier, surpris, lâche son arme que ce premier empoigne avant de le tendre vers Lucifer.

\- Ose faire un seul geste, Crowley, et ton patron, je le flingues !

A cet instant, il ne pourrait dire ce qu'il se passe dans la caboche de ce futur roi mais il peut apercevoir son cerveau en ébullition. Un geste, un seul geste et il tire. Pourtant, il presse la détente alors que Crowley n'a fait aucun mouvement. Il tire parce que la lame que tient fermement Lucifer vient de s'enfoncer dans le ventre de son Cas et il n'avait pas à réfléchir. Il l'avait dit, il ne répondrait de rien si son ange était blessé. Un deuxième coup de feu retentit et Abaddon se voit désarmé. La suite des événements se passe à une vitesse infernale, Crowley s'enfuit, Abaddon soulève Lucifer qui vient de s'écraser au sol alors que Dean se jette sur Castiel pour l'étendre sur le bitume, ses yeux fixés sur le manche, la lame encastrée à l'intérieur de son corps. Il se lève rapidement et hurle en direction du labo avant de revenir vers le corps étendu.

\- Tu vas t'en sortir, Cas ! dit il en enlevant son haut pour éponger le sang qui goutte de la plaie.

\- Tu.. Tu crois ? J'ai l'air en très mauvaise..posture, Dean.

Dean repousse ses mains en se concentrant sur la lame. L'enlever ? La laisser ? Merde, c'était pas lui le médecin de la troupe !

\- Dean..Dean.. Je..Tu avais raison.

\- Chut, Cas. Garde tes forces !

Un filet de sang sort de sa bouche alors qu'il tousse.

\- J'ai..détesté te voir avec elles.. J'aurais tellement.. souhaité..être à leur place..

\- S'il te plaît, Cas ! Tais toi !

Il n'aurait pas pu compter le nombre de battements de cœurs à la minute qui pulse dans sa poitrine mais ces mots, il aurait aimé les entendre, ailleurs, dans d'autres circonstances. Parce que là, à cet instant, Dean avait l'impression d'entendre les confessions d'un mourant et ce n'était pas envisageable. Castiel ne pouvait pas mourir.

* * *

 **J'ai eu énormément de mal à sortir ce chapitre, me demandez pas pourquoi, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.**

 **Bref, donnez moi votre avis sur celui-ci, _bon - comme pas_ _bon -_ je prends !**


	12. 11) Reconstruction

Hello, hello,

Toujours dans les temps (et toc), donc voici le fameux chapitre 11 après la blessure de notre Cas.

Bonne lecture, nous nous retrouvons en bas,

* * *

 **Détroit: Labo de recherches**

Tout le monde est en plein stress, les rôdeurs s'approchent du Labo. Ils tirent, visent les têtes ambulantes mais ils sont de plus en plus nombreux à envahir la cour. Dean fait parti du groupe, il extermine les bouffeurs à coup de machette, en plein centre. Il n'a pas peur, il s'en fiche.

* * *

" _\- Sammm ! Soigne le !_

 _Son frère venait de s'accroupir à côté du corps poignardé inconscient._

 _\- Il doit vivre ! Il ne peut pas mourir !_

 _\- Je..Je vais faire mon maximum, Dean, mais.. Prépare toi à ce qu'il ne fasse plus parti de nos vies._

 _Dean l'empoigna par le col et le colla contre le véhicule. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, il était impossible que Cas ne soit plus en vie._

 _\- Ta gueule ! Cas ne peut pas crever dans ce monde de merde, t'entends !?_

 _Son frère posa sa paume contre le bras de son aîné, il ne comprenait pas son attitude._

 _\- Dean.. Ce n'est pas le premier à mourir et ce ne sera pas le dernier._

 _\- Arrête de dire des conneries ! Il n'est pas encore mort, il ne peut. Pas. Mourir !_

 _Dean le lâcha pour retourner vers Castiel. Sa main caressa sa joue et il le suppliait de se réveiller. A ce moment, Sam comprit telle une évidence. Dean était tombé amoureux._

 _\- Tu peux pas me quitter, mon ange. Tu peux pas partir. Je t'interdis de partir…_

 _Il pleurait. Le frère de Sam pleurait. Ce dernier ne réfléchit pas et ordonna à Benny de le transporter à l'intérieur. Garth et lui allaient le sauver. Foi du Winchester. "_

* * *

Dean fracasse les crânes, le sang gicle sur son visage, son torse mais il s'en fiche. Là, à l'intérieur, son ange est entre la vie et la mort. Si Cas meurt alors il n'a plus rien qui le retient dans ce cauchemar, son frère s'en est sorti sans lui, il s'en sortira encore. Personne n'a besoin de lui. Claire fait son bout de chemin avec Jody et Donna. Bobby est avec Ash, ils se serrent les coudes. Son frère a rencontré Balth et Gaby et ils s'entendent bien. Dean, lui, il est seul. Seul avec Cas. Alors si Cas n'est plus, que lui reste t'il ? Il sait que tout le monde pleurera sa mort mais, soyons honnête, quelques jours plus tard, ils s'en seront remis comme ils ont fait avec Jo ou Ellen. Le sentiment de perte est précaire dans ce monde, ils n'ont pas le temps de faire leur deuil alors, franchement, si Dean meurt, quelle importance ? Sa machette traverse un crâne chauve, le corps tombe violemment à ses pieds avec son arme. Il pose son pied sur le torse maigre et dévoré de la créature pour tirer sur sa lame profondément ancrée dans la chair. Il entend des rôdeurs l'encercler mais, encore une fois, il s'en fiche. S'il meurt ici et maintenant, c'est que dieu le veut. Point barre. Une mâchoire s'approche de son bras, prêt à le mordre et il l'observe. Il n'attend que ça. Une balle gicle à l'intérieur du front de ce monstre et il se retourne pour fusiller du regard celui qui l'a banni de la mort. Benny court dans sa direction, l'empoigne et l'éloigne du troupeau.

\- Qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ? hurle son "sauveur".

\- Lâches. Moi.

Benny lui donne un coup de genou, le renverse en arrière et il le maintient allongé sur le dos, son pied sur son torse.

\- Tu veux crever, abruti ?

\- Lâches moi, Benny !

\- Putain ! Dean ! Tu nous fous tous dans la merde avec ton attitude ! Va à l'intérieur si t'es pas capable de sauver nos miches, va voir ton emplumé d'ange !

Dean essaye de repousser son pied mais Benny y met une force impressionnante et Dean est à bout de nerfs.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour qu'on m'dise qu'il est mort ? Qu'il faut lui mettre une putain de balle dans la cervelle ? Il ne méritait pas de se faire poignarder ! Il… C'est un ange, mec ! Un ange, ça crève pas !

Benny se pousse et se penche vers le leader en lui donnant sa main.

\- Toi non plus, Dean. Cas se bat en ce moment pour survivre, c'est à ton tour. Montre lui que tu n'as pas baissé les bras. Comme tu dis, Castiel est un ange et un ange, ça ne meurt pas facilement. Ne crève pas alors qu'il va se relever, sinon c'est lui qui sera dans le même état que toi. Tu ne veux pas qu'il agisse de la même façon, si ?

Dean agrippe son bras et ils se relèvent tous les deux, les pupilles de l'un dans ceux de l'autre. Benny a raison. Castiel va se relever et Dean sera à ses côtés.

* * *

\- Tu gères, Garth !

Dean se laisse câliner par l'interpellé soudain pris d'affection pour les paroles du leader. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'avoir le droit à des félicitations de Dean. Ce n'est pas non plus donné à tout le monde de réparer des volets électriques. Le labo est, à nouveau, en sécurité et chacun est heureux d'y avoir participé. Décapiter des têtes, c'est pas vraiment agréable mais, à ce stade, personne ne fait la fine bouche. Dean se repousse de l'étreinte et s'éclipse vers les sous-sol pour retrouver son frère au chevet de Cas. Il entre dans la pièce et contemple le corps de son ange inerte sur un drap blanc couvert d'une couverture en laine. Son cœur se serre. C'est lui qui devrait être à sa place. Lucifer aurait dû périr avant de faire du mal.

\- Son état est stable, Garth a pu stopper l'hémorragie mais… il n'a pas su me dire si il se réveillera aujourd'hui ou non. Nous manquons de médecins dans ce bunker.

\- Linda aurait été utile.

Sam hoche la tête en se levant pour laisser sa place à son aîné. Dean la prend en ne quittant pas Cas du regard.

\- Je vais t'apporter une assiette. Tu devrais prendre une douche, Dean.

Dean baisse les yeux vers son torse. Il est envahi de sang, de morceaux de cervelles et d'autres substances plus répugnantes. Il soupire et se frotte les yeux, las.

\- J'irais, Sammy. Laisse moi juste le temps de souffler et de…

\- Prends le temps qu'il te faut.

Sur ces mots, Sam disparaît et ferme la porte. Dean se laisse aller et il accepte de lâcher quelques larmes en solitaire. Ses mains encerclent celle de son ange et il serre sa poigne.

\- Tu peux.. Tu peux pas m'abandonner Cas. Pas après que tu m'ais dit que tu aurais aimé être à la place de ses meufs. Cas. J't'en prie. J'saurais me faire pardonner !

Il ricane en se frottant le visage d'une main.

\- Tu sais, depuis qu'on est arrivé dans ce bunker, mes sentiments pour toi se sont.. multipliés alors… Ouais, tu sais, Dean le pur machiste raide dingue d'un mec, t'y crois à ça ? C'est pourtant le cas...

Une fine goutte tombe sur le lit et Dean essuie, d'un revers de main, ses joues.

\- J'suis vraiment désolé d'avoir joué au con entre les cuisses de ces meufs, Cas. Mon but n'avait pas été de te faire du mal, c'était surtout pour que je me retrouve. J'avais besoin de me confirmer que c'était toi que je voulais...

Il amène la main froide et inerte de Cas à ses lèvres et y dépose un baiser avant de noyer son nez dans la peau douce.

\- J'aurais pu le faire qu'avec Lisa mais… Vaut mieux être fixé à deux, non ? Sur le moment, j'ai cru que c'était une putain de bonne idée.

Il embrasse la paume à nouveau alors qu'une nouvelle larme s'insère au coin de son œil.

\- J'le savais que tu avais des sentiments pour moi, j'l'ai su à Rockville et, tout s'est confirmé dans ce labo. Tu te souviens des premiers jours ?

Il rit en se souvenant tout en baisant les longs doigts graciles.

\- T'étais tellement nul au billard ! Il a fallu que j'te montre comment manier la queue… J'avais eu terriblement chaud à ce moment. Putain, sentir ton cul sur mon entrejambe… J'avais qu'une envie: te prendre sur cette table. Et le baby-foot ? Tu t'rappelles ?

Il se lève pour s'installer sur le lit à côté de son Cas.

\- Pareil. Tu me rends fou, Cas… Même quand on s'installait juste tous les deux dans la biblio et que tu lisais un bouquin d'intello et moi des trucs de bagnoles. J't'ai dans la peau.

Il s'allonge sur le côté, tendu, il n'ose pas faire de gestes.

\- Quand tu m'as dit que tu n'avais jamais mangé d'hamburger de ta vie, tu te souviens ? J'ai cru faire une attaque ! C'est le Graal pourtant ! Je t'ai promis de te faire goûter un jour, laisse moi tenir ma promesse, Cas.

Il pose sa main sur le torse devant lui et il fait de petits cercles sur cette peau pâle et douce.

\- Quand ce virus est entré dans nos vies, j'voyais ça comme une intervention divine et pourtant, tu l'sais que j'suis pas croyant mais j'le pensais. J'm'étais dit que c'était un moyen de détruire les hommes "mauvais" et seuls les bons resteront en vie. Puis, j'ai perdu mon père, des amis, Jo, Ellen et… peut-être toi. Au final, c'est les bons qui partent, hein ? Zach est p'têt encore en vie, Crowley, Abamachin et Luci n'est p'têt pas mort.

Son menton se pose sur l'épaule du comateux.

\- Moi, je suis simplement en vie parce que tu m'as sauvé. Est ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de bien ou pas ? Tu crois que je méritais d'être sauvé ? C'est marrant, depuis que nous sommes ici, j'me suis remis en question des dizaines de fois mais, au final, j'ai toujours tenu le choc parce que tu étais avec moi.

Il soupire, déposant son souffle chaud sur la joue mal rasée de son ange.

\- Je sais pas si tu m'entends mais ce que je te dis… je ne te l'aurais jamais dit, Cas. J'suis pas quelqu'un de sentimental, pas même avec mon frère. C'est juste, que toi, là, étendu sur ce lit, ça me donne envie de t'avouer pleins de trucs.

Il sourit et se relève en entendant des pas dans le couloir.

\- Je veux juste que tu saches que… je.. Je t'aime, Cas. Reviens moi.

Il se frotte à nouveau la joue au moment où la porte s'ouvre sur son frère.

\- Pas de changement ?

\- Aucun.

Il prend l'assiette que son frère lui tend et s'installe confortablement sur la chaise mit à disposition tandis que son frère s'assoit sur une petite commode.

\- Tu lui as dit quoi ?

Dean secoue les épaules en s'empiffrant de frites.

\- Des trucs, j'me parlais plus à moi-même. Il est inconscient, j'allais pas tenir une conversation en solitaire, il m'entend pas.

Il soupire prenant conscience que tout ce qu'il lui a dit était entré dans l'oreille d'un sourd mais ce qu'il ignore, c'est que Cas était bien présent.

* * *

Dean dribble entre son devoir de leader et son devoir d'être présent au chevet de son ange. Son frère l'aide dès qu'il en a besoin, Garth et Benny aussi. Ils avaient tous décidé, à l'unanimité, que Dean prenne les rennes du bunker. Si quelque chose se passait à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, c'était vers Dean que les survivants devaient se tourner. Ce dernier avait accepté parce que, oui, l'événement Lucifer avait été la goutte de trop et il était primordial que quelqu'un prenne les commandes. Lui ou un autre, quelle différence ? Ash, Bobby, Gabriel, Balthazar, Jody, Charlie et Sam faisaient partis de la haute direction et Dean leur demandait toujours leurs opinions avant de diriger. Une démocratie en quelque sorte.

Soit, depuis quelques jours, la paix régnait dans ce labo et c'était agréable. Castiel ne s'était pas encore réveillé mais Garth et Sam lui avaient dit que le plus dur était passé. Castiel allait s'en remettre.

Justement, à l'heure actuelle, il entre dans la chambre, salue Garth qui disparaît et il s'installe sur le fauteuil en embrassant la main de l'ange.

\- Hey, Cas.

Il avance un peu plus le fauteuil vers le lit avant de déposer son pied gauche sur le bas de sa cuisse droite pour se mettre à l'aise.

\- Tu as raté l'embrouille du siècle aujourd'hui entre Gab et Balt, de vrais chieurs ces deux là ! Pour une histoire de qui a le droit d'avoir le plus gros morceaux de steak… T'y crois ? J'ai été obligé de les départager… Des gosses !

Il pose son coude sur l'accoudoir alors que sa paume se positionne sous son menton.

\- J'ai rêvé de toi, cette nuit. J't'avoue qu'au début, c'était plutôt soft, tu me demandais de t'aider entre un jean bleu foncé ou un jean au couleur beige. On partait en boite, je crois. Tu me connais, c'est vite parti en freestyle… même dans mes rêves, ça part en cacahuète.

Il rigole en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Comme si le monde n'était pas assez pourri ! Fin, dans mon rêve, ça partait en queue.. Sans jeu de mots ! C'est pas la première fois que j'fais des rêves érotiques sur toi, j'crois que j'angoisse. C'est vrai, merde, j'ai jamais eu envie d'un mec avant toi.

Il sourit en pensant qu'il parle tout seul.

\- Bref, c'était plutôt cool au réveil ! On s'fait un "tu te souviens" ?

Il n'attend pas de réponses même si, depuis ces derniers jours, il espère toujours entendre deux petits mots sortir de cette bouche délicate. Il réfléchit à ses souvenirs de lui et Cas, c'est devenu son rituel depuis qu'il est à ses côtés. A chaque fois, il se remémore les bons moments passés avec son ange en espérant que ce dernier s'y accroche comme sur une bouée de sauvetage. Lui aussi, ça lui permet de ne pas se laisser aller dans la dépression en quelque sorte, et puis, c'est toujours agréable de se souvenir, ça le fait rire. Et ça, il en a bien besoin.

\- Tu te souviens de notre bataille d'eau dans le réfectoire ? C'était à cause de quoi déjà ?... D'une histoire de cloportes, non ? J'ai fait une référence sur ta manière de longer les murs, je crois… J'me souviens plus trop bien du détail mais, merde, je vois encore ton regard outré. T'étais à tomber, Cas.

Il étire ses bras en souriant franchement.

\- Oh putain, et la fois où tu allais t'installer à table avec ton assiette et que j'ai viré ta chaise...

Il éclate de rire en posant sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Tu as fini le cul par terre, assiette renversée, avec de la sauce tomate partout sur tes cheveux en pagaille ! Tu…

 _\- J'avais fait des efforts sur ma coiffure… et tu as tout gâché.._

Dean se penche vers le lit, les yeux grand ouverts sur le corps. Venait il de rêver ? Castiel sourit faiblement et Dean se laisse tomber à genoux à ses côtés, heureux.

\- Hey, Cas.

Des larmes se pressent sur ses cils mais il les ignore. Cas est en vie, Cas se réveille.

 _\- Hello, Dean._

Il prend sa main dans la sienne, son pouce caressant la peau fine, tandis que son autre main balaye les cheveux rebelles de Cas sur son front.

\- Tu.. Tu n'as pas mal ? Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un truc ? J'ai de l'eau si tu veux.

Castiel ouvre un œil et son sourire ne quitte pas son beau visage.

 _\- Je veux bien.. que tu me racontes.. la fois où.. tu es venu.. en trombe me chercher.. dans la salle de détente..._

Dean pose son menton sur le bras de Cas et ses yeux, légèrement plissés de bonheur, se fixent dans ceux de l'autre.

\- Hé, arrête de te moquer ! Je venais de me couper le doigt à cause d'une boîte de conserve, j'ai eu vachement mal pendant des jours !

Castiel rit en s'humectant les lèvres avant de se racler la gorge.

 _\- Garth aurait pu te soigner.. mais non.. c'est vers moi que tu t'es tourné.._

Dean sourit à Cas en caressant ses pommettes.

\- Parce que c'est toi mon ange.

Le leader rougit d'embarras. C'était plus facile de se confier quand son interlocuteur était dans le coma. Pas qu'il souhaite qu'il y reparte mais.. Bon sang, ce n'est pas facile de se dévoiler, il n'avait jamais eu à le faire avant. Castiel tourne son visage vers lui et sa main se pose sur sa joue.

 _\- J'ai.. toujours été.. heureux quand.. tu venais vers moi.. Même pour une.. broutille, Dean._

Ce dernier prend la main de sur son visage et l'embrasse avec douceur, son cœur se pinçant. Il aurait pu le perdre, nom de dieu !

\- Si tu savais.. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te savoir sain et sauf, Cas. C'était pas facile ces derniers jours sans toi.

 _\- Je suis là, maintenant._

Oh oui, Cas était là, à présent et Dean n'allait pas le laisser souffler une seule seconde, il allait s'accrocher à lui comme une ventouse. Castiel risquait de l'avoir dans ses pattes 24h sur 24 !

\- Ne m'abandonne pas, Cas. Sans toi… Sans toi, je suis rien.

L'intéressé sourit simplement avant de fermer les yeux. A cet instant, Dean cesse de bouger, ses pupilles dévorant les lèvres devant lui. Il le fait, il le fait pas ? Vite, avant que Cas ne s'endorme, c'est l'occasion rêvée ! Il se penche un peu, son ange a toujours les yeux fermés, et il se lance, son cœur battant à vive allure. Ses lèvres se posent sur celles de Cas et c'est l'effusion. Tous ses sentiments pour cet homme se transmettent dans ce geste, il est fou de lui. Son baiser est, d'abord, chaste, incertain, maladroit, mais, très vite, il devient plus fougueux, incandescent, impatient parce que son ange vient d'y répondre. Ses lèvres sont douces, pleines. Magiques. Dean met fin au baiser, pas par envie mais parce que Cas est en plein rétablissement et s'il avait continué, il n'aurait jamais réussi à se contrôler. Jamais. Il pose son front sur celui de son partenaire, en se remémorant le baiser encore et encore.

 _\- Toi non plus, Dean, ne m'abandonne pas.._

L'interpellé ouvre les yeux mais Castiel semblait sur le point de rejoindre Morphée. Il dépose ses lèvres sur son front avant de s'éloigner.

\- Jamais, Cas. Jamais.

* * *

Et ça y est, enfin ! Il a fallu que notre Cas d'amour soit sur le point de mourir pour que Dean prenne son courage à deux mains. Quel énergumène celui-là !

Bref, chapitre centré sur la relation Cas/Dean, pas de drama pour ce chapitre ;). (Un peu de repos ne fait pas de mal, hein ?)

Verdict ? Vous aimez cette suite ?


	13. 12) Descente en enfer 1:2

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Oui, comme vous pouvez le constater, je publies avec UNE journée de retard ! Pardonnez moi, week-end ultra chargé... Autrement, bonne nouvelle, mon CDD se prolonge jusqu'au 30 novembre (Amen!) mais cela veut aussi dire que mes journées seront bien pleines ! Et donc, je ne garanties pas une publication au jour prévu... Mais bon, jusqu'ici, j'arrive à suivre !

Bref, fin de mon monologue super lourdeau.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

 **Détroit: Labo de recherches**

\- Hey, Cas ! Comment tu vas ce matin ?

Dean dépose un plateau repas sur la table de chevet à côté du lit.

\- Beaucoup mieux. Merci, Dean.

Ce dernier sourit et jette un œil derrière son épaule. Son frère semble ne pas l'avoir suivi. Alors, il fait la seule chose dont il a envie maintenant: poser ses lèvres sur celles de son ange. Baiser chaste, rapide et timide que l'un et l'autre affectionnent depuis quelques jours déjà. Dean rougit quand il s'écarte. Il embrasse un mec quand même. Doucement mais sûrement, hein ?! Il a besoin de se faire à l'idée qu'il est tombé amoureux du même sexe.

\- Hello, Dean.

L'interpellé sourit encore, heureux, le cœur gros. Quand ils se retrouvaient tous les deux, seuls, Dean avait l'impression d'être redevenu l'adolescent lors de ses premiers amours et la sensation n'était absolument pas désagréable. Il pose ses fesses sur le lit alors que Cas se sert dans le plateau.

\- Tu vas pouvoir sortir de ton lit. Garth dit que la cicatrisation est en marche.

Castiel soupire en mâchouillant un morceau de viande froide.

\- Il est temps, je ne supporte plus de rester enfermé entre ses quatre murs !

\- Tu avais sérieusement besoin de repos, Cas. Ta blessure n'est pas totalement guérie alors promets moi de pas faire de truc débile ?!

Castiel lève un sourcil et un demi sourire se dessine sur son visage.

\- Parce que c'est moi qui fait des choses débiles ?

\- Tu m'as compris, Cas. Je ne veux plus te voir inconscient à perdre tout ton sang !

Une main douce caresse les pommettes de Dean et ce dernier soupire d'extase sous cette étreinte.

\- Je ne ferais pas de choses inconsidérées, Dean. Je te le promets.

L'ange se remet à manger avec entrain. Son ventre ne lui fait plus mal quand il se redresse et sa blessure ne semble plus être un danger. Bref, son retour à la vie collective était une bénédiction.

\- Cas, pourquoi Lucifer s'en est pris à toi ? Je.. J'veux dire qu'on était deux et c'est toi qu'il a voulu buter en premier. Vous vous êtes dit quoi ?

Cette question le taraude depuis l'événement. Pourquoi Cas ? Pourquoi pas lui ?

\- Il… Il voulait savoir comment avançait le traitement. Il savait que c'était moi qui y travaillait avec Garth. Comme il a vu que je ne craquerais pas, il s'est mis en tête de me torturer.

\- Comment il a su ?

Castiel secoue les épaules alors qu'il termine son plat.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Dean.

Un traître dans leurs rangs ? Ils l'auraient remarqué, personne n'ouvrait les grilles facilement, Garth est le seul habilité à le faire. Garth le coupable ? Qu'est ce qu'il y gagnerait au change ? C'est lui qui recherche activement le virus, il n'a aucune raison pour le voir détruit à néant. Et puis, Cas n'aurait pas été poignardé, Garth leur aurait tout dit. Dean allait devoir creuser.

\- Ils n'ont rien dit qui pourrait nous être utile ? Un nom, un indice ?

\- … Non.

Vraiment étrange. Peut être que Cas avait plus la tête d'un scientifique que lui… mais même, ils n'avaient pas douté, ces connards de survivants. Il y a donc un intrus dans les locaux, c'est la seule explication plausible.

\- Il faut en faire part à l'équipe.

Dean hoche la tête en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Tu me laisses m'en charger, d'accord ?

Au tour de Cas d'hocher la tête tout en posant les pieds sur le sol froid du blocos. Dean le regarde, l'aide à tenir sur ses jambes, puis, il s'écarte à regret pour le laisser faire quelques pas. Son Cas est torse nu, habillé seulement d'un jean qui le colle à la perfection, montrant ses fines courbes musclés. Dean avale sa salive difficilement. Ce mec est à tomber.

\- Dean ? Tu peux me donner mon tee-shirt ? Il est sous tes fesses, Sam est venu me l'apporter avec des chaussures.

L'interpellé lui tend le plus lentement possible. Il est obnubilé par ce torse devant lui. Depuis quand un torse de mâle lui fait plus d'effet qu'une forte poitrine ? Il ne saurait répondre à cette question. Castiel le lui prend des mains, dans l'idée de s'habiller sur le champs, mais le regard fiévreux de Dean sur son corps le laisse pantelant et avide de sa bouche. L'ange s'approche du lit, se faufile entre les cuisses devant lui et il dépose un baiser tendre sur les plus belles lèvres du monde.

\- Ca..Cas.. Sam ne.. Sam ne va pas tarder..

Pourtant, l'intéressé continue son manège et Dean se laisse submerger. Ses doigts trouvent naturellement sa place sur les hanches de son partenaire et il accentue le baiser, délicieusement agréable. Ils s'écartent l'un et l'autre pour reprendre leur souffle mais le leader s'attaque à la mâchoire carrée, à la nuque, à la pomme d'Adam sous les soupirs timides de son ange. Puis, ils se repoussent, enfin, prenant l'un comme l'autre conscience de leur geste et ils se sourient tendrement. Aucun ne parle, chacun regardant dans une direction opposée tandis que Cas se vêtit.

\- On.. On devrait retrouver les autres. annonce Dean en se redressant.

\- Ou..Oui.

Castiel termine de lacer sa dernière chaussure avant de reprendre son plateau vide.

\- _Hé_ , les mecs, je vous attends depuis tout à l'heure, vous faites quoi ? intervient Sam en se plaçant devant la porte.

Dean sursaute avant de reprendre contenance. _Bon sang_ , il s'en est fallu de peu.

\- Cas vient de finir de s'habiller, _bitch_. On arrive ! Deux minutes !

Sam sourit comme s'il savait et Dean sort rapidement de la pièce. Son frère avait le don de lire en lui et il est hors de question qu'il s'imagine quoi que ce soit. Même si c'est réel… Bon dieu, oui, c'est réel. Dean embrasse avec envie un mec au charme ravageur. Mais ça, il le garde pour lui pour le moment. Pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire.

Ils retrouvent, tous les trois, le reste de la bande dans le réfectoire et Castiel à le droit à des embrassades, des hurlements de joie venant de pratiquement tout le monde. Certains avouant s'être fait du soucis, d'autres plus timides avouant qu'ils sont juste heureux de le revoir. Bref, la suite de la journée est plus calme, Dean passe son temps avec Castiel, de peur qu'il disparaisse. Il avait besoin d'être près de lui, c'était une nécessité, un besoin primordial, indescriptible. Toutefois, vers la fin d'après-midi, Garth arrive en courant, un échantillon dans une main et il se dirige vers Dean souriant comme un enfant ayant eu le plus beau cadeau de Noël de tous les temps.

\- Garth ? intervient Dean en levant un sourcil.

\- Je l'ai ! Je l'ai ! J'ai réussi à mettre en symbiose des particules de sang et de…

\- Garth ! Calme toi ! Qu'est ce que tu as réussi ?

L'interpellé respire un grand coup mais Castiel est déjà debout près à lui sauter dessus.

\- Le remède, Dean, je crois que j'ai réussi !

Et là, Castiel enlace Garth en criant des mots stridents que Dean n'arrive pas vraiment à déchiffrer vite suivi de Sam, Gaby et Ash. Puis, le leader s'incruste dans l'embrassade de groupe principalement à cause de Castiel qui lui a fait son magnifique regard de chien battu. Quelques minutes ainsi avant que tout le monde reprenne sa place sans que personne n'enlève les sourires plaqués sur leur visage. Ça y est, ils allaient retrouver une vie normale, le virus allait être exterminé. Dean tire sur la manche longue de Garth pour l'inciter à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- La façon dont tu as réussi, j'm'en fiches, les questions scientifiques, c'est pas avec moi. Par contre, dis moi ce qu'on doit faire pour… sauver le monde.

\- Tu vois cet échantillon, il faut que j'arrive à le transfuser dans le système nerveux d'un zombie alors ce que je veux, c'est que vous me ramenez un rôdeur dans nos locaux.

Ça, Dean pouvait faire.

\- Pas trop éméché, je suppose ?

\- Pas de blessures par balle, pas de boyaux qui sort du bide, pas de blessures par arme blanche. Il me faut un rôdeur qui ait juste une morsure.

\- Tu peux les ramener à la vie ? interroge Ash dans un murmure.

Garth secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Je ne crois pas, je ne sais pas. Peut-être. En observant l'échantillon sur un sang infecté, j'ai remarqué qu'il détruit l'infection et rend le sang "pur" mais, techniquement, les rôdeurs sont déjà morts alors…

Dean, qui est loin de comprendre comment ça fonctionne, se masse la nuque, incertain.

\- Arrête moi si je me trompe mais si tu implantes ça dans le cerveau d'un macchabée, l'être humain va juste périr sous nos yeux, c'est ça ?

\- En quelque sorte, oui.

Dean passe en boucle le dialogue dans sa tête.

\- En clair, tous les morts sont… morts. A quoi ça sert alors ?

Et là, Garth sourit.

\- Cet échantillon ne sert pas vraiment à grand chose si ce n'est éliminer les rôdeurs. Mais, par contre, grâce à lui, j'ai pu mettre au point au vaccin. Pour nous.

\- Qu-quoi ?

Castiel a les yeux pétillants.

\- Nous allons être immunisé ! dit ce dernier le plus sérieusement possible.

\- Immu-quoi ? Tu veux dire que si on se fait mordre, on reste… humain ? Pas de transformation ? interroge Dean pas certain d'avoir tout compris.

Garth hoche la tête en observant toute la troupe positionnée autour de lui.

\- Même mieux, quand on meurt, on reste mort. Plus de virus !

\- _Putain_ , Garth, t'es le meilleur !

Dean ébouriffe les cheveux courts de l'homme en question et celui ci rit, satisfait. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, il reprend gravement son sérieux.

\- Bien sûr, il me faudrait un cobaye pour être sûr de mes recherches. Jusqu'ici, ça ne reste que de la théorie…

Un silence de mort règne après cette phrase. Un cobaye ? Si son expérience foire, le risque est trop grand pour mettre en danger la vie d'un des leurs. Mais, si elle réussie alors la victime sera sauvée. Faut il prendre le risque ? Quitte à tuer cette personne ? Dean n'en est pas convaincu le moins du monde. De quel droit peut il choisir de sacrifier une vie ? Aucune mais il a le choix pour la sienne.

\- Moi.

Tous les regards se braquent sur lui.

\- Je me porte volontaire pour être ton cobaye, Garth.

Le visage de Castiel se décompose mais Dean évite de poser ses yeux sur lui. Il entend Sam gronder alors c'est vers lui que son regard se pose.

\- Tu es le leader, Dean. Si l'expérience rate, tu nous laisse tous dans la merde !

\- Bien sûr que non ! Castiel prendra la relève !

\- No..Non ! Je n'ai pas ta force ni ton flegme ! Et je t'interdis de te sacrifier pour nous tous, Dean ! Pour moi !

Dean se noie dans le bleu océan et se lève doucement.

\- Quelqu'un doit le faire et j'ai décidé que ce sera moi ! C'est mon choix !

\- As tu pensé à moi ? A nous ? Je viens de te retrouver et tu voudrais qu'à mon tour, j'accepte de te voir partir ? Tu es égoïste ! crache Castiel en tapant son poing sur la table.

\- Égoïste ? Je fais ça pour toi ! Pour que tu puisses retrouver une putain de normalité dans cet enfer, Cas !

Ils ne se quittent pas du regard, l'un comme l'autre envoyant des éclairs.

\- Ah ouais ? Et tu crois que je veux vivre dans ce monde sans toi peut-être ? Je veux vivre AVEC toi, pas SANS toi !

\- Et moi, je veux que tu vives tout simplement ! Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te voir en zombie demain !

A présent, ils sont presque front contre front. Castiel a des larmes qui s'agglutinent autour de ces cils, rendant sa vue floue.

\- Par contre, tu acceptes que moi, je te vois en zombie après le traitement ! C'est injuste ! Tu es injuste !

\- Déteste moi si ça te chante mais, au moins, je te saurais sain et sauf !

\- Dean ! Je t'aime ! sort Castiel sans réfléchir comme si ce simple mot allait changer l'opinion de Dean.

Ses yeux s'arrondissent de stupeur tout comme Dean, digérant l'un comme l'autre le sens de ses propos. Un lourd silence s'abat entre eux, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne veut briser mais au bout d'un moment, Castiel prend peur.

\- Euh… Je… Dean…

L'interpellé déglutit difficilement et baisse les yeux. Il entend du mouvement à sa gauche et il se rend, enfin, compte qu'ils ne sont pas que tous les deux autour de cette table. Venaient ils, tous les deux, d'avouer leur sentiment devant l'équipe ? Dean rougit fortement jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Qu'en pense son frère ? _Bordel_ , Dean vient d'avouer haut et fort son homosexualité devant son frangin ! Il tente un coup d'œil vers lui en se mordant la lèvre. Qu'espérait il ? Que son frère le regarde avec tendresse ? Avec neutralité ? Possible mais il ne voulait surtout pas voir de la répugnance, du dégoût dans les yeux de son cadet. Il fut pris de court en voyant le sourire sur son visage et la fierté dans ses iris. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça, comme si son frère l'incitait à avouer lui-même ses sentiments auprès de Cas. Le leader sourit, heureux de l'attitude de son frère et, d'un coup, plus rien ne compte hormis le bonheur de son amant. Il l'aimait ? Soit. Dean ressentait exactement la même chose et si son frère était prêt à l'entendre alors Cas aussi.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Cas.

Il ne pourrait pas définir le regard que Cas lui lance mais ce qu'il y voit lui réchauffe le cœur. Étrangement, en l'avouant, il se sent plus léger, plus serein, plus… heureux.

\- Dean…

C'est un cri de désespoir qui sort de la bouche voluptueuse de son Cas, comme si ce qu'il venait d'entendre ne pouvait pas être réel. Alors Dean se penche et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, fiévreuses. Bien sûr que c'est réel, bien sûr que Dean est fou de cet homme, de son sauveur. C'était son rayon de soleil dans cet sombre apocalypse. Castiel ne pouvait pas en douter. Leur baiser devient plus demandeur, plus brusque, leurs langues se chevauchent entre elles, se goûtent, s'imprègnent. Dean a toujours été pudique mais, à cet instant, même en sachant qu'une petite équipe les regarde, il s'en contrefout royalement. Il l'aime et il l'assume. Il brise leur échange, reprenant leur souffle avant que Dean pose ses paumes sur les joues de son partenaire.

\- Le traitement va marcher mais d'accord, ce ne sera pas sur moi.

Il se penche, collant sa bouche sur son oreille pour murmurer à lui seul :

\- J'ai une idée pour le cobaye mais pour ça, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide.

* * *

\- D'accord, Dean ! Je comprends !

\- La preuve que non vu que tu me contredis !

Sam grogne en levant les mains en l'air.

\- Parce que je ne suis pas d'accord !

\- Putain, Sammy, je vois pas ce que tu refuses dans le fait d'administrer ce.. cet échantillon dans le corps de Raph' !

Sam lève les yeux au ciel dépité.

\- Parce que pour toi, il mérite d'être "sauvé" de cette apocalypse zombie ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Il a une chance sur deux de survivre !

\- Ouais et s'il survit ?

Dean se frotte le visage en ruminant.

\- Tu crois quoi ? Si on voit qu'il s'en sort, il faut qu'il se fasse mordre pour que nous ayons notre confirmation ! Tu trouves pas ça assez trash pour toi ?

Sam lève un sourcil et il semble sur le point de céder. Il place ses cheveux longs en arrière comme pour se donner contenance ou pour réfléchir.

\- Tu veux le donner en pâture aux bouffeurs ?

\- Une simple morsure. Comment veux tu qu'on soit sûr d'être immunisé sinon ? Au bonheur la chance ?

Alors que Bobby était resté en retrait jusqu'ici, il décide de se racler la gorge pour intervenir.

\- Tu proposes quoi alors ?

Dean se retourne pour le regarder devenu plus calme.

\- Le rôdeur que nous avons amené pour voir le remède, on va s'en servir avant sur Raphaël. D'une pierre, deux coups !

\- C'est… astucieux. finit par avouer Sam dans un murmure.

\- Et si le vaccin se trouve être le bon, Raph' sera toujours en vie, tu comptes faire quoi de lui après ? dit Ash qui observait l'échange jusque là.

Dean hausse les épaules avant de se masser la nuque.

\- Je ne tue pas les êtres humains, je ne suis pas flic ni juge. Je pensais que nous pouvions le bannir…

\- Tu es sérieux ? Pour qu'il retrouve Lucifer et vienne nous faire la peau ? hurle Sam en balançant son bras.

\- Putain, Sammy, qu'est ce qu'y a changé chez toi ? Avant, tu aurais été le premier à vouloir le "secourir" et maintenant, tu serais prêt à appuyer sur la détente ?

\- Si c'est pour garder le labo en sécurité alors oui ! Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Cas ? Pourquoi ne viendraient ils pas nous faire exactement la même chose ? Je ne veux pas perdre une seule vie à cause d'un mec que nous avons "banni" !

Dean se mord la lèvre, prêt à rétorquer quand il sent une main douce lui étreindre le bras. Il se retourne et se noie dans les iris bleus de son partenaire.

\- Raphaël est prêt… Dean.. Il mérite ce qu'il lui arrive. C'est à cause de ses choix que j'ai failli y laisser la vie. Parce qu'il a préféré entrer dans une secte anarchiste que de croire en notre résurrection.

\- Cas...

L'interpellé penche la tête en continuant.

\- Si tu ne veux pas le tuer alors soit, laisse nous nous en charger. Je ne veux pas le savoir dans nos rues, immunisé, je le préfères à six pieds sous terre, Dean.

\- Je… Bon sang, ce monde vous a rendu brute ! Qui êtes vous pour vous donner le droit de supprimer la vie d'un mec, hein ?

Il espère de tout cœur que son Castiel baisse les yeux au moins pour confirmer sa tristesse mais non, son amant l'observe encore plus, avec un regard qui ne doute pas.

\- Il n'y a plus de juges, plus de militaires ou de gendarmes. La justice, c'est nous à présent. C'est à nous que revient le choix de vie ou de mort, Dean.

\- Non...

\- Je suis d'accord avec Cas, idjit ! Tu t'es bien donné le droit de tirer sur Lucifer, non ? intervient Bobby en triturant sa casquette.

Dean voit rouge en se tournant vers les trois autres garçons.

\- Je ne l'ai pas tué ! Et puis, Cas était en danger !

\- Tout comme nous en le laissant en vie, Dean ! crache Sam dans le même ton que son frère.

Dean croise ses mains sur son crâne, mécontent.

\- D'accord ! De toute façon, vous êtes une majorité à souhaiter sa mort alors, ok, butez le ! Mais je ne suis en aucun cas responsable de vos gestes, vous entendez ? Ellen se retournerait dans sa tombe si elle vous entendait !

\- Ne mêle pas une morte dans l'histoire, Dean ! Ellen est morte parce que TU n'as pas pu faire les bons choix !

Sam écarquille les yeux en comprenant les paroles qu'il vient de sortir alors que son aîné reste sous le choc.

\- Par..Pardon, Dean. C'est pas.. Je voulais pas…

\- C'est.. Faites ce que vous voulez. Je serais dans ma chambre.

Dean s'éloigne en laissant le petit comité sur le pas de la porte des salles de recherches, retournant les paroles de son frère dans tous les sens. Il se savait responsable, après tout, c'est lui qui avait ordonné de tuer la masse de bouffeurs mais… Ellen est morte parce qu'elle n'a pas su se protéger seule. Dean ne pouvait pas être sur tous les fronts mais, à croire que le rôle de chef vous rendez automatiquement responsable pour tous les actes commis. Il se masse la nuque, fatigué. En tout cas, il ne sera pas responsable de la mort de Raphi même si tout le monde estimait que oui. Pourquoi n'aurait il pas le droit à une seconde chance ? Après tout, personne ne connaissait réellement ses motivations. Tout le monde le jugeait coupable mais, à en croire son frère, lui aussi, était coupable de la mort de ses amies alors pourquoi lui aurait le droit au pardon et pas Raphaël ? Toute façon, peu importe, ils avaient fait leur choix, la question ne se posait plus.

* * *

 **Héhé, je ne sais pas si vous vous êtes rendus compte du titre de ce chapitre mais "descente en enfer" semble ne pas indiquer une suite favorable et pourtant, dans celui-ci, tout semble s'arrangeait... Je suis sadique x).**

 **Bref, topo sur cet épisode ?**


	14. 13) Descente en enfer 2:2

Bonjour, Bonsoir,

Comment allez vous en ce beau jeudi ?

Je suis contente, le chapitre 13 suit le mouvement dans le temps (Héhé, pas peu fière). Bref, dites moi ce que vous en pensez mes amis.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

 **Détroit: Labo de recherches**

\- Raphi ?

Un faible son emplit l'air mais cela suffit à Dean pour se diriger vers lui. Il le trouve allongé sur une table qui devait servir d'opération et il se redresse en se grattant le bras où un énorme bandage y est installé.

\- C'est douloureux ? dit Dean en prenant une chaise qu'il installe à côté et il place son ventre contre le dossier de la chaise.

Ses deux bras se croisent dessus et il pose son menton sur ces derniers à l'attente d'une réponse.

\- Ça me lance un peu par moment mais non, cette douleur est minime par rapport au dents du cadavre.

\- Je suis désolé, tu sais. Pour… tout ça.

Dean avait autorisé de le torturer mais il se sentait un peu inhumain. Il n'était pas dieu et, en même temps, ce mal pourrait tous les sauver.

\- Je l'ai mérité, non ?

Un silence pesant s'installe entre les deux hommes avant que Raphaël se racle la gorge.

\- Au fait, merci d'avoir essayé de me… sauver.

Dean lève un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Castiel m'a dit que tu aurais voulu me bannir plutôt que de me mettre une balle dans la tête. Et pour ça, je te remercie.

Dean secoue ses épaules en penchant son visage vers une autre direction, ses yeux focalisés sur des ustensiles médicaux.

\- Pourquoi Raph ? Pourquoi nous as tu fait ça ?

\- Le pouvoir, je suppose. Lucifer a des arguments de taille. J'ai craqué. Et puis, tu ne m'as jamais prêter la moindre attention, je n'étais qu'un survivant parmi tant d'autres pour toi, je crois que je ne l'ai pas supporté.

\- Hein ?

Raphaël s'allonge à nouveau en fixant le plafond de la pièce.

\- T'es le boss ici. Tu sais qui j'étais avant ? Un chef d'entreprise. Je commandais des centaines de personnes. Ici, je n'étais qu'un "ouvrier" vivant. Tu as fait de moi un traître parce que tu n'as pas su me guider.

Dean rit jaune. Alors là aussi, ce serait de sa faute ? Décidément, beaucoup de gens le pensaient responsable de bien des horreurs.

\- Si cela te chante de rejeter la faute sur moi, comme tu veux. J'm'en balance les steaks.

Un long silence s'installe à nouveau où chacun d'eux regardent partout sauf vers l'autre. Dean sait que le point de non retour pour Raphaël est proche. Garth a eu le temps de travailler sur la plaquette de sang qu'il a pris au cobaye et, d'après le scientifique, l'expérience a été une réussite du tonnerre. Soit, un vaccin a bien été trouvé. A l'heure où Dean discute avec le traître, la plupart des survivants se font vaccinés alors Dean est venu… entendre les derniers paroles d'un condamné.

\- C'est assez ironique, tu trouves pas ? Finalement, vous me sauvez du virus pour mieux me tuer par derrière…

\- Ironique, hein ? Chanceux quelques minutes.

La victime hoche la tête. Il pourrait s'enfuir, se donner une chance de survie mais il sait qu'il n'irait pas loin. Les portes sont fermées après tout alors il attend. Il attend la mort venir à lui, pariant sur la personne qui appuiera sur la détente. Castiel ? Sam ? Les deux êtres qu'il n'aurait jamais cru capable de tuer de sang froid, tout le monde change. Dean tourne son visage vers l'entrée de la salle où Castiel vient d'apparaître.

\- A ton tour, Dean.

Il regarde son amant lui soulever la manche de son haut et lui implanter une aiguille dans le bras, au creux de son coude. Il ne grimace pas, reste neutre, il a connu bien d'autres souffrances qu'une malheureuse piqûre. Castiel est délicat et lui pose un coton sur le minuscule point que l'aiguille vient de faire.

\- T'inquiète, Cas, j'vais me débrouiller.

Dean enlève son doigt pour y mettre le sien évitant de croiser le regard azur de son amant. Le choix qu'il a fait, envers Raph', le rend triste et déçu. Il a besoin de temps pour se faire à l'idée qu'il est tombé amoureux d'un assassin. Le mot est dur mais il est réel. Il se mord la lèvre, voilà qu'ils s'avouaient leur amour et Dean le remettait en cause ? Pas vraiment, il l'aime, c'est certain mais Cas avait fait le mauvais choix.

\- Dean ?

L'interpellé se lève et sort de la pièce sans un mot, son doigt toujours positionné dans le creux de son coude.

\- Dean ?

Il ne se retourne pas et dévale les escaliers vers son dortoir. Dean a juste besoin de temps, voilà ce qu'il se passe dans le coin de sa tête. Temps. Temps. Temps. Il entre dans sa chambre en sachant pertinemment que Castiel le suit mais il s'en fiche, serrant les poings pour éviter d'être blessant. Il voulait tout sauf faire du mal à son sauveur.

\- Dean ?

Cette fois-ci, il se retourne lentement tant pour se calmer que pour réfléchir à ses propos.

\- Tu devrais partir de cette chambre, Cas.

\- Je… Dean… Qu'y a t'il ? demande t'il en s'approchant un peu plus près alors qu'il vient de refermer la porte.

L'interpellé se frotte le visage, las.

\- J'ai besoin de temps, Cas.

\- Du temps pour quoi ?

Pour eux. Du temps pour que Dean digère. Il comprenait pourquoi Cas voulait le voir mort, il le sait, mais entre vouloir et pouvoir, il y a une marge à ne pas franchir et il est sur le point de le faire. Dean ne peut l'accepter ou, du moins, se laisser du temps pour le faire.

\- J'ai… J'arrive pas à accepter d'être… _amoureux_ d'un assassin, Cas !

\- Dean… S'il te plaît.. Arrête de me voir comme tel ! Je suis quelqu'un d'aimant, de compréhensif, calme et…

\- Tu _étais_ tout ça ! Lucifer t'a changé !

Castiel se rapproche d'un pas, ses yeux déterminés.

\- Parce qu'il a failli me tuer, Dean !

\- Ca n'excuse pas ce… changement radical !

Castiel stoppe ces gestes, laissant ses bras retomber mollement en direction du sol.

\- Tu aurais voulu que j'accepte qu'il survive avec la chance d'être immunisée ? Qu'il me fasse à nouveau du mal ? Tu n'acceptes pas que je réclame vengeance ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi, ça ! Je ne comprends pas ! Quand Zach a buté Anna, tu n'as pas pris un flingue pour le lui mettre sur la tempe, tu as juste fui ! Comme nous tous ! Tu es resté près de moi quand j'ai embarqué Claire alors que.. tu aurais pu partir en nous laissant tous les deux ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie plus d'une fois alors que tu n'y étais pas obligé ! Tu es un sauveur, Cas ! Pas un tueur !

Dean respire enfin en se rendant compte qu'il a coupé sa respiration pendant son monologue. Voilà ce qu'il pense réellement de toute cette histoire. Castiel est un homme de foi, pas un barbare qui se prend pour le justicier du monde. Castiel est pur et aimant même avec les monstres, il voit le bien en chacun d'entre eux, en chaque être humain. Dean est tombé amoureux de cette personne, pas d'une fausse réplique.

\- C'est pour ça que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Cas ! Parce que tu es bon et généreux ! Le… Le putain de choix que tu as fait est juste… immoral ! Tu n'es pas dieu, Cas ! Tu ne peux pas décider de tuer telle ou telle personne parce qu'elle ne répond pas à tes attentes !

\- _Dean..._

La voix est rauque, presque silencieuse avec une pointe de tristesse. Dean se masse la nuque en réfléchissant au sens de ses paroles. Telle que c'est parti, Castiel comprenait que Dean voulait rompre. Et Dean comprend qu'il a été un peu maladroit. Il ne veut pas rompre, il veut… un break ? Même pas. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Il ne se comprend pas. Il ne sait même plus quoi dire. Ce qu'il sait, en revanche, c'est qu'il veut le sentir dans ses bras alors il s'approche et l'encercle, posant son menton sur son épaule, goûtant l'étreinte. Castiel le serre de toutes ses forces et Dean comprend que son amant pense que c'est un adieu. Il se trompe.

\- Je ne veux pas de moi sans toi, Cas.

Il sent de fines larmes couler sur sa nuque et il s'en veut d'en être le responsable. Encore une fois. Il l'embrasse sur la nuque, sur la peau découverte, puis sur son oreille, englobant le lobe dans sa bouche, le suçotant tendrement.

\- A..Arrête.. Dean.. Si..Si tu veux que nous deux… Ne fais rien..

Il se recule vivement, en empoignant ses bras de ses mains, tout en fixant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ! Cas ! Je t'aime !

L'interpellé se dégage violemment de l'étreinte, recule un peu, se tourne vers le mur et se frotte les joues avec acharnement.

\- Tu m'aimais, Dean ! Tu n'aimes pas la personne que je suis devenu ! Tu viens de le dire alors arrête !

\- Je.. Je me suis mal exprimé.. J'ai.. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de paroles, Cas ! Les mots et moi, c'est une… longue histoire. Je.. Laisse moi te le prouver ! Les gestes, je connais !

Son sauveur se retourne lentement, une mine plutôt confuse sur le visage. Dean déglutit en espérant que son partenaire ne le remarque pas. Il vient juste de lancer qu'il allait lui faire l'amour, là, non ? Pour quelqu'un qui n'a connu que le corps de femme, l'étape est grande. Le sexe masculin, il ne connaît pas. Le sien mis à part. Une terre inconnue, quoi. Ce ne devait pas être compliqué, il devait juste essayer de reproduire les gestes de ses ex-conjointes qu'il appréciait plus particulièrement sur son corps. Bon, s'il le faisait en mode mécanique, pas sûr que Castiel prenne vraiment son pied… C'est, alors, avec incertitude qu'il s'approche de son amant. Ses doigts tremblent alors qu'il défait les quelques boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant un tee-shirt bleu ressortant la couleur de ses pupilles. Castiel stoppe ses gestes en posant sa paume sur l'une des deux mains.

\- Dean… Tu es nerveux. Ne te force pas si tu n'es pas prêt...

Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas prêt et il ne le sera jamais. Quand il ne connaît pas, il fuit, c'est dans sa nature surtout quand il est question de sentiments alors, si, il va se forcer.

\- J'en… Je le veux, Cas…

\- Tu veux que je t'aides ?

\- Un..Un peu d'aide.. ce serait pas de refus, ou-ouais.

A ces mots, son amant l'embrasse, d'abord tendrement, puis avec plus de passion, emmenant leur langue à s'enlacer entre elles, se goûtant avec une douceur infinie. Puis, son sauveur s'avance, le faisant reculer jusqu'à ce que ses mollets atteignent la surface dur du sommier. A cet instant, Castiel le bascule sur le dos, profitant d'enlever son tee-shirt bleu par la même occasion. Dean reste un moment ébahi devant ce torse finement musclé, à la couleur pâle qui le rend presque brillant, transparent. Son sexe tressaute et il se mord la lèvre. Son partenaire le surplombe, s'installant à califourchon sur ses cuisses alors Dean se redresse pour fusionner sa bouche avec la sienne, désireux de la goûter à nouveau. Ses mains trouvent naturellement leur place sur les hanches de Castiel, agrippant la peau fine avec ses ongles. Il retrouve confiance, se sent beaucoup plus détendu. A vrai dire, le sexe est considéré comme sa passion et, peu importe un homme ou une femme, les désirs sont les mêmes, non ? Il caresse du bout de la langue la mâchoire fine, posant ses lèvres à la suite. Il embrasse chaque parcelle de peau découverte sur laquelle il a la mainmise. Castiel est un homme, certes, mais il est surtout l'homme de sa vie, l'homme qu'il aime par dessus tout. Il caresse son dos musclé du bout des doigts faisant frissonner son partenaire. Un sexe est un sexe, mais ce soir, ce que Dean est sur le point de prendre en compte est simplement l'amour qu'il lui porte. Ce soir, il fait l'amour à celui qui le rend heureux. Il dépose des baisers dans son cou, sur son torse, écoutant les doux gémissements sortir des lèvres de son partenaire qui enlève subitement son haut, le forçant à lever les bras pour mieux les remettre sur son corps. Ils sont torse nu, l'un comme l'autre, s'imprégnant de la chaleur de l'autre. Puis, Dean passe son bras sur le fessier de son amant, donne une petite pression sur ses pieds au sol et renverse Castiel sur le lit, reprenant entièrement le contrôle de la situation. Il joint ses lèvres aux siennes, scellant leur union alors que ses mains défait les derniers tissus qui entravent leur plaisir. En quelques minutes, l'un comme l'autre se retrouvent nu, s'admirant, se découvrant sous la lumière tamisée de la pièce. Si Dean était mal à l'aise au début, s'avouant que l'acte l'aurait mécanisé, à ce moment, il est tout sauf mal à l'aise. Il n'est pas perdu comme si ce qu'il s'apprête à faire est une évidence. Il se déhanche, cherchant une friction entre leur deux membres et ce que Dean ressent à cet instant n'est juste simplement pas descriptible. Castiel réitère le même mouvement avec une facilité déconcertante, montrant clairement que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était dans ce genre de contexte. Contexte mâle/mâle. Dean ne se sent pas trahi, lui aussi, il avait des ex à la pelle. Chacun son histoire, aujourd'hui, ils inventent la leur. Des mouvements plus brutaux, plus brusques se font ressentir, apercevoir, emmenant Dean proche de la jouissance. C'est nouveau pour lui et ce genre d'émotions semble le transporter bien plus haut qu'habituellement. Ses yeux sont fixés sur l'homme allongés sous lui, homme qui se mord la lèvre, gémit, un appel à la luxure. Dean jouit, déversant sa semence sur leur ventre, suivi de prêt par son amant. Dean reprend son souffle en collant son front contre celui de Castiel. Et bien, lui qui pensait que cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, il s'est bien trompé.

\- Ca va, Dean ?

\- Mmh Mmh. Je… Euh… Ais je été...

Un bruit assourdissant emplit l'air faisant trembler les quelques meubles de la pièce. Les deux humains dans la pièce se redressent vivement en s'habillant le plus rapidement possible.

\- Qu'est ce que...

Un deuxième tremblement surgit vite accompagné par le même bruit sourd. Castiel et Dean se dévisagent longuement en enfilant leurs chaussures montantes, des traits anxieux sur le visage. Puis, d'un commun accord, ils sortent de la pièce pour grimper les escaliers devant eux. Un troisième tremblement et le même bruit semblent provenir du rez de chaussée, là où l'entrée du bunker est installé.

\- Tu-Tu crois que…

\- Lucifer...

Ni une ni deux, ils rejoignent l'entrée à présent bien ouverte sur l'extérieure. Un tir de char ou de bazooka auraient pu défoncer les vitres et la tôle blindées. La réflexion de Dean se retrouve vite confirmée alors qu'il aperçoit un char d'assaut militaire diriger le canon dans leur direction. Il entraîne Castiel vers la droite, se cachant au maximum derrière des débris et, alors qu'il remarque l'arrivée de Jody et Donna en haut des marches qu'ils viennent de prendre, un obus s'écrase directement sur le bloc de béton à quelques millimètres d'elles.

\- JODY ! DONNA !

Dean se dirige vers elles, oubliant la poussière, les débris, le danger mais il est vite retenu par un bras qui lui encercle l'abdomen, l'incitant à cesser tout mouvement.

\- DEAN ! IL FAUT SORTIR D'ICI ! MAINTENANT !

Il se laisse guider par la voix de son sauveur, dévalant les débris et des corps… Des corps qu'il..reconnaît sans vraiment les voir. Il est resté sous le choc du bombardement, ses jambes semblent courir toutes seules puisque Dean ne voit plus rien, ne sent plus rien. Puis, tout à coup, il se retrouve assis derrière un véhicule militaire et son cerveau se remet en marche.

\- J'ai… Sammy.. Ou ?

\- Je suis là, Dean !

Il voit son frère allongé au sol à quelques pas de lui, se cachant lui-même derrière un autre véhicule plus fin avec.. Gabriel et..

\- CLAIRE !

La petite se jette dans ses bras alors que Gabriel essayait de la retenir. Des larmes surplombent son doux visage, brisant le bruit des bombardements d'obus et Dean l'étreinte un peu plus, la serrant contre lui tout en lui embrassant le front. Une solution, maintenant. Dean doit trouver la façon pour sortir de ce merdier.

\- Cas ! Le véhicule derrière toi, tu penses qu'il est en état de marche ? Et toi, Sammy ?

Sam jette un oeil à l'intérieur de la voiture et il hoche la tête quelques secondes plus tard alors que Gabriel est déjà à l'intérieur pour la démarrer. Castiel est sur le point de lier les fils entre eux également alors que Dean installe l'enfant à l'arrière du véhicule. Puis, il entend un hurlement qui lui fait relever la tête vers le bunker et il aperçoit Charlie a quatre pattes au sol, reprenant difficilement son souffle.

\- Cas ! Dépêches toi de le démarrer et retrouve moi là-bas !

Il n'attend pas de réponse et il court en direction de la belle rousse à terre. Il l'aide à la redresser, bloquant son bras entre ses aisselles pour se diriger vers les deux véhicules. Malheureusement, elle semble évanouie et elle ne tient plus sur ses jambes.

\- Charlie ! Allez !

Il grogne en la posant à nouveau au sol délicatement avant de bloquer son épaule sur son ventre, une main se faufilant dans le creux de son genoux alors que l'autre trouve sa place derrière son dos. Puis, d'un mouvement gracile en évitant de la blesser davantage, il la renverse sur son épaule et trottine rapidement vers l'endroit d'où il vient. Le 4x4 de l'armée est déjà démarré, attendant les deux nouveaux arrivants, alors que le plus petit véhicule blindé de Sam et Gabriel vient tout juste de crisser ses pneus sur le gravier, roulant en direction du nord. Claire ouvre la portière arrière et Dean installe Charlie sur la banquette.

\- VITE, DEAN ! IL… LE CANON SE DIRIGE DROIT SUR NOUS !

Dean ouvre la portière avant et s'y insère en s'accrochant bien alors que Castiel dévale déjà les rues dévastées à la poursuite du véhicule devant lui. Un éclat derrière eux, faisant plus de dégâts à la route qu'autre chose, leur apprend qu'ils s'éloignent du danger, laissant derrière eux les cadavres et les survivants.

* * *

Enfin, un petit lemon dans ce monde apocalyptique !

Verdict pour ce chap' ?


	15. 14) Départ précipité

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici le chapitre 14 et, également, l'avant dernier... Hé, oui, déjà... Il faut bien une fin un jour ou l'autre, hein !;)

Bref, je vous laisse à la lecture,

* * *

 **En direction du nord**

\- Cas, arrêtes toi !

L'interpellé tourne son visage vers Dean installé à côté de lui et il fronce les sourcils.

\- Dean… Sam et Gab sont devant et…

\- ARRÊTE CE PUTAIN DE VÉHICULE !

Castiel sursaute tout en obéissant à la demande du leader, se garant sur le bas côté de la route et Dean sort du véhicule pour vomir. Castiel se tourne vers Claire et Charlie encore dans les vapes avant de déclarer :

\- Reste là, Claire, nous allons reprendre la route rapidement, d'accord ?

Elle hoche la tête vigoureusement en se blottissant contre la jeune femme inerte à ses côtés. Il n'y avait plus aucun danger de toute façon, si Charlie est morte, elle le restera définitivement et cela grâce à Garth. Castiel descend à son tour, faisant le tour du véhicule, pour rejoindre son amant, accroupi au sol.

\- Dean ?

Le susnommé se frotte le visage avec sa manche avant de soupirer.

\- J'ai vu… J'ai vu le corps de Bobby sous les décombres.. Ash.. Et.. Et la jeune Alex et.. Cassie.. Ben… Ils sont tous morts, Cas ! Tous morts !

\- Dean..

Celui ci se lève à la hâte en croisant ses mains sur sa nuque, lançant des regards désespérés autour de lui.

 _\- Putain_ ! On venait de trouver un remède ! On avait tout pour s'en sortir et.. ils sont morts ! Bobby, Ash.. Pourquoi ? J'en ai marre ! Marre de perdre des gens auxquels je tiens, Cas ! Je suis fatigué !

Castiel l'étreint dans ses bras lorsqu'ils entendent un véhicule s'approcher. Dean lève les yeux vers le bruit et il aperçoit le petit camion de Sam et Gab' se garer à quelques mètres d'eux. Son frère en descend et s'approche à grandes enjambées.

\- On ne vous voyez plus dans le rétro, qu'est ce qu'y s'passe ?

Dean lâche Castiel pour s'éloigner un peu avant de poser son regard vers l'arrière de son propre véhicule.

\- Jette un œil sur l'état de santé de Charlie, Sammy. Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée.

Son cadet hoche la tête et se dirige vers l'arrière du camion blindé, Gabriel le rejoint rapidement alors que Dean reporte son attention sur Castiel et pose sa paume sur sa joue.

\- On fait quoi maintenant ? Y'a peut-être des survivants coincés dans les décombres, Cas, on devrait y retourner…

\- Et se faire tuer ? Non.

Dean pose son front sur celui de Castiel et il ferme les yeux, conscient que son idée est purement suicidaire.

\- Alors on se barre ? Comme ça ? En laissant nos amis derrière nous ?

\- Je… Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions, Dean.

Lui non plus, il n'en voit pas d'autres et cela lui brise le cœur. Pourquoi est ce que le mal continue de tourner autour d'eux ? Bon sang, les voilà immunisés et presque tout le monde périt ? A croire que le destin se joue d'eux…

\- Je sais mais…

\- Elle semble juste inconsciente, Dean. Charlie va s'en sortir, je crois qu'elle a juste besoin de sommeil après… tout ça.

Dean se retourne vers son frère en hochant la tête. Et maintenant ? Ils allaient devoir survivre sur les routes jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent ? Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucuns survivants ? A quoi ça rimait ?

\- On fait quoi maintenant Dean-o ?

Il se pose justement la question. Ils sont partis à la hâte, principalement dû au danger de ce putain de char, et ils n'ont donc pas eu le temps d'emmener des vivres ni couvertures ni eau… Ils allaient devoir refaire le plein. Dean lève les yeux vers le ciel et soupire. La fin de l'hiver approche, les beaux jours vont revenir mais, en attendant, ils vont bien devoir se trouver un abri.. le temps que celui-là même ne périsse à cause de brigands… Ou alors, ils voyagent sur les routes jusqu'à ce qu'un miracle ne se produise… Trop d'incertitude dans ce monde de merde.

\- Il faut trouver de quoi se nourrir surtout…

Des légers grognements surgissent des broussailles à quelques pas d'eux, les faisant se retourner vers le bruit. Quelques rôdeurs font leur apparition et chacun empoigne son couteau en attendant qu'ils soient suffisamment prêts pour leur décimer le cerveau. Cependant, Dean lève la main vers le groupe.

\- Attendez… Ils...

Le leader lève un sourcil en apercevant un bouffeur renifler l'air et changer de direction. Dean s'avance vers l'un d'eux sous les protestations de Castiel.

\- Chut, Cas, je gère.

Il s'approche de plus en plus près mais le bouffeur semble ne pas le voir alors il parle et la créature lève la tête vers lui sans pour autant vouloir lui sauter dessus. Dean fait encore quelques pas et se retrouve à quelques centimètres du visage du rôdeur.

 _\- Hé_ , cannibale ! Pourquoi tu veux pas me bouffer ? J'te parle, connard !

Il tapote le torse devant lui grâce aux manches de son couteau mais le rôdeur ne semble pas être réceptif, semblant juste curieux d'entendre du son. Dean se retourne vers le reste de l'équipe, légèrement perdu, dos à la créature qui ne semble toujours pas vouloir lui arracher les boyaux. Tout le monde reste ébahi un moment devant l'étrange phénomène qui se passe devant eux. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, les rôdeurs changent de direction et repartent vers la forêt, laissant les survivants sous le choc.

\- C'est… C'est quoi ce bordel ? tente enfin Dean.

\- Je… Je suis pas sûr d'avoir une réponse plausible à fournir… dit Sam, les yeux toujours rivés vers les broussailles.

Castiel s'avance vers Dean sans lâcher, lui aussi, des yeux la petite forêt devant lui.

\- Tu-Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec le vaccin ?

\- Comment veux tu que je le saches, c'est toi qui a bossé dessus avec Garth...

Gabriel se racle la gorge avant de partir dans un fou rire sous les regards perdus des trois autres hommes.

\- Vous vous rendez compte ? Ils nous ont… Totalement ignoré ! J'sais pas si je dois me sentir exclu ou totalement ravi mais, nom d'un persan aux poils dorés, nous ne sommes plus leur viande fétiche, les mecs !

\- Apparemment…

C'est le seul mot que Dean peut se permettre de dire pour le moment, encore trop choqué par l'événement. Le vaccin aurait il détruit leur odeur alléchante au vu des cannibales ? Cela veut donc dire qu'ils ne risquent absolument plus rien…

\- Je.. Je ne comprends pas. Raph' a bien été mordu, non ? Le rôdeur avait donc envie de le bouffer, hein ? Pourquoi pas nous alors ?

\- Je sais pas… Nous n'avions pas attendu longtemps entre l'injection et la morsure… Peut-être que le vaccin n'a pas eu le temps d'envahir entièrement le corps avant de… ne plus donner envie..

Dean pose ses yeux sur son amant en tournant en boucle sa phrase dans sa tête. D'accord, c'est plausible mais… _Bordel_ , ils sont sains et saufs alors ! Ils n'ont plus à avoir peur de se faire dévorer les intestins donc ?! C'était une sacrée bonne nouvelle, ça !

\- On peut se promener dans la rue tranquillement alors ?

\- Ils semblaient être réceptif qu'aux sons de nos voix alors… j'en ai l'impression...

Tout à coup, ils s'observent tous et un sourire éclatant se dessine sur chacun des visages présents. Tout n'est pas perdu…

\- Alors, et maintenant Dean-o, on fait quoi ?

\- On vit, tout bonnement.

* * *

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes invincibles, que j'ai envie de me retrouver au centre de leur horde, Dean...

L'interpellé rit de bon cœur en se fichant d'attirer l'attention des cadavres autour de lui. Voilà plus de deux semaines qu'ils arpentent les routes et Dean n'en revenait toujours pas d'être à l'abri du danger.

\- Arrête de faire ta chochotte, Cas. Regarde… Beurk, il est immonde, lui.

Il tapote le crâne de la créature qui a retenu son attention et celle ci grogne simplement au toucher et il rit encore. Castiel lui balance un coup de coude en souriant à son tour avant de placer sa main dans celle de Dean.

\- Au contraire, tu vois, j'ai l'impression d'être un super héros dans une bande dessinée, là !

\- Tu sais ce que nous devrions faire, Dean ? C'est trouver un nouveau laboratoire pour réussir à créer d'autres vaccins. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls survivants au monde, Dean… D'autres ont besoins de nos compétences et...

Dean le fait taire en plaçant ses lèvres contre les siennes avant d'investir la délicate bouche de sa langue. Son ange répond à l'étreinte, envieux d'approfondir le baiser. Ils restent un moment bouche contre bouche à se goûter langoureusement autour des cadavres ambulants. Puis, ils s'écartent l'un comme l'autre en souriant, heureux.

\- Chaque chose en son temps, Cas. Laisse moi juste me délecter de ma surpuissance, tu veux ?

\- Tu es un vrai gamin en fait...

Et Dean rit encore en empoignant la main de son partenaire avant de se diriger vers un entrepôt délabré qui ne semble pas envahi par des monstres. Lorsqu'ils y pénètrent, le leader pousse Castiel dos contre le béton froid et il se jette à nouveau sur la bouche tentatrice devant lui. Au bout d'un moment d'échange passionné, Dean laisse ses mains surplomber le corps musclé de son partenaire et il se dépêche de lui enlever sa chemise noire.

 _\- Dean.._

Castiel essaye de parler mais Dean l'en empêche en scellant à nouveau leurs lèvres alors que ses mains s'activent à déboutonner son jean. Lorsque le pantalon de Castiel trouve sa place vers le sol autour de ses chevilles, le leader commencent à poser ses lèvres sur le cou, la nuque, les épaules à présent dénudés de son ange. La chemise tombe à terre sous les gémissements rauques du brun, alias ange du seigneur.

 _\- Dean…_ _On pourrait nous voir…_

 _\- Tais toi, Cas..._

Ce dernier soupire de bien-être alors qu'il sent la main de son partenaire se positionner sur son membre tendu de désir et il est vite suivi par ce dernier qui entame des va et vient langoureux.

 _\- Dean… Je veux te sentir en moi…_

 _\- Déjà ?_

Le sourire équivoque qui se dessine sur le torse de Castiel lui apprend que son amant plaisante à ses mots et lorsque celui-ci lève le visage pour fixer Castiel, son sourire est d'autant plus dessiné.

 _\- J'ai pas de lubrifiants, Cas, je veux pas…_

 _\- Regarde dans le sac, j'en ai pris quand nous avons fait un tour dans la pharmacie…_

 _\- Tu penses à tout, bébé..._

Dean s'écarte pour enlever le sac à dos derrière lui et il en sort un tube avant de le jeter au sol. Un échange silencieux se fait entre eux et Dean s'asperge les doigts de liquide avant de les positionner entre les jambes de son ange.

 _\- Enlève ton jean de tes chevilles, Cas._

Ce dernier obéit rapidement et il se retrouve nu contre le mur, frissonnant. Dean insère un doigt dans l'antre de son amant et reprend ses caresses sur le torse immaculé devant lui. Aucun défaut. Un deuxième doigt entre à son tour et Dean commence à le préparer judicieusement, évitant au mieux les douleurs de son acte. Il lèche les tétons durcis tout en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans l'étroit étau et, soudain, Castiel jure entre ses dents.

 _\- Encore, Dean.. Enc.. Oui.. Hàààn.. Par-Parfait ! Toi..Mmmh.. Maintenant.._

Dean enlève ses doigts et ces derniers s'activent à baisser son jean. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, ses mains étalent la substance sur son membre avant d'empoigner fermement le fessier de son ange.

 _\- Maintenant, Dean..._

 _\- Vos désirs sont des ordres..._

Il le décolle du sol, forçant Castiel à enrouler ses jambes autour de ses hanches, et d'un léger mouvement, son sexe entre lentement dans l'antre de son partenaire. Il crispe la mâchoire en s'enfonçant entièrement.

 _\- Je.. Cas.. Tu es tell…_

 _\- Ta gueule, Dean, et prend moi !_

L'interpellé sourit en entamant des va et vient doucement, goûtant l'étroitesse de Castiel avec délice. Il sent les bras de son partenaire se resserrer sur sa nuque et leurs soupirs se répandent dans le hangar. Puis, Dean accélère sous la demande de Castiel qui lui ordonne d'être plus brusque et il atteint rapidement le point sensible de son partenaire qui se met à hurler d'extase.

 _\- Dean..Dean.. Hàààn.. Je.. Je t'aime tellement… Bordel.. Encore.. Plus.. Hàààn.._

 _\- Moi..aussi, bébé… Je.. t'aime..._

Castiel se met à crier son prénom qui se répercute contre les murs dans des échos des plus agréables et il se déverse sur son torse. Dean sent son antre se contracter et c'est à son tour de jouir dans son partenaire, déchirant également l'air par son prénom. Il continue de se mouver encore un moment avant de finalement reposer Castiel au sol qui reste agrippé à sa nuque. Front contre front, ils reprennent leurs respirations avant de s'embrasser amoureusement, leurs peaux légèrement brillantes par quelques gouttes de sueur. Puis, Castiel sourit franchement en balançant son menton derrière Dean. Ce dernier se retourne et aperçoit des dizaines de rôdeurs agglutinés autour d'eux.

\- Ah merde… C'est dégueu…

\- Ils ont été attiré par les bruits.

 _\- Ah putain_ … Tu pouvais pas être silencieux aussi..

Castiel se met à rire tout en s'habillant rapidement vite suivi par Dean.

\- C'est moi le plus bruyant ? Tu ne t'es pas entendu…

\- Tais toi, Cas… Allons rejoindre les autres... Ils doivent nous attendre...

Ils se sourient l'un et l'autre en s'embrassant à nouveau et, alors que Dean remet son sac sur ses épaules, ils aperçoivent les rôdeurs rejoindre l'extérieur, plus du tout intéressés…

\- En plus d'être cannibales, ce sont des pervers… C'est génial !

\- C'est un public intéressant !

Dean se retourne en grimaçant et il aperçoit un sourire moqueur se dessiner sur le visage de son amant. Puis, ils enlacent leurs doigts entre eux et ressortent du bâtiment, heureux et comblés, pour se diriger vers les bois qui fait office de camp pour le moment. Au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes, ils retrouvent leur équipe autour d'un feu entrain de manger du lapin. Ils s'installent autour d'eux et picorent des morceaux à droite à gauche tout en s'incrustant dans la conversation. Chacune des personnes présentes est sereine, goûtant avec joie le bonheur d'être à nouveau en sécurité et Cas et Dean ne cessent de se jeter des regards amoureux sous les remarques amusées de Charlie et Gabriel. Tout semble revenu à la normale, Claire se positionne entre les jambes de Dean pour se faire câliner et Dean lui embrasse le front. Oui, tout est beau.

* * *

\- Charlie ! Arrête d'embêter ce pauvre Gabriel !

\- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide, Sammy-chou, je sais me défendre tout seul ! Lâches moi, vipère !

Dean se met à courir derrière Gabriel qui l'a bien vu venir et les voilà tous les trois à grimper la grande pente raide. Sam, Castiel et Claire se mettent à rire en prenant leur temps derrière eux, leurs sacs sur les épaules.

\- Ça fait du bien de ne plus se sentir en danger, de vivre sans la boule aux ventres. commence Sam en souriant.

\- Des fois, je me demande où sont cachés Lucifer et Abaddon. Est ce qu'ils sont encore en vie ? Est ce que nos chemins vont à nouveau se croiser ? Est ce que ce répit pourrait être de longue durée ? s'interroge Cas plus à lui-même qu'aux deux autres personnes.

Sam secoue les épaules alors que Claire insère sa petite main dans celle de Castiel.

\- Un jour où l'autre, tout repartira en freestyle, Castiel, mais pour le moment, je profite de cha...

Les trois s'arrêtent d'un même mouvement en apercevant Dean, Charlie et Gabriel à l'arrêt devant eux. Puis, ils s'avancent un peu plus en apercevant de larges et longues tôles placées à quelques mètres droit devant. Aucun doute que les tôles abritent du monde et doivent faire le tour d'un grand périmètre.

\- Une ville de survivants ? demande Sam dans un murmure.

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont nous accepter ? questionne Dean dans le même ton.

Sam hausse un sourcil dans sa direction.

\- Pourquoi ne voudraient-ils pas ?

Dean ne répond pas mais il se retourne simplement en hochant la tête dans la direction opposée et chaque personne suit son mouvement.

\- Ah ouais… La horde…

\- Nous aurions dû nous taire… Gabriel aurait dû la fermer surtout !

\- Hé, Dean-o ! J'avais pas prévu de trouver… _ça_ sur mon chemin ! Et puis, avouez, ça donne un côté chaleureux à notre voyage, non ?

Dean lui tape le haut du crâne en le fusillant du regard.

\- Si dans chaleureux, tu entends les grognements incessants de ces créatures, je t'explose le front contre le bitume.

\- Hé, je les trouve plutôt cool, moi, maintenant qu'elles ne veulent plus nous dévorer l'oignon !

Ils continuent de se chamailler en haussant le ton, n'hésitant pas à hurler l'un sur l'autre, sous le regard estomaqué d'un groupe de survivants qui observent l'échange au loin en haut des tours placées derrière le mur en métal.

\- Ils… Ce sont des survivants ?

\- J'ai l'impression…

\- Mais… Pourquoi est ce que les "amuse-bouches" semblent juste s'extasier devant leurs voix ?

\- J'en ai pas la moindre idée.

\- Oh bah merde alors...

Un homme vieux barbu fait un signe en contrebas et une personne grimpe sur l'échelle suspendue derrière les tôles avant de s'emparer des jumelles que lui tend le premier homme.

\- C'est… Dean ?

* * *

 **Tadammm' ! Qui est la personne ? Héhé... Suspense ! ;)**


	16. 15) Renaissance

Hi, people !

Et le voilà, le voici, le dernier chapitre de cette petite fiction (j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous a plu et que le mélange romance/drame n'a pas choqué certains d'entres vous) et que celui là correspond à vos attentes. Peut-être aviez vous imaginé une fin différente, plus "Olé Olé" ?!

 _Cependant, comme j'ai commencé ce mini-roman (le terme est mal choisi, je l'accorde) par un prologue, il est donc totalement inconcevable de ne pas vous fournir un épilogue ! Soit la fiction se terminera donc ce week-end (pour mon plus grand malheur... j'ai adoré l'écrire)._

En tout cas, je remercie chacun d'entre vous de m'avoir lu, de m'avoir donné vos avis et de m'avoir soutenu jusqu'à sa réalisation totale ! Merci beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup !

Bref, sur ces mots, je vous laisse à la lecture,

* * *

 **Longlac - Canada : Ville de survivants**

Dean et Castiel s'installe derrière leur nouveau véhicule, un petit bolide sportif abandonné sur le bord de la route, et le conducteur appuie sur la pédale d'accélération. Il a hâte de se séparer de ces cannibales déambulants. Ils leur ont fallu presque une journée non stop pour éloigner au maximum ces créatures de la nouvelle ville.

\- Je suis un peu triste quand même… Gaby avait raison, cela mettait de l'ambiance de les avoir dans nos pattes.

\- Tu déconnes, Cas ? Ça reste des psychopathes ces machins !

Le leader passe les vitesses et le compteur atteint les 160 km/h. Le paysage défile à grande vitesse empêchant Castiel de s'extasier devant la nature.

\- Tu devrais ralentir, Dean.

\- Nope', j'ai juste hâte de rejoindre la ville, là.

\- Moi aussi, Dean, mais Sam ne te suis plus maintenant.

Dean rit mais il lève un peu le pied quand même faisant baisser la vitesse à 110 km/h.

\- Il a qu'à appuyer sur le champignon aussi..

\- Dean…

\- J'ai compris, _bébé_.

Le silence se fait dans l'habitacle jusqu'à ce que Dean stoppe son véhicule devant les tôles une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Il est temps de reprendre un semblant de vie normale et chacun d'entre eux espéraient que la ville soit différente de n'importe quel endroit qu'ils avaient visité jusqu'à présent mais, surtout, que leur chef n'était pas un Zachary ou un Lucifer numéro deux. Ils avaient assez donné.

\- L'heure de vérité, alors ?

Castiel hoche la tête et ils descendent tous les deux du bolide alors que la petite camionnette de Sam se gare à leur côté. Les passagers en descendent rapidement et les rejoignent devant la grande porte toujours fermée. Claire s'agrippe au tee-shirt de Dean et celui-ci pose sa main sur sa chevelure avant de reporter son attention sur les barrières qui commencent à s'ouvrir.

\- Tu crois qu'il y a du monde qu'on connaît ? demande Sam à son frère.

\- Ne te fais pas d'illusion, Sammy, je crains que tu…

Il s'arrête de parler et ouvre la bouche en grand, perturbé, alors qu'une tête bien connue s'approche vers eux. Gabriel crie vite suivit de Castiel et ces deux survivants se dirigent à pas de loup vers le nouvel arrivant. Sam se met à les suivre très vite tandis que Charlie, Dean et Claire reste en retrait. Ce deuxième souriant franchement, heureux, et lorsque les retrouvailles se terminent, le nouvel arrivant s'approche lentement de Dean avec un sourire lumineux.

\- Je suis heureux de te revoir, Dean.

L'interpellé s'enlève de l'étreinte de Claire pour enlacer l'homme en face de lui et son sourire s'élargit encore plus quand il voit une deuxième personne sortir du camp. Il se repousse et pose ses deux paumes sur les épaules devant lui.

\- Kév… _Putain_ … c'est tellement bon de te revoir sain et sauf avec.. Avec ta mère… Ah _merde_ , viens là !

Il le resserre à nouveau dans ses bras et Kévin rit en répondant avec joie à la nouvelle étreinte. Puis, ils se repoussent l'un comme l'autre et Kévin hoche la tête vers Charlie avant de se baisser vers Claire.

\- Bonjour Claire, je suis Kévin Tran. J'étais à Washington, je devais m'enfuir avec toi et Dean… Je suis heureux de te savoir en vie, tu sais.

\- Bon-Bonjour…

Kévin ébouriffe les cheveux de la petite avant de se retourner à nouveau vers Dean.

\- Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire mais… j'suis sûr que vous devez être exténué…

\- J'ai surtout la dalle !

Kévin rit et tend son bras en direction de la ville.

\- La nourriture n'attend que vous ! Allez, venez, que je vous présente au chef !

Dean rit à son tour nettement plus serein et reposé que la veille. Ils avaient retrouvé deux de leur ancien groupe et Dean voulait tout savoir de leur périple mais avant ça, un bon repas chaud et de l'eau fraîche ne seront pas de refus. Ils entrent dans la bâtisse alors que Dean s'arrête devant Linda pour l'enlacer.

\- Hey, Lind'.

\- Coucou Dean…

L'interpellé embrasse le front de la femme avant de sentir une main se faufiler sur ses omoplates. Il se retourne faiblement et faufile la sienne dans le dos de Castiel. Heureux, ils sont tous heureux. Ils s'avancent, Claire empoigne le bras de Dean et les portes se referment derrière eux. Un amas de survivants se dressent devant eux et Dean est étonné par leur nombre. 50 ? Un peu plus peut-être ? Un vieil homme à la peau noire se dresse devant le petit attroupement à l'entrée de la ville et, quelques secondes plus tard, l'apparition d'un homme au style écrivain un peu à la ramasse se profile entre les nombreux survivants. Il leur sourit et Kévin se positionne à ses côtés ainsi que le vieil homme.

\- Bonjour à tous. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au " _paradise_ ". Mon nom est Chuck, je suis le "maire" de la ville. Et voici, Rufus, mon second. Je vous laisse entre les mains de Kévin mais je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous d'ici quelques heures, si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient.

Le groupe de Dean se mette à dévisager ce dernier. A priori, son statut de chef ne s'est pas volatilisé. Alors il sourit et hoche la tête.

\- Avec plaisir, Chuck. Je suis Dean, voilà Claire et Castiel. Mon frère Sam, Gabriel et Charlie. Nous ne voulons aucun problème mais nous serions enchantés de pouvoir avaler un bon gros repas chaud.

\- Bien évidemment.

Le maire se tourne un peu vers Linda qui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur le groupe.

\- Suivez moi. Des assiettes vous attendent.

* * *

Dean dévore son morceau de bœuf à la hâte, un bon gros morceau juteux cuit à la perfection, un délice pour ses papilles. Claire ne cesse de mettre des bouts de pommes de terre dans sa bouche. Il est vrai que cela fait bien longtemps depuis qu'ils sont sur la route qu'ils n'ont pas avalé un vrai repas frais. Castiel est en face de lui et il a déjà terminé son assiette, Linda a insisté pour la lui remplir à nouveau mais il n'a, à priori, pas si faim que ça. Sam, Charlie et Gab' semblent prendre leur temps, discutant avec des étrangers dont une grande blonde, Jess, qui a totalement jeté son dévolu sur son petit frère au vu des regards hyper sensuels qu'elle lui lance.

\- Dean ?

L'interpellé se tourne vers la voix en avalant son dernier morceau de viande. Kévin lui tapote l'épaule en lui faisant un signe du menton pour qu'il le suive. Dean se lève en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'croyais que Chuck voulait qu'on vienne tous ?

\- Il aimerait parler à chacun d'entre vous en privé, tu n'y vois aucun inconvénient ?

Dean secoue les épaules, rassure son équipe par un sourire et il le suit se mettant rapidement à ses côtés.

\- Tu as confiance en ces mecs ?

\- Bien sûr, je ne serais pas resté là autrement. Tu sais, quand… C'est parti en live à Wash', nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls… Si ces types ne nous avaient pas croisés.. nous ne serions pas là, j'peux te le jurer...

Dean penche la tête sur le côté en se massant la nuque.

\- Je suis revenu dans la chambre, tu sais, mais…

\- Nous avons pris peur, Dean. C'était un vrai carnage et, imagine, tu aurais été pris au piège… C'était notre mort assuré si tu n'étais pas revenu donc...

Dean hoche la tête en tapotant l'épaule de Kévin pour lui faire comprendre qu'il comprenait parfaitement son raisonnement.

\- C'est normal, Kév'...

\- J'ai été surpris quand j'ai pris les jumelles, hier. Toi, vivant avec Sam, Castiel et Gaby… Je vous croyais.. je sais pas.. morts... ailleurs.

Dean secoue ses épaules tout en continuant de marcher aux côtés de son nouvel allié.

\- Nous aussi, on vous croyait… partis. Comment avez vous réussi à… ?

\- Nous avons pris la porte de secours et nous avons couru vers le nord sans nous arrêter pendant des heures.. mettant le plus de distance possible entre nous et les rôdeurs..

Dean hoche la tête. Et dire qu'il aurait pu lui même mourir à cet endroit si Castiel n'était pas intervenu… Kévin et Linda avaient bien fait de mettre les voiles.

\- C'est là, tu peux entrer, il t'attend.

Dean observe le jeune chétif faire demi-tour et s'éloigner vers les grandes tentes d'où ils venaient. Puis, le leader regarde son environnement d'un œil critique. Ils sont dans une ville entièrement rebâtie, à la verdure beaucoup trop belle et verte, au paysage de rêve. Des anciens immeubles font office de logement à priori et tout semble être paisible comme si l'extérieur n'était pas condamné. Dean se devait de faire le tour du périmètre parce qu'à la moindre faille, tout allait disparaître comme par enchantement et il était hors de question que le leader revive l'enfer d'Atlanta, de Washington ou de Détroit. Il soupire, se décontracte les muscles et entre enfin dans un bâtiment qui devait servir de mairie. L'endroit est accueillant, des couleurs chaudes habillent les murs avec une décoration rustique, et Dean se sent à l'aise. Rufus, le vieux black qui semble tout droit sorti de l'armée, l'invite à le suivre et ils entrent, quelques secondes plus tard, dans une grand pièce servant de bureau. Chuck est assis sur un fauteuil et il tend sa main pour l'inviter à se joindre à lui. Dean s'installe confortablement en s'extasiant sur la qualité du produit.

\- Merci d'avoir éloigné la horde de notre ville.

\- Bah, c'était de notre faute aussi, c'est normal.

Chuck se sert un verre de scotch et il en propose un à l'invité qui accepte avec joie. Une fois l'un et l'autre servis, le maire reprend la parole.

\- Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins mais vous vous doutez que nous avons été… surpris de vous voir en contact avec les "amuse-bouches".

\- Nous les appelons les bouffeurs ou rôdeurs mais ouais, j'imagine.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

Dean boit un verre en souriant.

\- Qu'on les appelle comme ça ou qu'on peut se faufiler entre eux sans problème ?

\- A votre avis, Dean ?

L'interpellé sourit d'autant plus en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Je suis superman, _mon pote_ !

Chuck ne rit pas et Dean lève les yeux au ciel en soufflant.

\- Grâce à un scientifique, Garth, nous sommes vaccinés contre le virus et, à priori, notre odeur attirante a disparu. Ils semblent juste attirés par nos voix mais c'est pas nouveau, au moindre bruit, ils rappliquent.

Dean grimace en disant ça, un souvenir faisant surface dans ses pensées. Le coup du hangar avec Cas… Il se serait bien passé d'avoir des spectateurs.

\- C'est… intriguant. Pouvons nous faire des recherches sur l'un de vous ? Nous avons quelques scientifiques dans nos murs et je suis persuadé qu'ils seraient heureux de reprendre les rênes.

Dean secoue ses épaules en buvant une nouvelle gorgée. Rat de laboratoire ? Pas pour lui mais l'un d'eux acceptera sans doute.

\- Voyez avec les autres mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous servir de donneur.

\- Très bien.

Un long silence pesant s'installe dans la pièce où les deux survivants se scrutent face à face. Chuck paraît sain mais Dean ne se fait pas d'illusions, un jour ou l'autre, celui-ci montrera son vrai visage et ils seront tous condamnés. Ou alors, il est vraiment gentil, bon et courageux et Luci va venir faire sa fête. Dean est persuadé que le diable ne cessera jamais d'être à leur trousse. Peut-être doit il les prévenir, après tout, ils sont assez nombreux, ils pourraient se défendre…

\- Kévin m'a raconté son histoire et, également, la façon dont vous en avez fait parti. Un samaritain que vous êtes ? Vous les avez sauvé à Lynchburg et probablement que vous auriez fait la même chose à Washington.

Dean balance ses épaules en finissant son verre. Un samaritain ? Dean ? Il serait tenté d'en rire parce que non, pour lui, il se serait plutôt vu comme un bourreau ou juste un malchanceux qu'un héros. Combien de "potes" a t'il perdu ? Il a arrêté de compter.

\- Écoutez, Chuck, vous nous gardez avec vous ou non ? Si oui, j'aimerai faire le tour du camp pour… être sur de la sécurité de vos murs.

\- Je comprends, Dean. Nous vous gardons mais à la moindre complication, la moindre erreur de votre part, je vous renvoie. Tous.

\- C'est entendu.

Il pose le récipient sur une table basse et se lève. Ils se serrent la main et Dean s'éloigne. Au moins, pendant un temps indéterminé, ils seront en sécurité. Et le leader est bien motivé pour y rester jusqu'à la fin du chaos. Lucifer pouvait aller se faire voir, Dean allait tout faire pour protéger ce nouveau campement.

* * *

Il pousse légèrement sur son pied, enfonçant la lame plus profondément. Puis, il le bascule de droite à gauche, suant à grosses gouttes. Dean s'éponge le front avec son avant bras pour faire disparaître la moindre particule de sueur. Le printemps est bien entamé et les chaudes chaleurs commencent à apparaître. Il empoigne le manche de la pelle, mettant ses biceps en mouvement, et il la soulève avec une facilité déconcertante au vu du poids de la bête.

\- Tu devrais faire une pause, Dean. Je t'ai apporté de l'eau.

L'interpellé jette l'amas de terre sur sa pelle vers sa gauche avant de creuser à nouveau, l'enfonçant dans le sol sec et dur.

\- Non, tu as raison, continue, tu es terriblement sexy comme ça.

\- Comme quoi ? Jardinier ?

Dean se retourne enfin pour sourire à son amant qui le mate sans aucun scrupule. Il est vrai que le torse nu, la peau collante de sueurs et les cheveux en pagaille doivent certainement y être pour beaucoup dans l'envie brutale d'une partie de jambes en l'air de Cas à son encontre. Le jardinier prend la bouteille d'eau, boit un coup avant de la vider entièrement sur son corps tant pour se rafraîchir que pour faire saliver l'homme devant lui.

 _\- Dean… J'ai…_

\- Je sais, _bébé_...

Bien sûr qu'il le savait, tout dans la posture et l'expression de son visage trahissaient son besoin de se peloter à Dean. Ce dernier lâche la pelle pour l'encercler de ses bras. Son ange y répond avec entrain et ils dégustent tous les deux la chaleur de l'autre. Ils entendent quelques grognements derrière les tôles mais, dans l'ensemble, l'environnement est calme et silencieux. Quelques chiens semblent se reposer au pied d'un arbre tandis que certaines poules de l'élevage se promènent tranquillement dans le jardin qui sert actuellement de champs de pousses. Dean n'avait jamais aimé jouer le jardinier avant… mais, actuellement, il chérissait son nouveau job reposant. Il n'était plus question de toucher à une arme, de détruire un cerveau infecté, il plantait, creusait, s'occupait de nourrir la population et ça, _ça_ , c'était quelque chose de beau.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve, Dean…

\- Moi aussi, Cas… moi aussi.

Leur bouche se rejoigne lentement, leurs lèvres se positionnent sur celles de l'autre en un baiser tendre qui les amène à traduire tous leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Si Dean se pensait hétéro avant, aujourd'hui, il se considère comme Casexuel. Et autrement, ce n'était même plus envisageable.

\- Comment avancent les recherches ?

\- Sam, Jess et Linda m'aident beaucoup mais je regrette que Garth ne s'en soit pas sorti. Le vaccin serait déjà implanté dans chacun d'entre nous sinon…

\- Tu y arriveras.

\- Je sais.

Ils se sourient, s'embrassant encore à nouveau tendrement, s'agrippant l'un à l'autre comme par sécurité, de peur que l'autre ne soit qu'un fantôme mais ils sont bien vivants et l'étreinte devient plus chaleureuse et aimante. Les doigts de Castiel tracent des lignes imaginaires sur le torse musclé de son partenaire. Il n'y a rien de plus beau que deux personnes se dévoilant l'un à l'autre même par de simples gestes…

\- Tonton Dean ! Castiel !

Deux petites jambes courent dans leur direction, les joues rouges de bonheur, les bras se balançant de gauche à droite, la chevelure blonde vaguant dans l'air, des marguerites accrochées dans cette dernière dont quelques unes s'en échappent. Claire est radieuse, essoufflée de bonheur alors qu'elle saute dans les bras de Dean. Il la soulève sans mal, la tournoyant dans les airs tandis que son rire emplit l'air. Pour la jeune enfant, Dean est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un papa, tout comme Castiel, et elle ne vit qu'auprès d'eux. Après tout, ce sont ces deux hommes qu'y l'ont sauvé de la mort. Elle dort dans le même appartement, mange avec eux et c'est avec eux qu'elle joue la fille capricieuse et bornée. Dean et Castiel l'élèvent avec joie, goûtant l'un comme l'autre au rôle de père.

\- Charlie insiste pour m'apprendre à monter sur un cheval mais, moi, j'ai peur alors j'ai dit que c'était toi qui allait m'apprendre !

\- Ma puce, je ne sais pas monter alors...

Dean cesse de parler en regardant Castiel lâcher un petit rire avant qu'il ne lève les mains en l'air pour l'inciter à continuer.

\- Alors non, ce sera bien Charlie qui t'apprendra.

\- Mais..

\- Pas de mais ! Allez, circule ma belle, et tiens toi bien avec Charlie.

Elle retourne d'où elle vient avec beaucoup moins d'entrain, beuglant son mécontentement alors que le jardinier reporte son attention sur Castiel. Ce dernier l'enlace à nouveau dans ses bras en scrutant le regard émeraude devant lui.

\- Tu ne sais pas monter ? En es tu certain ?

\- Si tu fais référence à mes talents dans le lit parental sache que l'équitation n'a absolument rien à voir avec mes dons de déhanchements, _bébé_.

\- Mmmh.

Ils s'embrassent à nouveau. Oui, le monde est beau et, étrangement, tout porte à croire qu'il continuera à l'être encore. Et encore. Et encore. Dean en est persuadé. Aujourd'hui, il renaît.

* * *

 _Alors, alors ?_

 _Épilogue dans quelques jours ! A bientôt !_


	17. Epilogue

Salut à tous,

Comme convenu, voici l'épilogue de cette mini Fic.

Ne soyez pas choqué, ni étonné, je vous accorde qu'il est totalement différent de ce que j'ai écris précédemment. En effet, le point de vue de ce chapitre n'est plus de Dean (je l'oublie pas, _hein_ , ça reste mon chouchou) mais **Nolta** m'a donné l'idée de me concentrer sur notre deuxième favori.

Encore une fois - _et je me répète_ \- je vous remercie, chacun d'entre vous, et j'espère vous revoir bientôt pour d'autres aventures !

Bref, je vous laisse à la lecture,

* * *

 **Longlac - Canada : Ville de survivants**

 _ **4 mois plus tard,**_

\- Cas ! Mon ange ? Y'en a un autre derrière toi, je me charge de lui.

Cas ? Mon ange ? Depuis quand Dean le surnomme t'il ainsi ? Un an ? Quand se sont ils rencontrés ? La date exacte, Castiel ne s'en souvient plus, mais il se souvient parfaitement de la première fois où ses iris se sont posés sur ceux émeraudes de son amant. A vrai dire, leur première rencontre a été plutôt froide et il sait que c'était principalement par sa faute. Mais, Castiel avait eu ses raisons, d'excellentes raisons pour réagir de la sorte. Il avait toujours été distant du contact humain, c'était dans sa nature et lorsqu'il s'était vu implanté un premier coup de couteau lorsque l'apocalypse zombie a eu lieu, la distance entre lui et les autres a été beaucoup plus prononcée. Combien de temps lui a t'il fallu pour faire de nouveau confiance à quelqu'un ? Un certain temps, ça, il le savait. Et à qui il avait voué une confiance aveugle ? A un tyran du nom de Zach… Alors lui… Lui, Castiel aurait pu le mettre en pièce rien qu'avec ses dents. Il avait tué Anna… Anna ! Son amie femme qu'il n'avait jamais eu de toute son enfance, sa jeunesse alors oui, Castiel aurait été heureux de le tuer de ses propres mains.

 _\- Bébé_ ?

N'empêche que Dean… Dean… Dean avait été quelqu'un à part, de différent. Leur deuxième vrai échange eût été possible grâce à Claire, allongée sur le lit à Washington. A partir de ce moment, Castiel avait su que Dean serait quelqu'un d'important pour lui. Il ne l'avait pas jugé sur son acte, sur son… erreur. Affirmant même que le massacre qu'ils avaient fait, lui et Balt', avait été _héroïque_. Oui, depuis ce jour, Castiel voyait Dean comme un saint, quelqu'un de beau, fidèle et précieux. Et leur rapprochement n'avait été qu'une suite logique. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu se défouler dans l'hôpital contre les rôdeurs, Castiel avait eu peur. Peur de le perdre, dévoré par ces créatures diaboliques. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi mais, quand il avait vu Zachary tirer dans le crâne d'Anna et que tout le monde s'enfuyait à la hâte, lui n'avait pensé qu'à retrouver Dean pour partir avec lui comme si, déjà à cet instant, sa vie ne se résumait qu'à être à ses côtés.

\- Euh… Cas ? Tu.. Ca va ?

Il se souvient de leur périple, tous les trois. La tristesse qu'il avait ressenti quand Dean s'était allongé au sol pour pleurer la perte de Jo.. Il avait su que c'était à lui de mettre fin à ses jours, Dean en aurait été incapable, pas alors que ces hurlements avaient déchiré les airs. Il se souvient de leur conversation dans la voiture. Castiel s'était dévoilé, un peu, comme jamais auparavant, racontant son histoire à l'homme qui l'avait irrémédiablement changé. Dean avait été son héros, il l'était toujours. Quand est ce que Castiel s'était rendu compte de l'amour qu'il lui portait ? Il croit bien que ces sentiments sont apparus lorsque Dean a frôlé la mort la deuxième fois dans l'armurerie de Rockville. Là, Castiel n'avait pas réfléchi et avait planté sa lame dans le cerveau du démon. Personne ne pouvait faire du mal à Dean. Jamais. Oui, le brun n'avait plus aucun doute, là-dessus, il était tombé sous son charme à partir de ce moment.

 _\- Hé, bébé_ , s'il te plaît ! Reviens moi ! _Hé_ !

Castiel sursaute en sentant une main lui enserrer le torse et il reprend conscience de son environnement.

\- Je suis là, Dean. Qu'y a t'il ?

\- Qu'y a… ? Merde, j'ai cru que tu faisais une genre d'attaque ou j'sais quoi ! Tu réagissais pas !

\- Pardon, j'étais… dans mes pensées.

Dean le dévisage longuement avant de respirer à nouveau.

\- O-Ok, je m'occupe de ce monstre sur pattes alors...

\- Oui.

Il ne pourrait pas dire que Detroit a été le meilleur environnement pour eux deux parce que… l'arrivée de ces deux pétasses avait tout chamboulé. Castiel n'avait jamais compris pourquoi Dean s'était entêté de coucher avec elles… Il pouvait comprendre que son amant avait été perturbé de ressentir des _choses_ pour un homme, choses que Castiel ignorait encore à ce moment-là, mais pourquoi Dean n'avait il pas voulu lui en parler à lui, précisément ? En quoi être dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre allait changer quoi que ce soit ? En tout cas, Castiel avait souffert, ça, c'était indéniable. Lui, ok, il avait déjà partagé sa couche avec d'autres hommes, en particulier à la fac grâce à son amie.. bonne connaissance plutôt… Még, mais Castiel ne s'était pas demandé si être dans les bras de Sam, par exemple, allait lui faire révéler autre chose que ses sentiments pour Dean. C'était malsain, Dean avait été malsain. En plus de ça, son amant s'était, finalement, dévoilé quand Castiel venait de se prendre son deuxième coup de couteau dans sa vie… A vrai dire, Castiel comprenait. Il avait lui-même comprit ses sentiments quand Dean avait approché de la mort.

\- Castiel ! Bon sang, ce n'est pas parce qu'on risque rien dehors que tu peux te permettre d'être dans la lune ! Réveilles toi, _nom d'une biquette_ !

\- Je suis réveillé.

Il entend grogner à sa gauche, un grognement inhumain, et il s'arme d'une seringue pour la planter dans le bras d'une créature qui tombe, quelques secondes plus tard, mollement à ses pieds. En tout cas, sa vie avait radicalement changé quand il s'était réveillé de sa blessure. Dire qu'au début, Dean et lui s'embrassaient chastement, comme deux adolescents totalement innocents. Ca avait été plaisant et, de toute façon, Castiel avait bien compris qu'il devait lui laisser du temps, que c'était à Dean d'amener les étapes à son rythme. Alors que, _nom d'une pipe_ , Castiel avait cru mourir d'impatience pour avoir un semblant de baiser passionné ou d'un simple frotti frotta entre eux. Et encore, il aurait pu ne rien avoir du tout quand il avait pris la décision de souhaiter la mort de Raphaël… Dean avait voulu leur _laisser_ du temps. Comme si il n'en avait pas eu assez, non mais. Il se souvient de la sensation désagréable qu'il avait ressenti quand Dean avait proposé d'être le cobaye pour la vaccination.

\- Cas ! A ta droite !

L'interpellé se tourne un peu et plante une deuxième seringue sur un nouveau cadavre qui retranscrit les mêmes gestes que son ancien camarade. Il entend un cri bâillonné derrière lui et il implante à nouveau une seringue sur une autre créature en se retournant.

\- Hmmm...MFFFF... ANHHHH…

\- Crie encore plus, _connard_ , tu vas les faire rappliquer !

Castiel jette un oeil vers son amant qui prend place à côté du tronc sur lequel est attaché leur victime. Il avait détesté que Dean ne pense qu'à lui, bon d'accord, sa proposition avait été plus ou moins honorable, donner sa vie pour sauver la leur mais quand même ! Comment avait il pu penser de cette façon alors que Castiel et lui venaient de se trouver ? C'était totalement injuste, Dean avait été injuste... alors il avait défini ses sentiments et… il avait eu raison. Quelle a été sa joie quand Dean lui avait finalement ouvert son coeur par un simple "je t'aime" à son tour ! Devant tout le monde, sans aucune gêne ! Et à partir de là, ils avaient enfin pu se découvrir l'un l'autre, comme par enchantement. Dean avait accéléré leur relation en acceptant de se "donner" à lui et, ça, Castiel ne l'oubliera jamais. Sentir ce torse chaud au dessus de lui, ce souffle contre sa nuque, ce sexe contre le sien, ça avait été un moment magique, que Castiel ne pouvait même pas définir par des mots.

\- Cas ! J'peux comprendre que tu n'en ais rien à cirer qu'il crève ou non mais un minimum d'attention sur ton _putain_ d'environnement ne serait pas de trop !

\- Je suis attentif.

\- MFFFFFF...HUNNNNN…

\- TOI, FERME. TA. PUTAIN. DE. GUEULE !

Castiel remarque Dean se pencher sur sa victime avant de reposer ses yeux sur lui, ses sourcils légèrement plissés.

 _\- Bébé_ ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Qu'est ce que Castiel avait ? Absolument tout. Ce dernier soupire devant la beauté de l'homme devant lui. Il avait toujours aimé ces yeux verts qui vous ensorcèle quand il se pose sur vous, cette carrure bien développé d'homme viril, ce visage carré, cette barbe de plusieurs jours qui donne l'air revêche, ces tâches de rousseurs qui se multiplient par le soleil, ces sourcils épais, cette bouche voluptueuse qui demande à la prendre sans détour. Castiel était fou, fou de cet homme.

\- Je t'aime, Dean.

Voilà ce qu'il avait. C'était simple à dire et pourtant tellement compliqué à vivre. Comment vivre en sachant qu'un jour cet homme disparaîtra dans les limbes de l'enfer ? De ce monde ? Que Castiel souffrira de son absence ? Il sait que la vie a été créée pour se finir un jour mais pour quelle raison voudrait il qu'elle se termine sans lui à ses côtés ?

 _\- Hé_ , Cas, moi aussi je t'aime.. Qu'est ce qu'y te tracasse autant ?

Castiel sent la paume de son amant caresser sa joue mal rasée et il penche la tête pour approfondir le toucher. Ce qui le tracasse ? Absolument tout. Dean l'aime mais pour combien de temps ? Leur vie d'antan reprendra, le monde retrouvera ses couleurs et Dean.. Dean partira sans doute. Peut-être qu'une fois que tout ce chaos se terminera, Dean reprendra conscience de son penchant pour les femmes. Après tout, l'enfer qu'ils ont enduré jusqu'ici semble n'être qu'un cauchemar et, quand Dean se réveillera, quand sera t'il de lui et Cas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Dean. Je… pense à demain.

\- Demain ? Tu parles du fait que nous allons abattre les murs ? Tu sais, si tu n'es pas encore prêt, je peux proposer de remettre ça à plu..

\- Non, Dean, je pense au fait que nous allons reprendre chacun notre vie en main, reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêté avant...

Castiel tourne le regard pour le poser sur un cadavre au sol et sa main se joint à celle de Dean toujours positionné sur sa joue.

\- Cas, _hé, bébé_...

Dean lui fait relever la tête vers lui et il pose un regard attendrissant sur ses iris bleutés.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre...

Castiel secoue les épaules, une mine triste sur le visage. Ils avaient tellement subi de drames, de violences et de pertes que Castiel n'était pas sûr que Dean accepte de faire sa vie, sa vraie vie, avec lui. Après tout, leur relation avait tenu parce qu'ils étaient l'un comme l'autre un pilier, un moyen de s'abandonner face à la tristesse du monde et, si elle ne subsistait plus, pour quelle raison seraient ils encore ensemble ? Qu'est ce qu'y continuerait à les faire s'accrocher l'un à l'autre ?

\- Nos vies vont reprendre, pourquoi continuerais tu à la vivre avec moi ? A mes côtés ?

\- MFFFF…

\- Bon sang, ferme ta foutue bouche !

Dean sort son flingue et balance un coup de crosse dans la tronche de la victime, sans aucun scrupule. Castiel l'observe sans rien dire et la personne bâillonné semble tourner de l'oeil avant de tomber, finalement, dans les pommes. Dean jette un oeil dans les environs mais tout est bien calme alors il reporte son attention sur son amant.

\- Cas… Je veux la vivre avec toi parce que je t'aime et que… je veux t'avoir à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin, il.. c'est comme ça.. Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses.

Castiel non plus à vrai dire, si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il ne sauverait pas le monde et continuerais à vivre avec Dean de cette façon jusqu'à la fin des temps. C'était purement égoïste, il le savait, mais reprendre une vie "normale" lui faisait peur. Comment pouvaient ils y arriver alors qu'ils avaient vu et commis des horreurs ? Une vie paisible semblait à bannir de leur vocabulaire, Castiel le savait. Leur nuit sera à jamais envahie de cauchemars. Peut-être que ce phénomène les accrochera l'un à l'autre après tout.. Ils avaient plus ou moins vécu la même chose.

 _\- Hey_ , Cas, est ce une façon pour toi de me dire que tu ne veux plus faire partie de ma vie ? Tu veux rompre, c'est ça ?

\- NON ! Bien sûr que non, Dean ! J'ai simplement peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi dans ta nouvelle vie..

\- Pour-Pourquoi ne voudrais je plus de toi ? _Bébé_ … Tu es ce qu'y m'est arrivé de mieux dans ma chienne de vie et dans ce monde de merde !

Castiel sourit enfin même si sa peur reste encore ancrée dans ses pores. Il se penche un peu, embrassant la belle bouche devant lui. Pourquoi pense t'il à demain alors qu'il a tellement d'idées pour aujourd'hui ?

\- Hé ! Les amoureux ! La chasse aux petits papillons avance comment ? Comment va notre… LES MECS ! Votre putain d'appât est entrain de se faire déchiqueter !

Castiel s'écarte de cette bouche divine pour apercevoir Gabriel enfoncer une seringue dans la peau d'un cadavre ambulant qui, manifestement, était entrain de se nourrir. Castiel rougit de honte mais il n'est en aucun cas infecté par la mort de leur victime. Dean se frotte le front en soupirant d'ennui.

\- Merde, désolé…

\- Désolé ? Putain, Dean-o ! Nous n'avons plus que Crowley et Abaddon maintenant !

\- Si tu savais comme je m'en fiches que Luci vienne de passer à la casserole ! Ma vie de couple est nettement plus importante que ce connard de merdeux de roi de l'enfer ! Et je suis bien content de pouvoir lui planter cette putain d'aiguille dans son foutu véhicule à la noix ! JE. LE. HAIS. POUR. AVOIR. FAIT. DU. MAL. A. CAS !

Dean hurle ces mots en implantant la seringue dans la peau de la victime et Castiel remarque les iris verts complètement dilatés de fureur. Puis, son amant semble se reprendre en se levant et en souriant vers Gabriel qui, lui, semble totalement dérouté par sa réaction. Pourtant, contre toute attente, les trois survivants s'esclaffent de rires et Gabriel finit par s'éloigner en sautillant, laissant les deux amants seuls à seuls. Castiel sourit en s'accrochant à Dean, encerclant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

\- Tu sais, Dean, nous devrions arrêter de penser à demain et nous… concentrer sur des choses plus.. sensationnelles.. comme.. toi et moi, sur l'herbe pour.. approfondir notre..relation.

\- Tu viens de m'ôter les mots de la bouche, _bébé_.

Castiel se sent heureux et il se jette sur les lèvres de son amant avec une envie bestiale de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Il a trop traîné à cogiter sur l'avenir alors que son corps ne souhaite qu'une chose : sentir le membre majestueux de Dean en lui. Ce dernier semble aussi impatient que lui puisque, d'un mouvement, il les entraîne sur la pelouse verdoyante des bois. Castiel se laisse faire, Dean l'allongeant lentement tout en ne cessant pas de lui dévorer les lèvres. Les mains de Castiel s'activent à caresser la chevelure châtaigne devant lui alors que celles de Dean parcourent son corps sous sa chemise qui ne tarde pas à se retrouver loin d'eux. Castiel descend ses doigts pour enlever, à son tour, le tee-shirt de son amant et Dean colle un peu plus leur torse l'un contre l'autre. La chaleur qui se propage entre eux est infiniment délicieuse et l'ange accueille la langue de Dean dans sa bouche. Leur souffle devient irrégulier et de plus en plus impatient tandis que leur corps se mettent à onduler l'un contre l'autre. La température évolue crescendo, leur besoin de se sentir proche également et, en quelques secondes, tous les tissus viennent de quitter leur véhicule. A présent, ils se retrouvent nus, Dean s'accoudant d'un bras alors que ses dents mordillent la nuque offerte devant lui. Castiel, quant à lui, laisse ses ongles griffer la peau douce et hâlée de son conjoint, sa tête totalement renversée en arrière, suppliant Dean de n'en faire qu'une bouchée. L'ondulation de leur hanche entraîne des gémissements rauques qu'aucun des deux ne veulent taire. Ils s'abandonnent ensemble, goûtant à la luxure avec plaisir. Castiel écarte les jambes, donnant plus de loisirs à Dean de se déhancher adroitement, glissant son sexe contre celui de son amant. Puis, Dean s'écarte un peu, légèrement, avant de glisser quelques doigts dans la bouche de Castiel qui les asperge de salives, les suçotant avec envie, ses yeux rivés dans ceux de Dean qui ne loupe en aucun cas les quelques mouvements sur ses doigts. Castiel ne sait plus où donner de la tête et, encore moins, quand il aperçoit Dean soustraire ses doigts à sa langue pour les diriger vers son antre, à lui. Dean se prépare pour l'accueillir, lui, et jusqu'ici, jamais il n'avait été question que Castiel soit celui qui mène la cadence. Étonnement, ce dernier rougit de plaisir et d'excitation alors que Dean continue de se mouvoir des doigts à l'intérieur de lui. Castiel place sa main derrière sa nuque et le force à poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un nouveau baiser ardent s'immisce entre eux, envoyant des centaines et des centaines de frissons dans chaque parcelle de leur peau. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, Dean se relève, place son antre entre les jambes de Castiel et s'empile de lui-même lentement. Castiel pose ses mains sur ses hanches en fixant son partenaire, observant avec d'infimes précautions les traits de son visage tant pour qu'il s'oblige à cesser tout mouvement si Dean souffre que pour éviter de penser à l'étroitesse de son amant. Enfin, Castiel se sent entièrement avalé par l'étau et l'un comme l'autre patiente un peu pour s'habituer à la sensation. Au fil des secondes, Dean commence à bouger son bassin doucement et là, _là_ , Castiel divague. Son amant est juste exquis et il jurerait même qu'il n'a rien connu de meilleur. Leur gémissement devient plus rauque et plus portant alors que Dean accélère ses mouvements. Au bout d'un moment, Castiel ne tient plus et inverse leur position. Il l'embrasse avec acharnement alors que ses hanches s'évertuent à approfondir son sexe à l'intérieur de Dean. Ce dernier se met soudainement à hurler d'extase et Castiel ne lâche plus la sensibilité de son partenaire, frappant avec brusquerie l'organe qui rend Dean proche de la jouissance. Jouissance qui ne tarde pas à arriver, son orgasme déchirant l'air alors qu'il se déverse contre son torse. Castiel sent l'antre le serrer étroitement et il vient à son tour, criant son prénom en une douce mélodie radieuse. Celui ci finit par relâcher ses muscles et sa tête vient se positionner contre l'épaule de Dean. Ce dernier l'enlace d'une main ferme et ils goûtent l'un et l'autre au silence, reprenant leur souffle calmement.

\- Je suis prêt à tout te donner, Cas. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, Dean, moi aussi.. alors ne me quitte pas.

\- Jamais, Cas.. Jamais..


End file.
